Love's Ways
by Krys Yuy
Summary: *Completed* Love has certain ways. Bringing lovers from the past back together again. Again they meet and feel something very familiar. What could it be?
1. Prologue - Dreams

Author's Note: First season of Sailor Moon. All senshi have been gathered  
together. Tuxedo Mask died in the battle with Zoycite and Malachite when they used a  
fake Sailor Moon. They have not found the moon princess yet. Gundam Wing pilots have  
been awakened but only remember a few things from the Silver Millennium. They do not  
remember anything about their loves, only about their mission. They are searching for the  
Sailor Senshi and are about to attend Juuban Junior High. All the Sailor Senshi go to the  
same school.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. I do not own  
Gundam Wing, and I don't know who does but it belongs to them. Sorry if someone  
already came up with this, but if someone did, please don't sue me. I have no money!!  
Please have mercy!! *begs on knees* Anyways, on with the story!!  
  
*********************************  
Love's Ways  
Prologue - Dreams  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************  
  
Serena stared at the full moon from her bedroom window. She sighed and thought,  
'Darien, I can't believe he was Tuxedo Mask. If only I knew... I might have been nicer to  
him. It's so sad, no relatives or anything. He really only knew Andrew. Well, Andrew, the  
Senshi, some others, and myself came to his funeral. I hope he rests in peace.'   
  
With that thought, Serena lay in her bed and started to let a deep slumber take her.  
In different parts of the city, her four friends too begin to sleep. They would soon find out the next day that they had the same dream.  
  
Senshi's Dream...  
  
The senshi and princess were all talking and laughing in the gardens, heading  
toward their secret spot, where the queen especially made for her daughter and court. It  
was nighttime and most of the moon was hid by dark clouds but the group paid no notice.  
Since it was dark, you could barely make out the faces of the group but they seemed to  
know each other well.  
  
Serena and her friends were looking on as if watching a movie. They could not  
make out the faces of the group as they continued to follow and watch them. The princess  
looked around for any sign of anybody else, when no one was found, she pushed back the  
heavy shrubbery and bushes to reveal a small path. The group followed the small path to  
be led to a small lake. There were flowers of all kind and the moonlight glittered on the  
lake, making it look beautiful.  
  
Serena and the present Senshi watched as the girl group began to whisper amongst  
themselves and ask something toward the young teenager in the pure white gown. She  
nodded and kneeled beside the lake, the girl blew on the lake and to the watchers'  
surprise, the lake froze over. The group then walked on to the ice and different colored ice  
skates appeared on each individual's feet. They glided and seemed to dance on the ice to  
the music coming from the girl who created the ice. The source of the sound was a  
beautiful heart shaped locket.   
  
Suddenly, all the girls, from the past and present heard whistling. They turned to  
see five young teenage boys in the shadows of the night. The whistle came from a brown  
braided boy who seemed to look at the girls with amusement, even if you couldn't see his  
face.  
  
"Miss us?" he asked in a playful tone, the voice was a bit muffled.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
Four of the girls yelled out different names at the same time, their voice disguised  
too. They skated off the ice and ran on land, their ice skates returning to their normal  
shoes. The four met the four other boys. A blue haired girl was being hugged by brown  
haired boy, while a raven haired girl with purple streaks was also hugging a young boy  
with black hair. A brown haired girl was being twirled by the brown braided boy and a  
blonde was looking happily into the eyes of a boy with platinum gold hair.   
  
Meanwhile, the girl in the pure white dress had also skated off the ice. Her shoes  
returning to normal, she walked slowly to the last boy who also met her halfway. He had  
dark brown hair and the two just kind of stared at each other for a moment. Then the girl  
wrapped him in a hug.   
  
"I missed you Heero," the girl whispered.  
  
All of a sudden, the reunion scene was replaced by one of destruction. They were  
by the palace, the once tall standing pillars now crumbling under the dark energy. The  
princess and her Guard were on the barren land, watching helplessly. They all turned to  
see the five boys not far away trying to get toward five special machines in the terminal.  
They then noticed Beryl gathering a large amount of energy to destroy them and the boys  
were too occupied to notice. A horrible sinking feeling settled in their stomachs.  
  
The girls all looked at each other, not needing to say anything, before taking off  
towards the boys. None of them could yell a warning for all their voices were caught in  
their throats. They needed to get there in time to save them. Just as Beryl released the  
energy, the girls pushed the boys out of the way while shouting, "Get out of the way!!"   
  
Just as they pushed the teenage boys out of the way, the energy hit them and made  
them fly back several feet. Immense pain shot through their bodies even before they  
landed. All of them knew they were going to die. The girls could hear the boys' screams of  
despair and their footsteps as they ran to their loves.  
  
The black haired boy leaned over the raven haired girl saying, "Why, Raye, why?  
We're suppose to protect you, not the other way around." He had tears in his eyes.   
  
The girl looked at him with love while saying, "I'm sorry I can't stay with you. I'll always love you.. Wufei." With that said, the girl's body went limp as they boy cried tears of despair.  
  
The boy with brown hair gently placed the blue haired girl in his lap, while misery  
washed over him. "Amy, please don't go. I need you... I love you."  
  
The girl's eyes were filled with love as she looked upon her soulmate. "Trowa,  
please forgive me. I will always love you." She embraced him before she died in his arms.  
  
The boy with the braided brown hair looked upon the body of his love as she lay  
there. "Lita, why did you do that? I need you to be here with me, alive. Please..."  
  
The brown haired girl gave him one last loving look before saying, "Duo, I needed  
to save you. I will love you always." Her eyes clouded over as darkness swept her vision.  
  
The platinum gold haired boy placed the head of his love on his lap tenderly.  
"Mina, please, I love you. You can't go yet."  
  
The blonde haired girl smiled before saying, "I'm sorry, Quatre. Don't be mad. I'll  
always love you. Don't forget me.." She died in his embrace while he wept over her fallen  
body.  
  
The last teenage boy with dark brown hair cradled the body of his love in his arms.  
The usually emotionless boy, now had his mask off. It showed sorrow, despair, and  
desperation as he looked upon the body in his arms. His eyes filled with tears. "Serenity,  
why did you do that? Why?! I need you to be alive. Can't you see? I need you... I love  
you. You're the only one I'll ever truly love. You are the only one who has actually been  
able to steal my heart. I'll never find anyone else. Please... I love you."  
  
The golden haired girl smiled weakly and said, "I love you too. I needed to save  
you. You're my true love and I'll never ever forget you. We'll find each other again,  
Heero, I promise." With a second strength, she pulled him towards her for one last kiss.  
The kiss was so soft and gentle and as the two broke apart, he felt her body go limp in his  
arms as the life left her. He cried tears of sorrow and then all went black.  
  
End Dream  
  
In different parts of Juuban, all five girls woke up sweating and shivering from that dream. They all whispered the names of their respective loves before turning in for sleep. Meanwhile five teenage boys were also having a strange dream.   
  
Gundam Pilot's Dream...  
  
The gundam pilots' dreams were a bit different. Instead of watching it like a movie  
they were watching from the eyes of their past selves.  
  
They were walking down a small path and heard silver laughter up ahead. As  
quietly as they could, they entered the clearing and was met with a beautiful sight. Five  
angels were dancing upon the lake to the music coming from a heart shaped locket. Duo  
whistled and the dancers all looked up.  
  
"Miss us?" he asked in a playful tone.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
Four of the girls yelled out different names at the same time, their voice a bit  
muffled. They watched as the girls skated off the ice and ran on land, their ice skates  
returning to their normal shoes. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei ran to meet their  
companions. A blue haired girl was being hugged by Trowa, while a raven haired girl with  
purple streaks was also hugging Wufei. A brown haired girl was being twirled by Duo and  
a blonde was looking happily into the eyes of Quatre.   
  
Meanwhile, the girl in the pure white dress had also skated off the ice. Her shoes  
returning to normal, she walked slowly to Heero, who also met her halfway. He thought  
he was looking upon a real angel. The two just kind of stared at each other for a moment.  
Then the girl wrapped him in a hug.   
  
"I missed you Heero," the girl whispered.  
  
All of a sudden, the reunion scene was replaced by one of destruction. They were  
by the palace, the once tall standing pillars now crumbling under the dark energy. The five  
pilots were desperately trying to reach their Gundams, while attacking and avoiding the  
soldiers of Trieze and the Negaverse.  
  
All of a sudden the girls pushed the boys while shouting, "Get out of the way!!"   
  
All of them turned around to see their loves get hit by a huge energy blast which  
threw them several feet. They could see the girls' faces twist in pain as they landed. They  
all screamed in despair. The five pilots ran as fast as they could towards the fallen princess and Senshi.  
  
Wufei leaned over the raven haired girl saying, "Why, Raye, why? We're suppose  
to protect you, not the other way around." He had tears in his eyes.   
  
The girl looked at him with love while saying, "I'm sorry I can't stay with you. I'll always love you.. Wufei." With that said, the girl's body went limp as they boy cried tears of despair.  
  
Trowa gently placed the blue haired girl in his lap, while misery washed over him.  
"Amy, please don't go. I need you... I love you."  
  
The girl's eyes were filled with love as she looked upon her soulmate. "Trowa,  
please forgive me. I will always love you." She embraced him before she died in his arms.  
  
Duo looked upon the body of his love as she lay there. "Lita, why did you do that?  
I need you to be here with me, alive. Please..."  
  
The brown haired girl gave him one last loving look before saying, "Duo, I needed  
to save you. I will love you always." Her eyes clouded over as darkness swept her vision.  
  
Quatre placed the head of his love on his lap tenderly. "Mina, please, I love you.  
You can't go yet."  
  
The blonde haired girl smiled before saying, "I'm sorry, Quatre. Don't be mad. I'll  
always love you. Don't forget me.." She died in his embrace while he wept over her fallen  
body.  
  
Heero cradled the body of his love in his arms. The usually emotionless boy, now  
had his mask off. He felt a mix of feelings inside him: sorrow, despair, and desperation.  
His eyes filled with tears. "Serenity, why did you do that? Why?! I need you to be alive.  
Can't you see? I need you... I love you. You're the only one I'll ever truly love. You are  
the only one who has actually been able to steal my heart. I'll never find anyone else.  
Please... I love you."  
  
The golden haired girl smiled weakly and said, "I love you too. I needed to save  
you. You're my true love and I'll never ever forget you. We'll find each other again,  
Heero, I promise." With a second strength, she pulled him towards her for one last kiss.  
The kiss was so soft and gentle and as the two broke apart, he felt her body go limp in his  
arms as the life left her. He cried tears of sorrow and then all went black.  
  
End Dream  
  
The pilots all sat up, sweating from the dream. They were in separate rooms so  
none of them would know the other had the same dream until the next day.  
  
Heero climbed out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. Most of the dream  
was already fading from his mind. The last thing he remembered was a beautiful girl  
promising that they would see each other again before pulling him into a gentle kiss. Then  
she died and he woke up.  
  
'What does that dream mean?' he thought.   
  
The next day, all the pilots were going to attend Juuban Junior High and it would  
be a new day for all of them.  
  
End of Prologue - Dreams  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter One - Familiar  
  
Well, I hoped you liked it!! I hope it didn't suck, besides, I'm new at this. Give me a break! Anyways, if you have any comments or suggestions, e-mail me:  
TrueLve@aol.com. Please no flames! Okay, see ya! Love, Krys. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1 - Familiar

Author's Note: First season of Sailor Moon. They are all 15, like the Gundam  
pilots. All senshi have been gathered together. Tuxedo Mask died in the battle with  
Zoycite and Malachite when they used a fake Sailor Moon. Serena became more serious  
but is still her bubbly self. She has a black belt in karate. They have not found the moon  
princess yet. Gundam Wing pilots have been awakened but only remember a few things  
from the Silver Millennium. They do not remember anything about their loves, only about  
their mission. They are searching for the Sailor Senshi and are about to attend Juuban  
Junior High. All the Sailor Senshi go to the same school.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. I do not own  
Gundam Wing, and I don't know who does but it belongs to them. Sorry if someone  
already came up with this, but if someone did, please don't sue me. I have no money!!   
Well, on with the story!! ^_^  
  
*********************************  
Love's Ways  
Chapter One - Familiar  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************  
  
The girls were all heading to school together while talking about their strange  
dream.  
  
"What do you think it means?" asked Lita to no one in particular.  
  
"I think it might be from our past," concluded Amy.  
  
"I think Amy's right you guys," said Raye. "The surroundings felt very familiar."  
  
"Well, we're coming close to unlocking our past," commented Mina.  
  
"Serena, I'm surprised you woke up early," Raye said, changing the subject.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena asked, annoyed.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm just so used to you being late, Meatball Head," teased Raye.  
'Serena's cheering up, I'm glad. It's depressing to see her gloomy all the time. At least  
she's more serious, too. She's been studying more and hasn't even drooled over Andrew  
in the longest time.'  
  
The rest of the girls laughed as the two friends bickered with one another.  
  
Their laughter brought the Gundam pilots out from their own world. They saw five  
girls up ahead, laughing and talking. The girls seemed strangely familiar to them but they  
just couldn't place where. Heero felt something in his heart as he gazed upon the girl in  
the middle.   
  
At school...  
  
After Ms. Haruna got over the shock of Serena being early, the girls took their  
seats. Serena was in the second seat of the middle row, while Lita and Mina were on either  
side of her. Amy sat behind her and Raye sat in front of her. They didn't notice that they  
were on all sides of Serena, as if they had to protect her. The girls all noticed that there  
were five empty seats. One in the front corner, two on either side of Raye, and two on  
either side of Amy.   
  
Just then, five cute boys walked in right before the bell rang. They sat down in all  
the empty seats. Mina, Raye, and Lita had hearts in their eyes like the rest of the girls in  
the class, while Amy and Serena showed mild interest.  
  
"Good morning, class," greeted Ms. Haruna. "We have five new students today.  
Please stand when I give your name."  
  
"Duo Maxwell." The boy in front of Lita stood. He had his long brown hair in a  
braid. His cobalt blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he smiled at the class. Serena glanced  
at Lita and was surprised when she didn't have that glazed over 'He looks like my old  
boyfriend' look. She was just looking at him with interest while he sat down again.  
  
"Chang Wufei." The boy on Raye's right side stood up. He had his black hair in a  
short ponytail, while his black eyes looked around the room. Raye was looking at him with  
interest and seriousness. Serena could tell that something was up.   
  
"Trowa Barton." The boy on Amy's left stood. He had short brown hair with long  
bangs hanging in front of his face. His dark green eyes, or should I say eye, studied the  
class silently. Serena saw Amy glance at him with interest.   
  
"Quatre Winner." The boy behind Mina stood up and gave a timid smile. He had  
short platinum gold hair with a few locks hanging over his innocent blue eyes. Serena  
immediately saw that Mina liked him.  
  
"Heero Yuy." The last teenager was seated on Wufei's right side. His face was  
emotionless as he stood and Serena saw a cold gaze in his beautiful prussian blue eyes.  
She could tell by looking in those eyes that he was cold and didn't want anyone getting  
too close to him. He probably hadn't let anyone into his heart because he didn't trust. He  
had short dark brown hair with locks of it hanging boyishly over his eyes.  
  
"Okay, now that we have introduced the new students. Please take out your  
algebra textbooks," Ms. Haruna requested.   
  
The day wore on and recess past. The new students had to talk to Ms. Haruna  
during recess. It was as the lunch bell rang and the students left before Ms. Haruna  
stopped the new students and Serena and her friends.  
  
'This might get these girls to cheer up, if I let them show the boys around school.  
They have been very gloomy, even Serena,' thought Ms. Haruna. "Girls, I want you to  
show your new students the campus after lunch."  
  
All the girls nodded and smiled at the boys. Quatre and Duo smiled back, while the  
others just looked at them silently. Their teacher left the class as the group went outside.  
They sat under a huge tree with lots of shade.   
  
"I'm Mina Aino," introduced Mina to the boys. "That's Lita Kino, Raye Hino,  
Amy Mizuno, and Serena Tsukino." She gestured to each person as she introduced them.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Quatre said pleasantly. Serena saw that Duo and Quatre were  
the only ones who truly smiled and were cheerful.   
  
Duo and Lita started to talk while Quatre and Mina talked. Heero, Wufei, and  
Trowa were silently eating their sandwiches. Raye was talking to Serena and Amy quietly  
so no one could hear them.  
  
"I feel something coming from them," Raye informed the two of them.  
  
"Do you think they're from the Negaverse?," asked Amy.  
  
"I don't think so, Amy," answered Serena. "I'm not getting anything bad off of  
them." Raye nodded her agreement. "There is just something about them. I feel as if I  
know them but I'm sure we never met."  
  
"I have that feeling too," Raye agreed, while Amy nodded her head.  
  
"Do you think they could know about the moon princess?" Amy asked.   
  
"They might but I doubt it," said Serena.  
  
The rest of the conversation switched to different subjects. After lunch, the girls  
showed all the boys around. Each girl was talking to one of the boys, except for Serena.  
Trowa and Amy were talking the library. Wufei and Raye were having an argument about  
women. Quatre and Mina were talking about music. Duo and Lita were talking about  
plants. Heero and Serena just walked together in silence. The school day past and both  
groups went their separate ways.  
  
While the girls were talking about their new classmates in the park, a large group  
of youma appeared in the clearing. All the people screamed and ran away. The girls were  
about to transform when five huge robots came and started attacking the youma.  
  
"What are those?" asked Serena but then she stumbled as images flashed in her  
mind.  
  
The same five robots in the docking section.  
  
Dark brown locks hanging over prussian blue eyes.  
  
'They're called Gundams,' said a voice.  
  
"Hey Serena, are you okay?" asked Mina.  
  
"I'm fine but those robot things are called gundams," answered Serena.   
  
"How do you know?" asked Amy.  
  
"I got flashes of images in my mind when I stumbled," Serena replied. "But  
enough of this talk, lets help whoever those are."  
  
"Right!!," they all said together.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
There were different colored lights as they all shouted their power phrases. The  
lights wrapped around the girls' bodies and once they were done, the Sailor Senshi stood  
in their place.  
  
"All right, no time for speeches," Moon said, "lets just attack!"   
  
All of them jumped on the roof of the large green house and saw there was still a  
lot of youma left.  
  
"Come on Mercury," Moon commanded. Mercury nooded and stepped forward.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!!"  
  
A large, thick fog covered the whole clearing, so none of the youma could see  
anything. They were all confused as to what happened.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Duo asked the others from his Gundam.  
  
"I don't know," answered Quatre from the screen.  
  
Then all of them heard four voices say four different phrases.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
All four attacks destroyed the rest of the youma, leaving them as piles of dust.  
  
"This seems familiar," commented Wufei.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded to Mercury, who waved her right hand. The fog immediately  
dissipated at its master's silent command.   
  
As the fog cleared, the boys in the Gundams saw that their remaining enemies had  
been dusted. They all looked from their cockpit to see five girls in sailor outfits standing  
on the greenhouse roof.  
  
"Thanks whoever you are!" said Sailor Moon. Then she jumped off the roof,  
followed by her team. They ran out of the park and jumped on the rooftop buildings,  
running along the roofs.  
  
The boys watched as the sailor girl in the middle thanked them and then run out of  
the park, along with her comrades.  
  
"Those the Sailor Senshi?" asked Duo.  
  
"Probably," answered Heero in his emotionless tone.  
  
"That was familiar," Trowa said as they put their Gundams in their hiding places  
again.   
  
"I feel as if we know them," said Quatre.  
  
"Hey you guys, you want to go ice skating? It's a Friday," suggested Duo.  
  
"I guess, I have nothing better to do," said Wufei.  
  
Heero just rolled his eyes as he followed his four fellow pilots towards the Juuban  
Skating Rink. It was late so only a few people occupied the ice at the rink. It was a real  
coincidence as those people turned out to be Serena and her friends. The four of them  
were chatting as they put on their skates. Serena already had hers on and was skating  
across the ice gracefully to the music.  
  
The music changed and a new song started. It was 'This I Promise You' by 'N  
Sync. Serena started to dance in tune to the music. She did a triple axle and was joined by  
her friends as they too danced with her. Serena did many axles and was suddenly aware of  
their audience.   
  
The boys had put on their skates and were now leaning on the railing by the ice,  
watching the performance. As the song ended, they applauded and joined the girls.  
  
"Hi Mina!"  
  
"Hi Quatre," Mina greeted.  
  
Everyone greeted one another. Serena was skating and doing a difficult pattern.  
She lost her balance and was about to crash on the ice face forward. Serena closed her  
eyes and braced herself. The impact didn't come. Instead, two strong arms wrapped  
aorund her waist and turned her around. Serena opened her eyes to be greeted by the  
emotionless gaze of Heero Yuy.  
  
Suddenly, there was a white flash and both of their minds were overflowing with  
images. Images of them and their friends together, parties, strolls at night, and more. As  
quick as it came, it left but the memories still fresh on their minds. Heero roughly helped  
Serena get to her feet.  
  
"You should be more careful," Heero said very coldly. However, he was surprised  
by the images.  
  
"Thanks Heero," said Serena quietly, slightly hurt.  
  
They continued to skate with their friends. All of them too got flashes and images  
as they brushed against each other or held the other's hand. The images were confusing  
and they were left to sort them out as they all went their separate ways.  
  
Serena lay in her bed, thinking about a certain emotionless person. 'Why is he so  
familiar and so cold? I feel as if I knew him from somewhere. Why? Why is he cold? He  
needs someone or he will be doomed to be alone forever.'  
  
"Heero...," Serena whispered as she fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
End of Chapter One - Familiar  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter Two - Princess  
  
Well, I hoped you liked it!! I hope it didn't suck, besides, I'm new at this.  
Anyways, if you have any comments or suggestions, e-mail me: TrueLve@aol.com. Okay,  
see ya!! Love, Krys. :0) 


	3. Chapter 2 - Princess

Author's Note: First season of Sailor Moon. They are all 15, like the Gundam pilots. All Senshi have been gathered together. Tuxedo Mask died in the battle with Zoicite and Malachite when they used a fake Sailor Moon. Serena became more serious but is still her bubbly self. She has a black belt in karate. They have not found the moon princess yet. Gundam Wing pilots have been awakened but only remember a few things from the Silver Millennium. They do not remember anything about their loves, only about their mission. They are searching for the Sailor Senshi and are about to attend Juuban Junior High. All the Sailor Senshi go to the same school.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does. I do not own Gundam Wing, and I don't know who does but it belongs to them. Sorry if someone already came up with this, but if someone did, please don't sue me. I have no money!! I am completely broke! *cries* I can't buy anything at all. No clothes, no books, no manga, no videos, no CDs, no posters, no accessor- Oops, sorry about that. Hehehehehe... *sweatdrop* Well, on with the story!! ^_^  
  
*****************************  
Love's Ways  
Chapter Two - Princess  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*****************************  
  
It was a Saturday and Serena usually slept in but she woke up bright and early because of her reoccurring nightmare. A young man with dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes was cradling her and telling her not to leave him. She told him that they would find each other again. Then all went black before it started again.  
  
Serena finally woke up fully and decided to start the day, while Luna was still sleeping. After she dressed in jean shorts and a pink T-shirt, she bounced down the stairs to eat her breakfast. After her mother was brought out of her shock, Serena gobbled down some pancakes and headed out the door. She decided to take a walk toward the Starlight Tower. While she was walking there, Serena reflected on her feelings for a certain Heero Yuy.   
  
'His eyes are so cold and unnerving,' asked Serena. 'There's something about them, like I've seen them before. However, there's this feeling in my heart whenever he's near.'  
  
Serena was so engrossed in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the body in her path. She bumped into him and fell to the ground with a thud. She immediately got to her feet and apologized.  
  
"Yeesh, can't you do anything without falling?" a voice asked coldly. Serena immediately recognized it to belong to Heero. 'Why can't I just be nice to her?' "Baka," he muttered under his breath, talking about himself, thinking she couldn't hear him.  
  
Unfortunately, Serena heard it and thought he was talking about her. She was very hurt by that last comment and her eyes started to fill with tears. She ran past him so he wouldn't see the tears about to fall. Serena was unsuccessful as she pushed past him, he looked down and was startled to see crystal tears falling.  
  
'Oh great, I hurt her,' Heero thought shamefully. 'Why? I have to apologize.' He ran after her.  
  
Serena just ran ahead, not caring where she went. She stopped suddenly as she felt an evil presence.   
  
"Hello, Sailor Moon," said a voice.  
  
Serena's tears stopped as she gasped and took a step back. "Zoicite."  
  
"That's right," the Negaverse general laughed. "Now you're going to come with me." Serena had no time to react as Zoicite hit her on the head hard. She blacked out as she heard someone yell her name.   
  
Heero ran after Serena, hoping she could forgive him. He saw her stop and watched as a woman in a general's uniform hit her on the head. He screamed her name as Serena's body crumpled to the ground and the woman disappeared in a flash of blossom petals. He ran to her fallen body and cradled her just as a red bubble surrounded both of them. All Heero could do was send a distress signal before both of them were transported.  
  
*****  
  
The girls were really worried as they gathered together at Raye's temple. Serena was usually late but not this late. Even with detention she should have been there already.   
  
Suddenly, Mina and Artemis came running up the steps. They were out of breath   
and looked like they had something important to say.   
  
After they had calmed down and were informed of Serena's disappearance, Mina began to speak. "You guys, I felt evil vibes as we passed the Starlight Tower. Something's up. We better check it out."  
  
They all agreed and transformed. The Inner Sailor Senshi then proceeded to run to the Starlight Tower. As they neared the building, they saw four teenage boys in black pilot uniforms by the side of the building. They all gasped in recognition as they approached Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Mars suspiciously as Amy activated her mini computer to scan the building.  
  
"We could ask you the same question," Wufei replied, pulling out his gun.  
  
"Look we'll tell you why we're here, only if you tell us why you're here," said Jupiter.  
  
"Our friend is in the building. He sent a distress signal," informed Quatre.  
  
"Our friend, Sailor Moon, is up there, too," said Venus. "So I suppose you guys are the ones who pilot those huge robots called Gundams."  
  
"Correct," said Duo.  
  
Then they all heard a gasp from Mercury. "You guys, Heero and Serena are trapped in the elevator. All ways in are sealed shut," informed Mercury.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to make a way," Jupiter said. "I call upon the power of Jupiter. Help me bust into that building!" A rod came out from her tiara.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!!"  
  
Bolts of lightning struck the door and blasted it open. Everyone sweatdropped and then snapped out of it as they all raced up the stairs hoping they weren't late in saving their friends.  
  
*****  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes to be met with a rare sight. A concerned Heero looked at her with.. was it... love? He was cradling her in his arms.  
  
"Are you okay, Serena?," Heero asked, his emotionless tone gone.  
  
"I'm fine," Serena answered truthfully. "Just a little headache." 'It feels so good to be in his arms.'  
  
Heero made no move to let go of her and she made no move of wanting to go. So they kind of sat there in uncomfortable silence until his cold gaze returned and he let her go.   
  
Reluctantly, she pulled away and stared at him for a moment before asking him a question. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know," his emotionless tone back. "I think we might be in the elevator of the Starlight Tower."  
  
"Heero, are you okay?" Serena asked cautiously.  
  
"Just leave me alone," he snapped viciously. Serena backed away but moved forward again.   
  
Serena frowned and said, "I just want to help you..." She kissed his cheek lightly as a sensation ran through her body at being near him.  
  
Heero slowly touched his cheek. He had felt a warm sensation when her lips made contact with his skin. "Serena," Heero stated with no emotion. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Every time you're near... I can't seem to think straight." 'I can not believe I'm saying this. What the hell IS wrong with me?,' he thought to himself. "I think you're beautiful," he commented quietly.  
  
Serena blushed a light pink from his compliment. "Thanks," she said softly. "I think you're pretty cute, too, Heero. And.... I like you. I like you a lot. More than any boy I have before."  
  
Heero was a bit shocked at what she had just said. His mask was still on but in his mind, he was panicking and having a wave of emotions run through him. 'Did she say what I think she said? Is she crazy? Who would actually like me? The cold, perfect soldier. I can't believe this. What do I do? Oh... what the hell!'  
  
To both their surprises, Heero suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Even before she could gasp in surprise, his lips had already claimed hers in a passionate kiss.   
  
All of a sudden, they were jerked apart as the elevator stopped noisily.  
  
"What the...?" Heero's question trailed off as they both spotted the flame coming   
nearer to the elevator. They would be barbecue if the two didn't get out and fast.  
  
'Oh no, what are we going to do?' Serena asked herself frantically. 'Sailor Moon could get us out of this but then Heero will find out who I really am. Well, he's bound to know sooner or later and besides, we wouldn't have a real relationship if he couldn't trust me. All right, it's settled.'   
  
"Heero, stand back," Serena commanded.  
  
"What? Wh-?" His question was cut off as Serena thrust her right hand in the air.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!!"  
  
Heero stared in shock as the brooch in her hand started to glow and red ribbons erupted from it. They encircled her as her body turned. Once they were done, Sailor   
Moon stood in the place of Serena Tsukino.  
  
Serena now wore a white bodysuit with a blue sailor collar meeting at her chest, where there was also a huge red bow with her brooch in the middle. She also wore a short blue skirt with a red bow just above it in the back. She wore elbow-length gloves with red trimmings and knee length red boots with upward crescent moons and white outlining on top. She also had on red gems in her hair, dangling crescent moon earrings, and a red choker with a golden crescent moon. The last part of her uniform was a glittering tiara that rested upon her forehead, a red gem glowing brightly in the center.   
  
"Sailor Moon," Heero whispered in disbelief as she took him away from harm and the elevator exploded.  
  
*****  
  
"Well that was easy enough," Zoicite stated before turning away.   
  
"Hold it!"  
  
"Who said that?," asked Zoicite as she turned around.  
  
"Me, Negasleeze!! I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice and I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!"  
  
"Well, Sailor brat, you're smarter than I thought."  
  
"We'll have a battle for the rainbow crystals Zoicite. Just leave Heero out of this."  
  
"Fine," agreed Zoicite. She was creating a ball of energy behind Sailor Moon and she didn't notice. Then she let it go.  
  
Heero saw an energy heading for Serena out of the corner of his eye and quickly pushed her out of the way but not before getting hit with the energy himself.   
  
"No Heero!!!" Serena screamed before running to him. She put his head on her lap.  
  
Heero looked at her through his Prussian blue eyes. "Serena, I love you." That was all he said before he slipped into unconsciousness. The others burst in right at that moment.  
  
"Looks like we're too late," Mercury commented sadly.  
  
"No, don't go, Heero!!" Serena pleaded as tears came from her eyes.   
  
Suddenly, time seemed to stop as a tear from Serena's eye froze on her face. The seven rainbow crystals floated from out of nowhere and joined together through Serena's tear. In a flash of rainbow light, the Silver Imperium Crystal floated by Serena in all its glory.  
  
"It's the.." Venus started.  
  
"Silver Imperium Crystal," Jupiter finished, awed by the sight.  
  
The Crescent Moon Wand materialized by the Silver Crystal out of thin air. The crystal began to encircle it and then settled on its place on the wand. Serena stood in a kind of trance and then grabbed the wand. As her hand made contact with the wand, she spun slowly and her clothes changed. She then wore a beautiful pure white gown with golden rings on the bodice. A glowing crescent moon appeared on her forehead.  
  
"Serena's the moon princess?!" Mars exclaimed.  
  
End of Chapter 2 - Princess  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter 3 - ?????  
  
Anybody, help!! I have one of the worst cases known to authors. Writer's block!! *screams* Why? WHY?! I can't believe this is happening to me. Please if you have any comments, suggestions, or ideas, e-mail me: TrueLve@aol.com A.S.A.P. I would totally appreciate it! Thanx!! Well, see ya! Love, Krys :0) 


	4. Chapter 3 - Kidnapped

Hello, minna-san!! Here is the third chapter of Love's Ways. I got some ideas  
from Traci and angel_love11. I am very grateful to them. Thanks a bunch! I thought  
hard about this so I hope you all like it!!   
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon & Gundam Wing do NOT belong to me. They  
belong to their rightful owner(s) and creator(s). Okay... now what's next???  
Hmmm... Oh yeah!! On with the story! :0)  
  
*********************************  
Love's Ways  
Chapter 3 - Kidnapped  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************  
  
The Crescent Moon Wand materialized by the Silver Crystal out of thin air.  
The crystal began to encircle it and then settled on its place on the wand. Serena  
stood in a kind of trance and then grabbed the wand. As her hand made contact with  
the wand, she spun slowly and her clothes changed. She then wore a beautiful pure  
white gown with golden rings on the bodice. A glowing crescent moon appeared on  
her forehead.  
  
"Serena's the moon princess?!" Mars exclaimed.  
  
"What's a moon princess?" Duo asked, confused.  
  
"Wait a minute! That's Serena?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Great..." muttered Jupiter. "Now they know who she is."  
  
"We have other things to worry about right now!" Venus reminded them.   
  
"Heero's unconscious," noted Mercury.  
  
"How do you know who he is?" Wufei asked suspiciously.  
  
"We don't have time for this right now!" Raye yelled.  
  
Serena stood elegantly in her Moon Princess dress. She remembered  
fragments of her past. Before she could get to Heero, she noticed Zoicite preparing a  
another attack.  
  
"Moon Princess or not, I will kill you!" Zoicite vowed. She threw the dark  
blast at the newly discovered princess.  
  
Serena stood calmly and raised the Moon Wand. "Cosmic Moon Power," she  
whispered.   
  
Bright light emanated from the ancient wand at its mistress's command. It  
dissipated Zoicite's oncoming attack and still headed for the offender. Zoicite  
screamed as the pure energy threw her into a wall.   
  
"Whoa..." Duo commented.   
  
"That was a nice hit," Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah, for a woman," Wufei snorted.  
  
"......................." (I wonder who that was!)  
  
Before one could even blink, a new person teleported into the room. She had  
horns on her shoulders and atop her fiery red hair was a black crown. She wore a  
tight fitting purple dress that went beyond decent. She had fangs and an evil smile.  
The newcomer turned to Zoicite.   
  
"You have failed me for the last time, Zoicite!" The woman threw a huge  
blast at the fallen general. She was now beyond recovery. "No one fails Queen  
Beryl."  
  
"Queen-" Venus started, horrified.  
  
"Beryl!" Mercury finished.  
  
Queen Beryl turned toward the princess. "So, you're the pest who always  
foils up my plans! I shall do what three of my generals have failed to do!!" She raised  
both her arms, large amounts of dark energy forming together.  
  
"NO!! You can't have her!" Mars screamed. She and the other Senshi stood  
protectively in front of the princess.  
  
"What are you guys doing? We fight as a team," Serena said. "You don't  
have to protect me. Let me fight with you!"  
  
"Sorry, Serena," Lita apologized. "It is our duty to protect you, no matter  
what the cost is. We are not only doing this because of that, but because you're a  
great friend. We would never let anything happen to you on purpose."  
  
"Enough talk already!!" Beryl yelled and released some of the pent up  
energy. It headed straight for them.  
  
Venus was the quickest to react. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!!" Her attack  
fizzled out as it made contact with Beryl's. "Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she was  
thrown back painfully. She didn't get up.  
  
"Why you-" Jupiter began but was interrupted as a gun shot rang through  
the air.   
  
Beryl looked over towards the Gundam pilots. "You little pests!! I remember  
you from the Silver Millennium!"  
  
"We don't know what or who the Silver Millennium is lady, but you better  
surrender," Duo said with his gun raised. His comrades followed suit.  
  
"You really think that those weapons can stop me?!" Beryl let out a sinister  
laugh that sent chills down everyone's spine.  
  
"We'll see!" Wufei exclaimed. The Gundam pilots shot several bullets at her.  
  
The bullets hit their target but she didn't even flinch. The wounds then  
healed, looking as if nothing had touched her at all.  
  
"No way!" Quatre gasped.  
  
"Now to get rid of you!" Before, she could do release another fatal attack, two  
voices rang out.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!!"  
  
Fire and lightning met up at the surprised queen. She was caught off guard  
and could not avoid it. They made contact but only left a few burns and scars.  
  
"She was barely hurt!" Mercury cried out. "My attack definitely won't do  
any good!"  
  
"We've got to try something!" Mars said desperately.  
  
"We've tried all we got!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
"Take this you little brats!" Queen Beryl snapped dangerously. A huge dark  
blast traveled speedily towards the three Senshi and they could do nothing to avoid  
it.  
  
The attack hit home as one by one they fell, gasping in pain.  
  
"Nooo!" Princess Serena cried, running to Mercury. "You'll be all right. You  
have to be all right."  
  
Mercury looked up at her princess. "Sorry.. that we couldn't... protect you."  
That was all she said before she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Serena stared up at the evil queen, who had a smirk on her face. "You  
monster!!" She screamed with tears in her eyes. Again she held her Moon Wand  
above her head. "Cosmic Moon Power!!"   
  
Bright light emanated for a second time from the wand. Beryl counter  
attacked before it could hit her. Light met dark as one was trying to over power the  
other. They seemed evenly matched at first but the princess was already weakened  
from before and was faltering greatly.   
  
Beryl saw this and smirked triumphantly. "Well, little princess, it seems you  
are to weak to fight me. This is now a one sided battle!!" Then, a voice filtered  
through her mind, commanding her not to destroy the princess.  
  
'Beryl, capture her! She will be of great use,' Metallia ordered telepathically.  
  
'What use could she be? She is just a silly nuisance,' Beryl retorted angrily.   
  
'She is the only one who can use the Silver Imperium Crystal. Her powers  
will contribute to our source amazingly. Do you question my command?'  
  
Beryl flinched inwardly. 'No, of course not, mistress. I will do as you say.'  
She then glared at Serena. "Slight change of plans. You're coming with me!"  
  
"Never!!" Serena vowed.   
  
"You're too weak," Beryl scoffed. She increased her energy into her attack.  
The dark energy overcomed the light quickly, due to the princess's condition.   
  
Princess Serena screamed as the energy hit her, leaking into her system. Her  
pure white gown reverted back to her street clothes. "No..." she whispered quietly,  
before unwillingly letting the darkness envelop her.  
  
"Serena!!" Quatre screamed, watching his friend crumple to the ground.   
  
Beryl glanced at the four only conscious people in the room. "This is not over.  
I will be back and be sure that I will not spare your lives the next time we meet." She  
extended her right arm toward Serena. A black bubble formed around the girl,  
lifting her above the ground. Beryl snapped her fingers and she and the bubble  
disappeared.   
  
"I can't believe it," Duo muttered.  
  
"They took her," said Wufei. "We let them take her."  
  
"No," Trowa said, speaking for the first time. "We could do nothing. She can  
not be killed that easily. Our usual strategies would not have worked against her."  
  
Quatre nodded his head sadly. He turned towards the fallen Senshi and  
Heero. "Lets get them to my mansion."  
  
End of Chapter 3 - Kidnapped  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter 4 - Cassandra   
  
Well, I hoped everyone liked it!! I know, no romance at all in this chapter.  
Sorry about that! Again, thank you Traci and angel_love11. I couldn't have done  
this without your wonderful suggestions. Remember to e-mail me if you have any  
comments or suggestions. Please, no flames!! My e-mail is TrueLve@aol.com. Well,  
gotta go!! Ja ne! Love, Krys =0) 


	5. Chapter 4 - Cassandra

Hi!! Here is yet another chapter of Love's Ways. Sorry it took so long! I hope  
you all enjoy it! That's basically it. Okay, see ya!!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Both series belong  
to their rightful owner(s) and creator(s). Enjoy the story!! =0)  
  
(*****) - Author's Notes  
  
*********************************  
Love's Ways  
Chapter 4 - Cassandra  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************  
  
At Quatre's mansion......  
  
Raye groaned as she awoke. She opened her eyes and looked around the  
unfamiliar room. To her right was a bed that contained Amy. Across her and Amy's  
beds were Lita and Mina. She was the only one awake at the moment.  
  
"What happened?" she asked herself.   
  
Then everything that had occurred hit her full blow. Serena being the Moon  
Princess. Queen Beryl attacking and knocking her out.   
  
'Where is Meatball Head?' Raye thought, panicking. 'No.. no.. we... she.. she  
has to be here!!'  
  
A moan came from Amy. Raye turned toward her blue haired friend. Amy  
sat up in the bed.   
  
"Where are we?" Amy asked her.  
  
"I don't know," Raye answered.  
  
Some more groans came from across the room. Mina and Lita awoke and sat  
up. All four teenagers just kind of stared at each other, looking from one familiar  
face to another.  
  
Mina suddenly had tears in her eyes. "What happened to Serena?" she asked  
timidly.  
  
"We don't know," Amy said. "All I remember is apologizing to her and then  
blacking out."  
  
"What could have gone wrong?" Lita asked quietly. 'Serena.... where are  
you?'   
  
*****  
  
'Where am I?' Serena thought as she awoke. She looked around and found  
herself in a very dark room, lit with only candles and torches. She tried to move but  
found herself bound to a table.  
  
"So you're finally awake," a voice said.  
  
Serena turned her head to be faced with the cold stare of Malachite. She  
shuddered but tried to be brave. "What did you do with my friends? What are you  
going to do with me?"   
  
Malachite laughed coldly. "Oh, my queen left your friends to fend for  
themselves. As for you..." He had an odd gleam in his eye. "We're turning you to  
our side."  
  
Serena gasped in horror. "No! I won't let you!!"  
  
The last dark general smirked. "And how are you going to stop me, little  
princess?" he asked sarcastically. "You are still too weak and there is no one here to  
help you."  
  
Serena slumped her head in defeat. There was no way she could escape. Her  
friends had no idea where she was and would not make it in time. 'What's going to  
happen?'  
  
"Queen Beryl has ordered me to take care of this little task," Malachite  
informed her. He cupped his palms and dark energy started to gather. Suddenly,  
without warning, it sped towards her.   
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Serena screamed as the energy began to flow through her  
system and mind, slowly, painfully erasing her memory of her loved ones. Turning  
her to their side, she tried to fight it but was too weak. 'It's no use... I won't be able  
to fight it much longer. I'm sorry, my friends, for what they're going to make me do.  
Please forgive me....' Before the last of her memories were erased, she yelled out one  
word, or rather, name. "Heero!!!"  
  
*****  
  
Heero woke up with a start. He had heard Serena scream his name. He  
looked around and found himself in his room at Quatre's mansion. He sat up in his  
bed quickly. 'Where's Serena?' he thought, worrying. 'What the hell happened?'  
  
Heero rushed out of his room and advanced towards the large living room.  
There, he found his fellow pilots on one side with Serena's friends on the other. He  
wondered about how they had gotten there. However, he didn't waste his time with  
matters that were unimportant.   
  
(AN: The pilots had informed the Senshi of what had happened. They had  
detransformed unconsciously while on their way to Quatre's mansion, so everyone  
knew their identities, except for Heero.)  
  
Heero rushed to the Gundam pilots and fiercely asked them, "Where is  
Serena?"  
  
Quatre looked up at him sadly but didn't say anything. Duo just turned  
away. Wufei and Trowa just said nothing from their position on the couch. Raye,  
Lita, Mina, and Amy were whispering amongst themselves and didn't hear what he  
had asked his co-pilots.  
  
Heero was now getting angry and really starting to panic, though his face  
didn't show it. "I said," Heero gritted through his teeth. "Where is Serena? What  
happened to her?" He took out and pointed his gun at them. "TELL ME NOW!!!"  
he roared.  
  
"Now, Heero, buddy, don't over react," Duo stated. "Let's ta-"  
  
"Over react?" Heero interrupted with his eyes blazing. "How can I not over  
react when you won't tell me where the girl I love is?!" 'Great, now the whole world  
will know,' he thought.  
  
All the pilots were stunned for a moment. The 'Perfect Soldier' had actually  
fallen in love!! Was it even possible?  
  
Quatre stood up and spoke to Heero gently. "Heero, please calm down.  
You're disturbing our guests."  
  
Heero turned towards Serena's friends to see their surprised looks. He  
reluctantly put his gun away. "Please, just tell me where she is," he requested, trying  
hard not to yell.  
  
Wufei stated as he looked his leader in the eye, "They took her."  
  
"WHAT?!" Heero screamed as his rage was again let loose by those three  
little words.  
  
Trowa spoke quietly. "She was taken away by Queen Beryl, whoever that is,  
and we could do nothing. Regular weapons did not work against her."  
  
Heero shook his head in denial. This couldn't be happening to him. Just  
when he was so close to actually opening up and showing emotion. Just when he had  
found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, she was taken away in  
the same day. His sanity was truly being tested. "There must have been something  
you could have done. Anything..." he muttered desperately. "I should have  
protected her!!" His voice level was again rising considerably. "I should have been  
there! I gave up too easily."  
  
"Please, Heero," Quatre said. "We'll get her back, I promise."  
  
Heero started to back out of the room. "You don't understand! I love her! I  
NEED her!!" With those vows said, he ran out of the room to try to find some way  
to get Serena back.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling something big is going to happen?" Lita asked.  
  
*****  
  
Queen Beryl looked up from her floating orb to her general, Malachite.  
"What is it you have to report?"  
  
The general bowed respectfully to his queen. "I have finished the *ahem*  
'modifications' on Princess Serenity, my queen."  
  
The evil queen nodded her approval. "Where is she?"  
  
Malachite turned his head slightly toward the lurking shadows. A figure  
stepped forth. She had on a tight black dress with spaghetti straps that went down  
to just above her ankles. Two long slits traveled all the way to her thighs, revealing  
an incredible amount of flesh. (Similar to Black Lady's dress in the manga) Blood  
red high heels matched her nails and crystal earrings. Her throat had a choker that  
was deep ebony. Her usual golden hair was now pale and cut past her shoulders.  
Her sparkling sapphire eyes were now dull and hard. They flashed red as her gaze  
fell respectfully (yeah right) on her queen.  
  
"Does she have a new name?" Queen Beryl asked, studying her new minion  
closely.  
  
"My queen," said Malachite, bowing slightly. "I'm proud to introduce your  
new general, Cassandra."  
  
"You have chosen her name well," the queen complimented. "Now as for  
you..." She turned toward the pale blond. "I have your first assignment. I want you  
to gather more energy for the Negaforce and please get rid of those annoying  
Senshi!!"  
  
Cassandra bowed before Queen Beryl. "I will not fail, my queen."  
  
"You better make sure of that. Three of my generals have promised success  
but now two are dead and the other in eternal sleep. You and Malachite are now the  
only ones who can bring the energy that Metallia needs. Now.. go!"  
  
Cassandra eyes flashed yet again as she disappeared in a flurry of cherry  
blossoms.  
  
*****  
At Quatre's mansion....  
  
Amy's communicator beeped suddenly, disturbing all in the room.   
  
"What is that noise?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Just our communicators," Amy said matter-of-factly, while turning on the  
com./calculator. "Mercury, here."  
  
"We need the Sailor Senshi at the local shopping center!! Hurry!!!" Luna's  
urgent voice broke through the air. The com. link died out.  
  
"Well, you heard Luna," Mina said, jumping up.   
  
Lita pumped her fist into the air enthusiastically. "Lets go kick some ass!"  
  
Duo grinned and winked at her. "Now, that's my kind of girl!!"  
  
Lita heard this and blushed brightly. However, she remember what they had  
to do and raised her green power stick into the air. "Jupiter Power!" Her teammates  
followed her example.  
  
"Mars Power!!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!!"  
  
The four Gundam pilots in the room had to shield their eyes from the energy  
and light that emanated from the power sticks. Lightning, fire, light, and water  
disappeared in the next instant, leaving the Inner Senshi in their wake. The pilots  
gaped at the Senshi as they noticed just how short the girls' skirts were.  
  
"Wow...." Duo drooled.  
  
"Idiot," Wufei and Raye muttered at the same time, under their breath.   
  
"Guys, come on!" Mina reminded them. "We have to get to the location  
Luna told us!!"  
  
Everyone nodded and quickly left. The boys getting their Gundams and the  
Senshi teleporting, not noticing the lone figure following them.  
  
*****  
  
Cassandra laughed as her band of twenty youma sucked the energy dry of  
the common pedestrians. Something was tugging at the back of her mind as she  
continued to watch all this. She dismissed it quickly, though wondering about this  
guilty feeling she was having. Suddenly, a voice rang through the air.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!!"  
  
Cassandra tried in vain to see through the fog but dodged just in time to miss  
a ball of fire. The fog cleared and she glared at the nuisances. "So... you're the Sailor  
Senshi? Don't look so tough to me."  
  
Mars glared at the new general. "Who are you, anyway? Another of Beryl's  
minions?" 'Why does she look so familiar?'  
  
"It doesn't matter who I am," she replied evenly. "But can you handle this  
many youma?"  
  
"No," Jupiter replied. Cassandra smirked but it faded as four Gundams  
appeared, starting to attack her followers. "But they can."  
  
"Fine, I'll deal with you myself." Cassandra created a ball of energy and sent  
it soaring towards Mercury and Mars. They dodged seconds before the blast was  
going to hit them.  
  
Venus powered her attack. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!!!"  
  
The beam of light headed for the general but fizzled out as she raised her  
hand toward the energy. She smirked and taunted, "Please tell me that's not all you  
got now, is it?"  
  
"Why you-- Jupiter Thunder Crash!!"  
  
"Pathetic." Cassandra sent the energy flying back to its wielder who got  
knocked to the ground.  
  
"Nothing's working!"  
  
"Haven't we been through this already?"  
  
The Gundams had finished off the youma and were now seeing if the Senshi  
needed any assistance. They finally got a good look at what was going on.  
  
"Umm... that slit is very high, don't you think?" Duo asked from the cockpit  
of Deathscythe. (He has a one track mind, doesn't he? Lol!! ^_^ Just kidding!!)  
  
Quatre just nodded, while blushing furiously. "I think it needs to be  
lowered." He then turned his attention back to the scene before him because she was  
again speaking.  
  
"Just face the facts," Cassandra sneered. "You can't win this." An emotional  
pain tore through her, though she didn't know why as she threw two blasts of dark  
energy, hitting the Senshi squarely. "Now, I'll... finish you... off." It took some  
difficulty for her to say those words.  
  
Trowa studied their enemy from his Gundam in his silent way. 'That voice....  
hair.... eyes.... dull... emotionless..." His eyes widened in recognition as he figured  
out who the new general really was. "Guys... that's Serena!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" the other three pilots exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Just as a deadly blast was going to be released yet again, a whisper was  
carried through the air. "Dead Scream."  
  
End of Chapter 4 - Cassandra  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter 5 - Awaken  
  
Cliffhanger!! Heh... heh.... heh.. Sorry, for all of you fans out there! I know  
how much you guys hate it but I just had to do it. Yeah and I know that some of you  
didn't want her to be brainwashed... but what can you do about it?? My other fics  
are being worked on right now. My home page will definitely be up on October 12,  
my birthday!! Hurrah!!! I will give out my address then. And yes, the pilots will get  
their memories back soon, so don't bug me about it!! Okay, remember to review or  
e-mail me at TrueLve@aol.com if you have any suggestions or comments. Please, no  
flames!! And here is a preview of the next chapter:  
  
The woman held a large staff shaped like a key. Her magneta eyes held  
mystery, wisdom, and age that no human woman could experience. Her gaze was  
intense and secretive. Finally, she spoke on statement to the silent Senshi and pilots.  
"It's time." With that said, she rose her staff into the air as her garnet orb blinked  
and blanketed the group in a red light, leaving no trace of them.  
  
What is it time for? What will happen to Cassandra.. umm.. I mean Serena?  
Where is Heero? Will any one of them finally learn the truth? Find out next time!!  
(Yeesh, that sounded really corny.) Anyways, ja ne!! Always, Krys =0)  



	6. Chapter 5 - Awaken

Hi!! Here is yet another chapter of Love's Ways. Sorry it took so long! I was  
planning to post this earlier during Computer class but then I left my 3 1/2 floppy disk at  
home. So then I couldn't post it and then I had tons of homework and a major test!! Now  
this weekend I have to read my 405 page book for my 4 page book report. Well, enough  
of my ranting. Would you like to read the next chapter? *readers nod heads eagerly* Okay  
then, I hope you all enjoy it! See ya!!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Both series belong to  
their rightful owner(s) and creator(s). Enjoy the story!! =0)  
  
(*****) - Author's Notes  
  
*********************************  
Love's Ways  
Chapter 5 - Awaken  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************  
  
Just as a deadly blast was going to be released yet again, a whisper was carried  
through the air. "Dead Scream."  
  
Before anyone could find the source of the voice, a planet shaped ball of purple  
energy crashed into Cassandra. She was unprepared and the blast was much stronger than  
that of the Inner Senshi's.  
  
Cassandra, now bruised and weakened, glared at the Senshi and pilots, not  
bothering to look for her attacker. "We'll meet again, Sailor brats!" she vowed. Then she  
was gone in a flurry of petals.  
  
Everyone then looked around for their savior. The Senshi from the ground and the  
pilots, from their Gundams. Someone then stepped from the shadows.  
  
A woman held a large staff shaped like a key. Her magneta (sp?) eyes held  
mystery, wisdom, and age that no human woman could experience. Her gaze was intense  
and secretive. She wore a sailor uniform that was black and brown. Finally, she spoke one  
statement to the silent Senshi and pilots. "It's time." With that said, she rose her staff into the air as her garnet orb blinked and blanketed the group in a red light, leaving no   
trace of them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The pilots and Senshi rubbed their eyes as they were transported to misty  
surroundings. The landscape was gray and foggy. The group exchanged a worried look.  
  
"Where are we?" Duo asked.  
  
"How are we supposed to know?!" Wufei retorted.  
  
"I wonder who that woman was..." Amy stated out loud.  
  
"She looked like a fellow Senshi," Lita said.  
  
"Yes, her uniform was like ours," Mina agreed.  
  
"I'm not so sure," Raye put in hastily. "I felt something from her." (Always the  
suspicious one, ain't she? ^_^)  
  
Their attention was redirected as Duo let out an exclamation. "Heero! What are  
you doing here?"  
  
Sure enough, the perfect soldier was with them, standing a few feet away. If it was  
even possible, his Prussian blue eyes were harder and colder than ever before. His look  
sent chills down his companions' spines.  
  
(AN: He was the lone figure following them in Chapter 5. He has found out the  
Sailor Senshi's identities and he did see Cassandra.)  
  
However, a voice answered for him. "I have brought you all here for a specific  
purpose."   
  
The group of nine turned towards the source of the voice, as some of the fog  
cleared and revealed a beautifully carved door. In its archway, it had the engravings of the  
phases of the moons and other intricate designs lay woven in its wooden surface. The  
woman that had saved them stood in front of it, a serious expression chiseled on her face.  
  
"My name is Sailor Pluto," the woman introduced herself. "I am the Guardian of  
Time, Mistress of the Time Gate."  
  
"How do we know that we can trust you?" Trowa asked quietly, yet firmly. "And  
where are our Gundams?"  
  
"You can trust me. As for your Gundams, they have been transported back to Mr.  
Winner's mansion. Be assured that my intentions are not to cause you harm. My purpose  
for bringing you here is so that the memories of your past lives may awaken."  
  
(AN: I know. Pluto probably doesn't have enough power to transport five huge  
robots back to the mansion but for this, she does.)  
  
"Our past lives?" Wufei asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Ms. Pluto, can you please explain further?" requested Quatre politely. (A  
gentleman till the end!)  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled at the boy's kindness and answered his request. "You all have  
lived before. My fellow Sailor Senshi as princesses of their respective planets. The  
Gundam pilots as specially trained agents of the Moon. You see, Treize, founder of the  
OZ organization, also lived during the Silver Millennium. He lived on Earth and had an  
army. He thirsted for power and was proclaimed a rebel. The five agents were sent on  
missions to prevent the growth of his rebellion and to possibly destroy it. So you see, your  
past lives are very similar to your present ones." She looked directly at each pilot.  
  
(AN: Let's see... Treize was reborn with all the other souls of the Silver  
Millennium, if you still didn't get it. He had kinda the same personality, so that's how OZ  
came to be in my fanfic. The war ended sometime before my fanfic started, okay? Also,  
let's just say that Earth was already part of the Silver Millennium.)  
  
The Senshi of Pluto continued with her tale. "When they weren't working, they  
lived on the moon. There, they found love in Princess Serenity and her four guardians.  
They were happy and content. Queen Serenity approved of their relationships and was  
filled with joy to see her daughter with such a match. Unfortunately, Queen Beryl and  
Metallia ended the hope for a peaceful future as the Moon Kingdom was attacked. The  
agents tried in a desperate attempt to get to their machines to fight the incoming soldiers  
and youmas. Treize had also launched an all-out attack the same time as Beryl. The  
agents, too busy fighting, did not notice Queen Beryl preparing a deadly attack meant to  
kill them. However, their beloveds did. Somehow, the young princesses managed to get  
through the bloodshed and confusion to save their loves, losing their lives in the process.  
The agents wept for the loss of their other halves but grief soon turned to rage. They  
fought angrily and bravely against Beryl's army but were no match for her seven shadow  
warriors. Queen Serenity had managed to seal away the enemy but the process was not  
completed fully for her grief did not allow her to think straight. Metallia and Beryl awoke  
again in this lifetime. All of you were also awakened so they could be defeated once and  
for all."  
  
As she finished her story, the Senshi had unshed tears in their eyes, while the pilots even had depressed and pained looks. (Yes, even Heero!) They all observed silently   
as Pluto whispered a few words which could not be distinguished. Then soft music filled   
the air. It was coming from Pluto's garnet orb.  
  
(AN: The melody is 'This I Promise You' by N' Sync.)  
  
It was as if the melody lifted a barrier from the group's minds. All of them  
staggered a bit on their feet as images and events from the encounter at the skating rink  
again flooded through. This time they were more vivid and the group knew what was  
happening. They finally understood everything from their past lives. However, they could  
not rejoice because Serena was not with them. As they thought of her, fresh pain once  
again emerged in their souls. They all missed the bubbly girl who had been kind and dear  
to all of them from the very beginning.  
  
Pluto's expression changed from one of seriousness to one of sadness as if she had  
read their thoughts. "Do all of you remember?" she asked softly.  
  
Amy answered for all of them. "Yes we do, Sailor Pluto."  
  
"That melody..." Mina trailed off.  
  
"From Serenity's locket," Quatre finished.  
  
She nodded. "What I am about to show you will disturb you. Please be prepared,"  
Pluto warned them. She tapped her staff three times on the misty floor.   
  
An image was projected from the orb. It was Serena in her school uniform. She  
was smiling brightly at them.  
  
Heero was taken aback slightly at the picture of his love before him. "Why are you  
showing us Sere-?"  
  
He was cut off as another image formed from the orb. It showed Cassandra  
smirking. The images stood side by side. The Senshi and Heero realized that Serena was  
Beryl's new general.   
  
"Oh my god!" Mina exclaimed, turning her head away from both images.  
  
"That's why she looked so familiar," Mars said softly, not wanting to believe it.  
  
"Oh Serena," Amy whispered. "What have they done to you?"  
  
Jupiter just clenched both fists in anger. 'I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.'  
  
Pluto again tapped her staff and both images disappeared. "You must save Princess  
Serenity or all will be lost."  
  
"How are we suppose to save her?" asked Duo.  
  
"You will know when the time comes," she answered. "Now, this wasn't supposed  
to happen but it did. Today, you can see that she is much stronger than all of you."   
  
The Senshi nodded. "Yes, our attacks did nothing against her and I couldn't find a  
weak spot," Amy informed her. "The youma were stronger too."  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded slightly. "That's what I have predicted. So, I have retrieved  
these for you." Again, her orb blinked red and then four colored bubbles appeared in front  
of her comrades.  
  
Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter stared inside the bubble. Inside each one, there  
was a power stick. This one had a gold star atop it with their symbol engraved in its  
center.  
  
"These are for your Star levels," Pluto told them.  
  
"You mean they have higher levels?" Wufei asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
Pluto glanced at him. "That question will be answered another day." She again  
turned to the Inner Senshi. "Just grab your new transformation sticks from the bubbles."  
  
The four teenagers did as they were instructed. As their hands touched the wands,  
red, orange, blue, and green flashes erupted. As the light died down, the Senshi held the  
sticks in their hands, each one still glowing their respective colors.   
  
"You will know what to say when the time comes," the Senshi of time stated.  
"Please... save our princess."   
  
The small party of teenagers nodded their heads. Pluto raised her staff yet another  
time and the orb once again flooded the group with its red light. However, once it was  
gone, Heero was still left.  
  
He glared at the tall Senshi. "Why am I still here?" he asked in a monotone voice.   
  
Pluto returned his glance levelly. "I still need to talk to you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You are the only one who can bring back Princess Serenity. You are her soul  
mate, her other half. I have something that might help you."   
  
From her sub-space pocket, she carefully took out a heart shaped locket. It was  
gold with silver engravings. On the back, it read, 'Our Love, Always & Forever.'   
  
Heero quickly took the locket from her hands, turning it over and studying it. He  
began to remember a particular time from the Moon Kingdom.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Heero walked around the palace grounds. He and his comrades were not assigned  
a mission that day so they could do whatever they pleased. In his hand, there was a small  
box wrapped in gold paper. He passed the training room and he could hear heated  
arguments from the inside. He smirked. It was probably Wufei and Raye as usual. He then  
passed the open doors of the grand library, where he saw Amy and Trowa talking over  
some book. As he walked outside, he could see Mina and Quatre by the small stream. In a  
corner of the garden, Duo and Lita were studying various plants. As for him, he was  
heading for the waterfall that had the beautiful rose bushes.  
  
Sure enough, as Heero reached his destination, there was Serenity, sitting on the  
soft green grass. Her eyes were closed as a warm breeze swept her long golden hair from  
her face. The cool mist from the waterfall fell against her ivory skin. Heero slowly crept up to her and then sat down behind her quietly. He wrapped his arms around her still form,  
marveling in her warmth.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes in surprise but then relaxed in the familiar embrace. "You  
do not have a mission today?" she asked.  
  
"No," he answered. "But I have a gift for you." He changed the subject.  
  
"Really?" Serenity questioned, excited.  
  
"Yes." He handed her the box wrapped in gold. He gently rested his chin atop her  
head, drinking in the smell of her hair. He watched silently as she tore off the paper and  
opened the box. He smiled as she gasped in wonder.  
  
Serenity gingerly took out the beautiful heart locket that Heero had given her.  
Silver intricate designs of the moon and roses were inlaid in its surface. In the center was a crescent moon, its points facing upwards. She opened the top and an enchanting melody  
filled the air. "It's beautiful..." she whispered in awe.  
  
(AN: I already wrote what the melody is, but if you don't remember, it's 'This I  
Promise You.')  
  
Heero took one of her hands and grasped it tightly. "Read the back,   
princess."  
  
With her free hand, she turned the locket over carefully. She read the words  
written in silver. "Our love, always and forever." Her eyes filled with tears of happiness.  
She slowly turned around to face her beloved.  
  
Heero felt her turn and he looked down to face her sapphire gaze. He could see joy  
swimming in her eyes.   
  
Serenity looked into Heero's Prussian blue eyes. She could see the love radiating  
from them... for her. "I love you," she said softly.   
  
"I love you, too," Heero replied. He gently caressed her cheek.   
  
Slowly, they both started to lessen the distance between their lips. The music was  
still playing for the young lovers. Their lips met in an everlasting moment, one that they  
would always remember. It was the time when they vowed that they would always find  
each other again, no matter what happened.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The Senshi of time watched as the young teenager before her gazed at the locket  
longingly. His mask had come off sometime during his remembrance. She saw pain,  
depression, and love all in one. She almost winced at how much pain there was. She felt  
sorry for the pilot. What he must be going through right now. She hoped that he would be  
able to bring the princess back. Everything counted on him.  
  
Heero blinked a couple of times as his flashback ended. He sighed. He wanted  
Serena back. They never really had a chance to be alone together, except for that time in  
the elevator. Then he remembered that Pluto was still there. He quickly put up his  
emotionless barriers. He looked up at her steadily.  
  
Pluto returned the young man's gaze and sighed in her mind. That boy was really  
going through a lot. "Good luck." The orb bathed him in its red light and Heero then  
disappeared. "You're going to need it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cassandra slammed her fist down on her dresser in frustration. 'Why couldn't I kill  
them?' she thought angrily. 'They're just a bunch of nuisances.' She looked into her  
mirror. 'Who was my attacker anyway? Whoever it was, he or she was much stronger  
than those pathetic Inner Senshi, that's for sure.'  
  
"My, my, my. Someone's a little angry," a voice taunted.  
  
Cassandra growled in her throat as she whirled around. "Get out of my room,  
Malachite."  
  
"Thought it was going to be easy to destroy those annoying pests, didn't you," he  
questioned, ignoring her order.  
  
"I almost killed them but someone got in the way," she retorted.  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"I don't know. I left before I could see him or her," she informed him. "Whoever's  
attack that was, it weakened me greatly."  
  
Malachite stared at her. "You better be on your guard."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yes, oh great one," she said sarcastically.  
  
Malachite gave her another glare and then stomped out the door.  
  
Cassandra sighed and sat down in her dresser's chair. She once again looked in the  
mirror. 'What am I missing?' Her dull blue eyes flickered for a moment and you could see  
sadness. But as fast as it had come, it was gone.  
  
End of Chapter 5 - Awaken  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter 6 - Four Loves  
  
Yes, I know. You're asking: What about the Inner Senshi and the rest of the  
Gundam pilots? There hasn't been much romance for them. So, that is what my next  
chapter is going to be dedicated to. All four Senshi and four Gundam pilots will have a  
romance in the next chapter. That is why the chapter is named "Four Loves." Cassandra  
will not show up in the next chapter. If I do choose to send a bad guy in the next part, it  
will be Malachite. And no, Heero will not bring Serena back by playing the locket. And  
yes I know it's like the star locket in the SM series. Anyways, preview for the 'seventh'  
chapter, not sixth:   
  
The pilots held back the Inner Senshi from helping Heero.  
  
"He needs to do this by himself," Wufei said.  
  
"He's the only one who can save her now," Trowa added. "We tried all we could."  
  
The girls sighed, knowing they were right. They wrapped themselves in their loves'  
embraces, hoping Heero would be able to save their princess.  
  
Please visit my homepage!! Sign the G-Book and vote in the web poll! It might  
very well determine my next fanfic!! Also, don't forget to review!! Ja ne!! Always, Krys  
^_^ 


	7. Chapter 6 - Four Loves

Hi!! Here is yet another chapter of Love's Ways. This is dedicated to the  
Inner Senshi and the rest of the Gundam pilots. Romance will be in here for each of  
them. I hope you all enjoy it! Okay, see ya!!  
  
Warning: SAPPY!! Also, many plot twists to come...  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Both series belong  
to their rightful owner(s) and creator(s). Enjoy the story!! =0)  
  
(*****) - Author's Notes  
  
Krys: Hi guys! Do you know what a muse is? I already mentioned in "True  
Soulmates?". Well, if you don't, it's a source of inspiration. My muse is Heero Yuy!!  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu.  
  
Krys: Isn't he just so kawaii (cute)? *giggles*  
  
*Readers sweatdrop*   
  
Krys: I just wanted you to know that he will appear for author's notes and/or at the  
beginning and end of some of my fanfics. Also, VERY IMPORTANT: I have a new  
web address:  
  
http://krysyuydemension.homstead.com/Welcome.html  
  
My other address is still accessible for now. If any of you have bookmarked my site,  
I suggest you change the address. This one is new and improved!! Ok, ja ne!  
  
*********************************  
Love's Ways  
Chapter 6 - Four Loves  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************  
  
One week after awakening, 2:00PM, Cherry Hill Temple...  
  
Raye sighed and stopped sweeping the leaves by the shrine. She wiped her  
forehead with the back of her hand.   
  
All her friends had been stressed lately. Neither Cassandra or Malachite had  
shown their face for the past week. They still needed a plan to get Serena back.  
Luna had hypnotized Serena's parents into thinking she was sleeping over at the  
shrine for awhile. Amy always seemed to be busy studying. Lita was usually at her  
apartment cooking and Mina was almost always at the arcade. As for Raye, she was  
now at the shrine more often. It seemed they were all trying to get over their  
depression by blocking themselves out from anything else. Also, they were trying to  
sort out their feelings for a few certain pilots.  
  
Raye held out her hand to the delicate cherry blossoms that had fallen off  
from the trees. She looked around the beautiful grounds of the temple. Her thoughts  
began to wander freely. 'Wufei? I can't believe I was in love with him in the past.  
He's so arrogant. But... he is kinda cute.' She blushed at that thought. 'What am I  
thinking?' she scolded herself. 'It's not the time for that right now. I have to think  
of a way to bring Serena back.'   
  
Meanwhile, on the sidewalk leading to the Cherry Hill Temple...  
  
Wufei kicked a pebble ahead of him. He didn't know where he was going or  
what he was going to do. He was just following wherever his feet were taking him.  
He needed to be in a calm place to think deeply.   
  
Life was very confusing, that's for sure. Each one of his comrades was doing  
his own thing. Duo was always out. Quatre was usually in the music room of his  
mansion. Trowa was now almost always at the zoo. Heero had confined himself to  
his room. Nobody could get him to come out. As for Wufei, he was meditating and  
training. His friends had barely spoken to each other since last week. With those  
memories Sailor Pluto had given them, came a tsunami of emotions. However, he  
was wondering if those feelings weren't already there before. Maybe they had just  
been uncovered.  
  
Wufei glanced up from the concrete. He passed a flower shop, where some  
casablancas were laid out in the window. As he turned away, an image of Raye  
filtered through his head. He smiled but then shook his head. 'Why am I thinking of  
her for? She's weak like all other women. Although, she's much more prettier than  
others I've met.' He stopped in his tracks, shocked at the thought. 'Am I... attracted  
to her?'  
  
Suddenly, he found himself at the steps of a beautiful shrine. He started  
climbing up. "This is the perfect place.." he breathed as he studied the grounds. He  
spotted a shady, grassy area and made his way towards it. Once he got there, he  
positioned himself in a martial arts stance. Then he began to go through the moves  
as they were engraved into his memories.  
  
Raye decided to take a break for awhile. She changed out of her priestess  
outfit into a karate gi and put her waist length hair into a ponytail. She wanted to  
train in order to get stronger. Since she knew the grounds like the back of her hand,  
she chose to practice in the area shaded by the many trees. She jogged towards it  
but then slowed down as she saw someone already in her decided place.  
  
(AN: In this, Raye knows karate. She's a black belt.)  
  
As she walked even closer, she gasped quietly as she realized it was Wufei.  
Silently, she admired how he was going through all the moves gracefully and  
expertly. His eyes were closed. She didn't want to interrupt him and turned away.  
Someone seemed to have other plans as she stepped on a twig and Wufei lost his  
concentration.   
  
Wufei's eyes snapped open as he heard a twig snap. He quickly turned in  
ready position but relaxed as his eyes spotted Raye. He smirked as he saw a pink  
tint crawl up into her face.   
  
Raye turned, seeing out of the corner of her eye that she had indeed  
disturbed Wufei and he was now smirking. She felt herself blush even deeper.  
'Man... He probably thinks I'm such a dork!'  
  
Wufei noticed that she had on a karate gi like his. He figured that she had  
probably wanted to practice here but he had beat her. He also couldn't help but  
notice that her long, ebony hair was falling slightly in her face. It fell against her  
creamy skin... He shook his head.  
  
Raye watched as Wufei seemed to have an inner battle in his head. A thought  
entered her head and she wondered if he would go along with it. "Uhh... Wufei?"  
she asked uncertainly.  
  
The young pilot snapped out of his thoughts as his priestess said his name.  
'My priestess... MY?!' he thought. 'Great.. I'm dillusional now.' He looked up into  
her violet eyes. "Yeah?"  
  
Raye shifted from foot to foot nervously. 'God.. what's wrong with me? I'm  
usually confident and sure,' she thought. "I was wondering... doyouwanttotrain  
withme?" she asked in a rush. 'Serena's rubbing off on me.'  
  
Wufei blinked a couple of times, trying to register what Raye had just  
blurted out. 'Yeesh... that's like Duo. I can't believe there's another person who can  
talk that fast.' "Can you repeat that slower?" he asked.  
  
Raye blushed again. "Umm... do you want to train with me?" she repeated  
slowly. Her eyes were cast to the ground, not wanting to look into his face.   
  
Wufei inwardly smiled but at the same time, his mind was doubting she  
would be good enough. "I don't know.... Most women are weak..."  
  
Raye's temper flared at those words. She looked up defiantly into his black  
eyes. "I bet I could take you on any day!!"  
  
The Chinese pilot raised an eyebrow at her, noticing how kawaii she looked  
when angry. "Fine," he consented. "But don't say I didn't warn you." He got into a  
stance.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that," Raye retorted, mimicking his position. 'God,  
even when he's arrogant, he still manages to look fine..'  
  
The two teenagers seemed to size each other up as they just kinda stared.  
Suddenly, Wufei lashed out with a kick to her head. Raye dodged and tried to sweep  
him. Wufei anticipated it and jumped to avoid. Raye's raven hair whipped around  
her as she turned to face him again. She tried a snap kick to his jaw but he  
sidestepped. He aimed a punch to her stomach but she blocked his fist with her arm.   
  
The fight continued like this, one not completely overtaking the other. When  
one seemed to have control, the other would regain it. Finally, after what seemed  
like forever, Raye was able to sweep him but somehow, she herself tripped, too. As a  
result, Wufei had fallen on his back with Raye on top of him. Both seemed to be  
stunned for a second and were panting.  
  
Wufei regained his senses and his mind finally registered the fact that Raye  
was on top of him. His eyes opened, only to drown in the beautiful violet ones  
staring right back.   
  
Raye had opened her eyes seconds before Wufei did. She was startled to find  
her face inches away from his, forgetting the fact that they had been sparring. She  
sucked in a breath as he started to move a bit. He opened his eyes and Raye, too, felt  
herself drawn into their depths.  
  
Unconsciously, the two started to draw closer to one another. Their eyes  
fluttered closed and in the next moment, their lips met in a breath taking kiss. The  
tender scene only lasted about ten seconds because they were still both exhausted  
from their work-out. However, to them, it seemed to go on.   
  
Raye and Wufei smiled at each other. Raye got up and held her hand out.  
Wufei accepted her help and pulled himself to his feet. No communication was  
needed and the two started to walk towards the shrine, Wufei with his arm around  
her waist and Raye with her head on his shoulder.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Same day, 2:00PM, Juuban Library...  
  
Amy took off her glasses and closed the advanced Literature book she had  
been reading. She rubbed her temples, trying to rid herself of the headache that had  
occurred. Her mind was wandering over everything that had happened since last  
week. She wasn't blind to the fact that she had buried herself into her school work  
more than usual. She also knew the cause of it. Serena was on her mind most of the  
twenty-fours hours each day.  
  
Amy then thought of the memories Sailor Pluto had unlocked. She blushed as  
she remembered the moments she had shared with Trowa in their past life. Amy  
couldn't help but feel something for the silent teenager. Before their memories had  
been released, she admitted to herself that she had a crush on Trowa. Trowa's  
silence had intrigued her. His soulful green eyes and his soft brown hair was not  
overlooked either. She had not confided in her friends because she was embarrassed.  
  
Amy shook her head. She was not going to get any studying done. She  
gathered her books and left the library. On her way home, she passed the entrance  
to the zoo. Suddenly, she was struck with an impulse and made her way to the ticket  
booth. She hadn't been to the zoo in ages. A nice visit to the zoo might soothe her  
nerves for the time being at least.  
  
Amy walked through the entrance, her three textbooks still in her arms. She  
traveled from exhibit to exhibit, gazing admiringly at each unique creature. She  
forgot how amazing each animal could be. As she walked, her head was turned  
towards the animals, not watching where she was going. She bumped into someone  
and her books fell to the ground. She bent to pick them up and from her line of  
sight, she saw someone also bend down to pick the books up for her. Their hands  
brushed against the other as they both went for the same book. Amy suddenly got  
these warm tingles and a sense of deja vu struck her.  
  
Three minutes earlier, opposite direction....  
  
Trowa studied the lion before him. He loved creatures and he was recalling  
the time when he had first entered the circus. That day was when he had made it to  
Earth in his Gundam Heavyarms.   
  
The teenager's thoughts then turned to his awakening. He sighed softly as he  
realized how bad things looked. All his friends had been shutting themselves out but  
that's what he was doing, too. He visited the zoo everyday. He had not seen the  
Sailor Senshi since that time either. A faint smile crossed his lips as he thought of  
the Senshi of ice and wisdom. In his silence, Trowa had not failed to notice the shy  
girl when he had first seen her in class. Her blue hair framed her face perfectly and  
her ocean blue eyes sparkled with knowledge and curiosity. He had never  
experienced the feelings he was having now, except for the time in the Silver  
Millennium and it was for the same girl.  
  
Trowa continued walking down the path. He was so deep in his thoughts that  
he didn't see the person ahead of him. He bumped into the person, which snapped  
him out of his stupor. He quickly bent down a moment after the person had and  
moved to pick up the fallen books. His hand brushed against the other's and he felt  
warm tingles run through his body at the slight contact. A sense of deja vu hit him  
and he froze as he recalled that same touch from long ago.  
  
Amy lifted her head slowly as she saw that the stranger's hand had gone stiff.  
However, she did have a hunch to who it might be. That touch could only be from  
one person she knew from long ago and only had met again recently. She stifled a  
gasp as she realized her hunch was true as her line of sight continued upwards.  
Black shoes, gray slacks, black turtleneck....   
  
Amy finally lifted her head all the way and couldn't help but stare at the  
young man bent in front of her. He was as handsome as she had last seen him. Her  
cheeks turned a rosy pink as she realized she was staring. She quickly averted her  
gaze from the piercing green eye that was not covered by his brown hair.   
  
Trowa realized Amy was the owner of the hand that had brushed against his.  
He knew her touch only too well. He gazed down as he saw her lift her head slowly  
to meet his face. When she looked up all the way, he couldn't believe his eyes. Was it  
just him or had she grown more beautiful since the last time he saw her? He smiled  
a bit as he saw her turn away abruptly, a pink tint gracing her cheeks. Quickly, he  
picked up her three books and stood up.  
  
Amy got up as soon as Trowa did. "Good afternoon, Trowa," she greeted  
softly.  
  
"Good afternoon, Amy," Trowa responded.  
  
The two just stood there for awhile, both of them not really knowing what to  
say to the other. Amy finally spoke up. "So, Trowa, do you come here often?"  
  
Usually, Trowa would just nod to a question like that or just not say  
anything. He found himself answering before he knew what had happened. "I've  
been coming here everyday since last week."   
  
An odd silence again filled the air as the two again recalled the events of their  
awakening. For a second time, Amy tried to make conversation. "It's a nice day,  
isn't it?" She almost hit herself over the head for saying something as lame as that.  
'Amy, you're an A+ student and you say something as lame as that in front of a  
classmate,' she scolded herself. 'Ahh, but is he only a classmate?' another voice  
taunted in her head.  
  
Trowa couldn't help but smile at the question. "It sure is, Amy," he replied.  
"Would you like me to give you a tour of the zoo?"  
  
Amy quickly accepted his offer, trying not to sound too eager. Soon, the two  
had walked around the entire zoo, chatting away. The ice was broken and they felt  
comfortable with each other. Trowa couldn't believe how freely he was talking with  
the petite girl beside him. He talked more than he ever had before! Amy had this  
knack of making him open up to her. Amy was also enjoying her time with Trowa.  
She learned a lot about him and was getting to like him more and more.  
  
Trowa decided to do something he had never really done before. "Amy?" 'I  
can't believe I'm doing this!' he thought.  
  
"Yes Trowa?"  
  
'It's now or never,' he told himself. "Umm... would you like to go out with  
me sometime?"  
  
Amy blushed a light pink. She had never gone out on a date before, let alone  
be asked on one. "Sure," she answered quietly.  
  
Trowa smiled a real genuine smile. "That's great!"   
  
Slowly, his hand reached out to hold hers. Amy saw what he was doing and  
her hand also started to reach out to his. Then each of them was holding the other's  
hand. For another time, tingles ran up their whole bodies from the contact. Amy  
smiled peacefully as she looked down at their entwined hands. She knew that they  
weren't really in love yet, but they were on the right path. In that moment, she knew  
she wouldn't want to have it any other way.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Same day, 2:00PM, Winner Mansion...  
  
Quatre listened to the tune of his violin as he played a familiar song. His  
thoughts traveled freely. Over the memories, over his friends, over the Sailor Senshi,  
and over Mina Aino, most of all. He smiled as he thought of the blonde girl. When  
he first saw her, he had this gut feeling she was special. Her smile made him melt.  
He had feelings for her before the awakening, of that he was sure. He loved how  
bubbly she was. His smile turned wistful and he ended the song after a few more  
notes.  
  
Quatre decided to take a walk. He had not gone out of his mansion for a  
week because he was trying to sort out his feelings. Before he went out the front  
door, he stopped by Heero's room. He was worried for his friend and fellow pilot.  
He had not gone out of his room since the arrival of Sailor Pluto. As far as Quatre  
knew, Heero had not eaten in days. He wouldn't come out and didn't say anything  
at all.  
  
Quatre knocked on the door softly. "Heero?" he asked.   
  
No answer greeted his ears. He tried two more times before giving up. He  
walked through the entrance of his mansion. He didn't know where he was going to  
go. He wandered through the streets of Juuban, not really caring which way he  
went. He walked past the arcade and for some reason, he lifted his head from the  
sidewalk to look through the glass. He saw a familiar blond head seated in the  
racing game.   
  
Now, Quatre was usually shy but today he felt as if should do something  
about his relationship with Mina, or lack there of. He entered through the glass  
doors of the arcade and headed towards Mina, who was concentrating on the game.  
He saw her cry out in triumph as she won first place.   
  
Quatre approached her, laid a hand on her shoulder, and whispered in her  
ear. "May I join you?"  
  
Five minutes earlier, Crown Arcade...   
  
Mina gripped the steering wheel as if her life depended on it. Half of her  
mind was still going over the awakening and the other half was trying to win the  
race on the arcade game. How had life become so confusing? She was frustrated.  
Totally and completely frustrated. She had not seen her friends or the Gundam  
pilots since last week.   
  
A dreamy smile lit her features as she thought of a certain blonde teenager,  
her age. She loved how his wild bangs fell against his forehead and bright blue eyes.  
Each time they met before, she resisted the urge to run her hand through the  
platinum gold locks. She had a crush on him, that's for sure. She had it when he  
first walked through the classroom door and into her hectic life. He was so sweet  
and innocent.   
  
Mina sighed and all her attention turned back to the game at hand. She  
turned the wheel and concentrated on getting to the finish line. 'Come on, come on,'  
she urged herself, failing to notice the object of her previous thoughts enter through  
the arcade doors. "Yes!" She pumped a fist into the air as she passed the finish line  
in first place.  
  
Mina jumped slightly as a hand was laid onto her shoulder and an all too  
familiar voice whispered in her ear. "May I join you?"  
  
Mina shivered slightly in pleasure at the feeling of his breath. She turned  
around to be confronted with the kawaii face of one Quatre Raberba Winner. She  
smiled at how his face was a mixture of nervousness and determination. "Sure,  
Quatre," she answered cheerfully.  
  
Quatre returned her smile with one of his own and went to the other side of  
the game, where Player 2 was supposed to be. He sat down and put in the fifty cents  
needed for the game.   
  
Mina turned the other way to face him again. "Have you ever played this  
before, Quatre?" she asked politely.  
  
Quatre shook his head no. "No, I haven't Mina," he answered. Truth was,  
being a Gundam pilot and heir to the Winner Corporation (AN: Did I get that  
right?) didn't leave him much time to play video games.   
  
"Oh okay," Mina said. "Lets see how you do."  
  
The racing game started and Mina had decided that she would go easy on  
Quatre, it being his first time. However, she was surprised when he made it out fast  
and was passing the other cars as if he had played a million times before. She  
couldn't keep up with him and made second place.   
  
Mina looked at him accusingly, yet playfully. "I thought you said you hadn't  
played this game before. You were great!"  
  
Quatre blushed lightly at her compliment, also noticing how her light blue  
eyes were sparkling with amusement. "I guess it comes with being a pilot. It's  
actually pretty easy after you learn how to master a Gundam."  
  
Mina looked thoughtful for a second, then nodded her agreement. "You're  
right, Quatre. It does look pretty hard to pilot your machine. This racing game is  
probably something for babies compared to it." Then she got a huge grin on her  
face. "I want a rematch!"  
  
Quatre's smile lit up his face. "You're on!"  
  
(AN: I don't know if Quatre would say something like that, but oh well.)  
  
The two played three more games before finally leaving. As they walked  
down the many streets and shops of Tokyo, they learned a lot about the other. Mina  
understood about his parents because even though hers were still alive, they were  
rarely home. She was usually alone, left with only Artemis to keep her company.   
  
Quatre and Mina neared her house and they stopped just outside her front  
door.  
  
"Umm...."  
  
"Soo...."  
  
The two young teenagers really didn't know what to say. Rapid thoughts  
were going through each of their heads.   
  
'What do I do?' Quatre thought. 'Do I just say goodbye, then leave? Should  
I kiss her? Maybe that's too soon. What about on the cheek? What if she thinks I'm  
doing it because of our awakening? .... I would love to run my fingers through her  
silky hair, though...'  
  
'Do we just stand here all day?' Mina thought. 'Should I kiss him? Or is he  
supposed to kiss me first? Maybe it's too soon. Maybe he doesn't like me. Are the  
guys supposed to make the first move? Argh! I don't know!! God, why does he have  
to look so kawaii with those blue eyes?'   
  
After much thought and just standing there for a full five minutes without  
saying anything at all, Quatre decided he would kiss Mina on the cheek but she beat  
him to it.   
  
Before he could say or do anything after breaking away from his thoughts,  
Mina stepped up close to him and kissed his right cheek with her full, pink lips.  
Warm sensations ran through their bodies from the skin contact. She stepped back  
and then opened the door with her key. She ran into the house but not before giving  
Quatre another sunny smile and saying bye.  
  
Quatre just kind of stood there, stupefied. He then shook his head and  
slowly, a nice pink shade crawled into his cheeks. 'Guess she beat me to it,' he  
thought, amused. His right hand moved slowly up to the spot where Mina had  
kissed him. He liked the feel of it and couldn't wait until next time. With that  
thought, he spun around and walked back toward his mansion, whistling a happy  
tune, all worries banished until later.  
  
Mina sighed dreamily and leaned against the front door. She slid all the way  
down until she was sitting on her butt on the wooden floor, her arms wrapped  
around her knees. She sure liked the way her skin felt against his. It was tingly and  
warm. It felt right and that was only a peck on the cheek! Mina smiled in her  
daydream. If that was what a kiss on the cheek felt like, she couldn't wait until a  
kiss on the lips!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Same day, 2:00PM, Rose Gardens, Juuban Park....  
  
(AN: In this, Duo likes plants. I'm not sure if he does in the GW series but in  
this, he does.)  
  
Duo gazed at the beautiful variety of roses all around him. He loved the soft  
feel of the flower petals. Here, he could forget all the stress and worry he had gone  
through the past few days. A frown crossed through his handsome features as he  
thought about Serenity, or now Serena. Her kidnapping and the awakening had  
succeeded in breaking away both groups because they were confused and needed to  
get things straight.   
  
Duo's thoughts turned wishful as he thought about Lita Kino. Her deep  
brown hair looked luscious and soft to touch. Her green eyes shone like emeralds.  
Before the memories, he had failed to ask her out because he was afraid of rejection.  
What if she didn't like him? He felt silly because before, he was usually confident.  
With Lita, he was nervous and his palms got sweaty.  
  
The young braided teenager began to daydream. He and Lita were in a park,  
having a picnic with their friends. Serena was there, as well as everyone else. They  
were all talking and laughing just like in the Silver Millennium. Duo's mood was  
carefree as he and Lita started to draw closer to one another. Just as their lips were  
about to touch, a voice broke through.  
  
"Duo! Duo?"  
  
Fifteen minutes earlier, Lita's apartment, kitchen....  
  
Lita checked the timer on her oven, making sure her chocolate chip cookies  
didn't burn. They had to be just right. Her cooking talents never ceased to amaze  
her and her friends. 'Serena would just love this...,' Lita thought, smiling, but it  
soon turned into a frown. Her eyes closed in frustration and sorrow.  
  
Tears threatened to spill but she refused to let them fall. She would not be  
weak. She couldn't afford to be weak. She had failed in her duty to protect her  
princess, but also, she had failed to protect her dearest friend. That was even worse  
to her. She tried to think of happier thoughts. Serena would be back soon enough,  
she had to have faith. Just for now, she wanted to think of better things. Things that  
would help ease the pain she felt, as if she was responsible.   
  
Lita's musings landed on certain recollections of the past lived long ago. A  
small smile lit her worry creased face as she thought of her past love. He had always  
managed to make her laugh and keep the sadness at bay. When she saw Duo  
Maxwell enter the classroom, her glazed over, 'He looks like my old boyfriend,' look  
did not make its way on her face. She felt as if he were very special and could not  
even compare to her ex. She first noticed his lopsided grin, which made her heart  
melt. Then she saw his eyes, they looked violet at first but then one would notice  
that they were really colbat blue, a very beautiful shade. She also loved his long,  
brown braid.   
  
Suddenly, a burnt smell invaded her boy crazy, or should I say Duo crazy,  
thoughts. Lita snapped to attention and cried out as she saw smoke coming from her  
oven.   
  
"Oh no! Oh no!" She quickly grabbed her green oven mittens and put them  
on. She turned off the oven. When she opened it, thick black smoke came out,  
making her cough and her eyes water. She grabbed the hot tray with her oven  
mitten hands and quickly pulled it out.   
  
"Great," she muttered. The smoke had cleared and the whole kitchen now  
smelt burnt. The cookies were all black and looked like something that was cooked  
by Serena.   
  
(Krys: No offense, Sere-chan! Serena: None taken. That really is what would  
happen if I tried to bake! *sweatdrop*)  
  
"Maybe I need a break," Lita said to herself. So, she cleaned up her mess and  
headed out the door, although the kitchen still smelled. She figured she would clean  
it later.   
  
As Lita got out of the elevator and walked through the glass double doors,  
she wondered where she should go. Her hand suddenly reached up to touch her pink  
rose earrings. A small smile came from her face. She knew where she could go, the  
Juuban Park, in the Rose Garden.   
  
It took her about ten minutes to get to the garden but she didn't mind. The  
sight before her was well worth it. A gasp of awe escaped her lips as she looked at  
the landscape around her. She had forgotten how beautiful the gardens were. A  
large variety of roses surrounded her which ever way she turned. Red, white, yellow,  
and lots more expanded all around. The wonderful scent of roses filled her nose.   
  
As she walked through the worn paths, she saw a familiar figure ahead of  
her. He was standing by her favorite roses, the pink colored ones. As she came  
closer, she saw that he was facing her but his eyes were closed. A cute smile was on  
his face and he was relaxed, as if he was remembering or dreaming something  
pleasant. She wondered if she should disturb him or not.   
  
Something came over her at that moment. She started to speak as if acting on  
an impulse. "Duo! Duo?"  
  
Duo's eyes opened and he looked confused for a moment. Then his eyes  
focused on her. Duo froze for a split second. The main object of his daydream was  
standing right in front of him!   
  
Lita was looking at him. He was studying her and was being silent. She  
repeated what she had said earlier. "Duo, are you okay?"  
  
Duo snapped out of it. He gave her a sheepish smile, which caused her heart  
to beat wildly. "Oh sorry, Lita. I just kinda spaced there for a moment."  
  
"It's okay, Duo. So, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Just thought I'd look at the beautiful plants," Duo replied. He bent toward  
the pink roses and carefully picked one. "For you, dear princess," he said in a regal  
tone, while holding the flower to her.  
  
For the first time in a week, Lita giggled happily. She took the rose from  
Duo. She held it to her nose and smelled the sweet fragrance as the soft petals  
brushed against her skin.   
  
"Thanks, Duo," she told him.  
  
"I'm at your service, madam," he said with a goofy grin.  
  
Lita couldn't help but laugh at his face again. This was how it was back  
before. Duo always managed to get her to feel better, no matter what. A sense of  
peacefulness flooded through her entire system. She looked into his colbat blue eyes.  
That twinkle of mischief was there, as usual.  
  
"Come on, lets walk around," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him  
in one direction.  
  
Tingles came from the contact but each pretended not to notice. They spent  
almost the entire day just laughing and talking. Everything seemed so right. It  
would have been better if all their friends were there, too.   
  
Finally, Duo couldn't seem to keep his emotions in anymore. He turned  
toward Lita. She halted as she saw him stop.  
  
"Anything wrong, Duo?" she asked.  
  
Duo shifted uncomfortably. "Well..." he started. "What I mean is..." he tried  
again. 'Forget this!' he thought. "Lita, I've been wanting to do this since the first  
time I saw you!" he blurted out.  
  
Duo tipped her chin and brought his lips down on hers. Lita's knees went  
weak and she would have fallen if Duo hadn't encircled his arms around her waist.  
The kiss was so sweet and both their hearts were screaming, "Finally!" They broke  
apart after awhile, each already missing the soft skin of the other.   
  
"Wow." Lita couldn't seem to think of anything else to say.  
  
Duo grinned at her. "Definitely wow."  
  
Lita smiled and punched him playfully in the arm. "So, how long were you  
going to wait before you did that?"  
  
Duo faked a pained look as he grabbed his shoulder. "Did you have to hit  
me?" His face turned serious as he answered her question. "I just couldn't hold in  
my emotion any longer."  
  
Lita brushed away some of his brown bangs. "Me too," she whispered softly.  
She then grinned mischievously. She kissed the tip of his nose. "You're it!" She  
started to run in one direction.  
  
Duo looked surprised but laughed. "Hey, no fair!" He started to chase after  
her, while she giggled.  
  
Lita smiled for who knows how many times that day. Things were great. She  
had her love and something inside her told her that her friends were happy, too. All  
they needed to do now was get Serena back. Then things would be perfect.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A grand throne room in the heavens....  
  
The room was very large and circular. There were nine thrones, each highly  
decorated. Each was put into one part of the circular room. Whoever sat down  
would be able to look at each individual person there. One of the thrones was the  
grandest and sat at the head of the room. Five of the magnificent thrones were  
occupied, including the head one.   
  
Four pictures were in motion, replaying the days events of eight people, for  
the powerful figures seated in front of them. Then all the images stopped and  
zoomed in on one particular time of the day.  
  
The first picture showed Raye and Wufei earlier that day. It was when Raye  
had helped Wufei to his feet. Each of them had a expression of love on their faces.  
The second picture showed Amy and Trowa. The two were holding hands and each  
had a mysterious smile lighting up their face. The third picture showed Quatre and  
Mina. It was while they were walking around the shops. Mina had her arm around  
Quatre's. She was laughing and Quatre had a smile which showed great affection.  
The last picture showed Duo and Lita. It was after they had kissed. Duo still had his  
arms around the tall girl's waist. They were looking into each other's eyes, their  
foreheads touching.  
  
"Nicely done, Aphrodite," said one of the figures. He was a short man but  
you could tell he was powerful. He had ocean blue eyes and soft blue hair. His robes  
were indigo and light blue.  
  
"Thanks, Hermes," a woman replied. She was very beautiful. Golden curls  
cascaded onto her creamy shoulders. A gold dress adorned her pleasing figure.  
  
"I'm glad that my daughter is happy," said a figure. He had on robes like the  
other, except his were red and black. Violet streaks shined through his short back  
hair.  
  
"I agree with you, Aries," said another. He, too, had robes like the other  
males occupying the room. His were of a green that matched his eyes. He had brown  
hair.  
  
The figure in the head throne sighed softly. You could tell she was a female.  
She was wearing a cloak with a hood, so you couldn't see her face. However, her  
gown was a shimmering silver with gold decorations.  
  
"They will succeed in rescuing your daughter," said the figure in green.  
  
"Zeus, I know they will," said the woman. "I also agree with you and Aries.  
I'm happy for all your daughters."  
  
"But.." prompted Hermes.  
  
"It's not over yet," the woman replied. "If they defeat Beryl, more enemies  
will come. I'm not sure if the outcome will be good."  
  
"You have to have faith," said Aphrodite. "They have all been through a  
lot."  
  
"You know, their personalities aren't that different from their past ones,"  
remarked Aries.   
  
"I know," said the woman. "Your daughter still inherited your famous  
temper."   
  
All the occupants laughed softly.  
  
"My darling little girl, still as shy as always," said Hermes as he looked at one  
of the frozen pictures.  
  
"My girl still has all her spunk," Zeus commented.  
  
"My daughter is still outgoing," Aphrodite said.  
  
"My daughter with her big heart," the woman said softly. "It's not fair."  
  
"You learned a long time ago that life isn't fair," said Zeus.  
  
"Yes, but the outcome of the fight against Beryl will not please you if you  
knew," she replied.  
  
"What's going to happen? They will win, won't they?" demanded Aries.  
  
"I can not tell you that," she said.  
  
"Is something going to happen to our daughters, Selene?" asked Hermes.  
  
The woman stood up. The hood fell, revealing her beautiful face. Her hair  
was silver, done into two buns with twin streamers falling gracefully to the ground.  
  
"No," Selene answered. "Even if something does happen, I will try to save  
them again, just like when I ruled the universe long ago."  
  
"Then what is troubling you?" asked Zeus.  
  
"It is not of my authority to say yet."   
  
Selene waved her hand through the air. Two more images appeared. Heero  
and Cassandra were in their rooms. She closed her eyes and looked away for a  
moment.  
  
'Just when they remembered, too....' she thought. Then she looked at each of  
her fellow gods. "Let your children be happy for now... with their four loves."  
  
End of Chapter 6 - Four Loves  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter 7 - Preparations  
  
How was it? *shrugs* Tell me what you think. I don't know if I got the gods'  
names right. I just imagined what they would look like when I described them. I put  
a lot of clues to who their daughters are, so I shouldn't have to tell you. If you still  
do not know, e-mail me. Also, Selene is Queen Serenity. Yes, I do know that Zeus is  
supposed to be king of the gods, but he's not in my fanfic. Also, read the side story  
that comes with this, called "Please Remember." Don't forget to review!! Always,  
Krys ^_~ 


	8. Side Story - Please Remember

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Both series belong  
to their rightful owner(s) and creator(s). Also, I do not own the song, "Please  
Remember," sung by LeAnn Rimes. It is from the Coyote Ugly soundtrack. Enjoy  
the story!! =0)  
  
Warning: Heero is out of character, definitely.  
  
(******) - Author's Notes  
  
Krys: The following is a special part of "Love's Ways." It is mainly focused on my  
dear muse, Heero, and my favorite anime character, Serena.  
  
Heero: *mutters* I can't believe I'm sticking around.  
  
Krys: *glares* Did you say something, Heero-kun?  
  
Heero: *sweatdrop forms* No! No! Just saying that the following is part songfic.  
  
Krys: *nods head* Good. Thanks for reminding me. *turns to readers* The lyrics  
may not be right just to warn you. Also, I changed them around a bit to fit the mood  
and the situation. The song will be in this: ~. Also, we take a look into the Silver  
Millennium. The characters were all 15 at the time of the fall of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
*Silence fills the air*  
  
Krys: *nudges Heero* Heero-kun! Your line?  
  
Heero: *puzzled* Omae o korosu?  
  
Krys: *sighs and places forehead on palm* No, Heero-kun! Your 'other' line, please.  
  
Heero: Oh, that one. Enjoy Krys-chan's story and please review! Also- *takes out  
gun* No flames!! Or else. *glares menacingly*  
  
********************************  
Love's Ways  
Please Remember  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*******************************  
  
Heero is in his room with the door locked and the curtains shut, not letting  
any light in. To him, the only light he needed was gone. She was taken away right  
after he had found her. Now he remembered why he had shut out emotion. It was so  
painful and caused too much heartache.  
  
After Sailor Pluto had sent him back, he found himself in the front of  
Quatre's mansion. Immediately, he entered the huge house with his key and made  
his way into his room. After doing so, he locked the door and closed anything that  
let in light. He had laid himself on his stomach on the bed. His chin rested on his  
arms as he just stared at the gold locket in front of him on the blanket, never  
touching it. It seemed to have a glow of its own.   
  
Quatre, Wufei, Duo, and Trowa tried several times to get him to come out.  
He never responded to their efforts. He stayed in the same position until he could see  
faint moonlight against the curtains. He quietly left his bedroom and ate in the  
kitchen while everyone else was asleep. He felt nothing, absolutely nothing, inside of  
him.   
  
In the present, as he was again, for the hundredth time, staring at the symbol  
of undying love, he finally ventured to touch it. He was now seated against the  
headboard of his bed, the unopened locket right next to him. His fingers brushed  
against the solid gold locket. Maybe that was the wrong thing to do, it depended on  
the way you looked at it. He was swept by several flashbacks, mostly involving him  
and Serena.  
  
~Time...  
Sometimes the time just slips away~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
An eight year old Heero walked by the edges of the giant forest of the Moon  
Kingdom. He decided to look for something to do. He was so bored and all his  
friends were doing something. Training had been cancelled. Suddenly, he heard a  
soft sniffling coming from a tree trunk ahead. Cautiously, he headed towards it  
without making a sound. What he found was not what he had expected.   
  
A small girl around his age had her arms wrapped around her legs. She was  
crying softly. Her face was hidden among the long cascade of hair covering her  
head.   
  
Now, Heero was going through his training. He was being taught to always  
be cautious and never really get close to anyone. He was an orphan and the military  
had adopted him. He was not shown affection or love. However, this little girl  
seemed to be calling to him without even realizing it.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked softly.  
  
The girl raised her head in surprise and fear. Her body relaxed as she  
glanced at the boy in front of her. Heero was trying not to let his mouth hang open.  
He was staring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen for his eight years of  
living.   
  
~And you're left with this today  
Left with the memories~  
  
"Who are you?" the small girl asked softly.  
  
"My name's Heero," he answered. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm Princess Serenity," she replied.  
  
"You're the princess?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"You don't have the mark of the royal family of the moon," he said.  
  
"I do too!" she said indignantly. Her petite hands went to brush the messy  
golden locks by her forehead. They swept the hair away to reveal a golden crescent  
moon shining.  
  
Heero now felt incredibly stupid. "Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"S' okay," Serenity told him cheerfully.   
  
"Why were you crying?" he asked, curiously.  
  
"Raye was making fun of me," she told him. "I ran away from her."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"So, do you want to play with me?" she asked innocently.  
  
Heero thought about it for awhile and agreed. "Sure."  
  
"Great!" she exclaimed.   
  
The small princess grabbed his hand and ran toward the palace. So, a new  
friendship was born...  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~I...  
I'll always think of you and smile~  
  
Heero now had his eyes closed. Sometime during his first flashback, he held  
the heart-shaped locket in a deathgrip. His fingers were wrapped tightly around it.  
As he thought about Serena, a smile that you wouldn't think capable of the perfect  
soldier lit up his tired face.   
  
~And be happy for the time  
I had you with me~  
  
Cassandra (Serena) was sleeping not exactly peacefully. She was dreaming  
things that she didn't understand. There was always this boy there and a grand  
palace. The Senshi were there, too, but she didn't attack them for some reason. She  
saw flashes of the Gundams and and four more boys she had never seen before, or so  
she thought. Even though she could have sworn she had never been with any one of  
them, something told her to look deeper within herself.  
  
(AN: Heero and Cassandra (Serena) are having the same flashbacks. Heero is  
still awake but Cassandra is dreaming them. Just to tell you, it is during the  
afternoon. Cassandra was worn out from trying out new attacks, so she decided to  
rest.)  
  
~Though we go our separate ways  
I won't forget~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A ten year old Princess Serenity was waiting on the gazebo for a certain pilot  
friend. She waited and waited and waited. The stars were out now and they  
sparkled gently. The young princess didn't notice. She ran from the large white  
gazebo and into the palace. She hurried into her mother's room, who was now  
resting after all the day's events.   
  
"By the moon!" exclaimed Queen Serenity. "Child, what happened to make  
you so upset?"  
  
Princess Serenity's face was tear-stained. Her hair was messed up and her  
dress had a tear in it when she had tripped on accident, trying to get to the palace.  
"I was waiting for Heero and he never came." She sniffled a bit and sat down with  
her mother on the bed.  
  
Queen Serenity looked at her daughter with love and care. "Heero Yuy?" she  
asked softly.  
  
"Yes, mother," the princess replied.  
  
"Daughter...," Queen Serenity started hesitantly. "I'm afraid he had to go on  
a long training mission. He won't be back for quite awhile. There is a man on Earth  
who is slowly gaining power. Your friend was chosen to be one of the special agents  
to help defeat him."  
  
"How long will he be gone?" her daughter asked fearfully.  
  
The moon queen looked away from her daughter's innocent eyes, not  
wanting to cause her heartbreak. "Three years, my little bunny," she answered so  
quietly, it was barely above a whisper.   
  
"No," Princess Serenity said in denial. "That's too long! He's my best friend!  
He can't just go away like this!" The young heiress ran from her mother's large  
room and into her own, shutting the door behind her, not so quietly.   
  
Queen Serenity, or should I say Selene, glanced at where her daughter was  
sadly. A flicker of several emotions went through her eyes. The queen and goddess  
of the moon knew all and sometimes she had to keep it to herself. Her little girl was  
growing up.   
  
(AN: If you haven't, read Chapter 6 of Love's Ways. Selene a.k.a Queen  
Serenity is mentioned. She is the goddess of the moon.)   
  
"He won't always be your best friend, love...," the queen said into the open  
air. "Love, fate, and destiny have other plans." With that said, a warm smile graced  
her face as she thought of her daughter's coming happiness.   
  
~So don't forget  
The memories we made~  
  
Princess Serenity ran into her room, shutting the door behind her. She was  
ready to cry again but she wouldn't. Her sadness soon turned to anger. She went to  
the balcony and stared at Earth and the many stars.   
  
"You didn't even say goodbye!!" she shouted angrily to the sky. She went  
into her room again and flopped down onto her bed.   
  
"You didn't say goodbye...," she said more softly. "Why? I'll never forget  
you... Never..."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~Please remember  
Please remember~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Heero looked around at his surroundings. He was now thirteen years old. He  
had been away from the moon for three years. He hadn't been able to say goodbye  
to Serenity. He would have felt guilty still but emotion had been beaten out of him.  
He was taken by special trainers and was separated from each of his friends. They  
were trained individually. It seems he got the hardest general out of the bunch.  
Heero had visited all the planets and was taken under any situation possible. He  
learned about his Gundam and was almost mastering the Zero system.  
  
Heero was now by the gardens and was standing by the white gazebo he was  
supposed to meet Serenity in three years ago. He now noticed a girl around his age  
was there, her back turned to him. She had a very familiar and unique hairstyle.   
  
~I was there for you  
And you were there for me~  
  
Suddenly, as if she had felt him staring at her back, the teenage girl whirled  
around. Her golden hair flying and white gown twirling. Heero just stared into her  
eyes, those familiar eyes he had looked into for two years and wasn't able to see for  
three. A dull pain entered his chest. Why? He did not know. He approached the  
silent princess. He waited for her to speak, actually hoping she wouldn't be mad  
with him.   
  
Serenity studied the young man before her. He had changed so much.  
Something in his eyes wasn't right either. They were so cold and emotionless. What  
had they done to him? She had forgiven him long ago and awaited the time when  
she would be reunited with her best friend. Now was her chance. They were in the  
same spot they had always met and it was the same spot where he had not been able  
to come.  
  
Serenity let a smile light up her delicate features. "Better late than never,"  
she told him.  
  
All the perfect soldier could do was let a very faint smile make its way onto  
his face.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~Please remember  
Our time together~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Serenity!" yelled Heero. He was being dragged by a certain princess to go  
somewhere. "Where are we going that's so urgent?!"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted you to see this," Serenity replied. She led him down a  
concealed path. They ended up in a place with a wide lake and beautiful flowers of  
all kinds.  
  
(AN: Mentioned in prologue, dream sequence.)  
  
Heero just stared with wide eyes for a moment. Suddenly, he shook his head  
and his eyes were expressionless. "What's so important about this place?"  
  
Serenity looked at him with her crystal orbs. "I just wanted you to know  
about my secret place," she confessed. She twirled around on the soft green grass.  
"Can't you just feel the magic?" she asked with delight.  
  
Heero couldn't help but smile at the picture she made. The moon princess,  
mature and powerful, still able to keep the innocence of a mere child. She twirled  
around and around like a little girl. Her pure white gown swirled with her  
movements. An angel was all he could say to describe her. And that's what she  
would always be to him. A beautiful angel from the heavens themselves.   
  
* End Flashback*  
  
~When time was yours and mine  
And we were our destiny~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Heero was in his room and out on the balcony. It had been a year since he  
had come back with his fellow agents. He and Serenity quickly regained their lost  
friendship. She was slowly getting through to him. After all this time, he realized  
that he, the perfect soldier, had fallen in love with the beautiful moon princess.  
  
From the balcony, he could see the fair princess in the gardens with her  
court. They were laughing and she made the perfect picture just smiling. His door  
opened softly and someone entered. He turned and recognized the person as Quatre.   
He looked back at his princess. Quatre joined him on the balcony and followed his  
line of sight.   
  
Quatre smiled knowingly. "Heero, you have to tell her."  
  
"What?" Heero asked in his monotone.  
  
"I think it's pretty obvious what," Quatre replied. He smiled as he saw his  
love with her princess.  
  
"I don't know how," Heero confessed quietly.  
  
"Follow what your heart says," Quatre advised. "Listen to your heart. Let it  
speak for once Heero. You have built a barrier around it. You owe it that much."  
  
"I don't know if I can."  
  
Quatre smiled sadly. "Then you'll lose her..." He glanced once more toward  
the princesses and then left the room.  
  
Heero looked back at Serenity and a pain entered his heart as he saw Prince  
Endymion of Earth walk up to her and hand her a red rose. She smiled her gentle  
smile and accepted it. Quatre's last words to him echoed through his head.  
  
'Then you'll lose her...'  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~Please remember  
Please remember... me~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Serenity skated across the lake by herself. She needed time to be alone. Her  
skates scratched the ice as she just kept going in an oval pattern. The warm breeze  
kept her comfortable and she passed her hand through her long hair.  
  
Life had led her to a crossroads. Two paths to choose. Two lives to lead. Two  
ways to go. One would be chosen and the other discarded. One would be the right  
way and the other wrong. One would lead to her happiness and the other, her  
misery.  
  
The moon princess didn't know which to choose. She didn't know which  
path to take. She was stuck in the middle. One side prompted her to choose it but  
the other had claimed her heart without realizing it.  
  
To another, it was simple. Just choose one. Just do it.   
  
Prince Endymion or Agent Heero.  
  
Prince Endymion obviously wanted to court her. He gave her roses and small  
trinkets. He tried to win her with his charm, which seemed to work on all the other  
ladies, except her. She, of course, accepted the gifts with thanks and the proper  
politeness of a princess but an obstacle was in the way of letting her just run into his  
awaiting arms.   
  
The older prince had been too late to win the princess's affections. She had  
fallen in love with her best friend, Heero Yuy, when she was thirteen years old. It  
could've been when she was younger. She was just too young to realize it. Why  
didn't she just go and choose Heero then? She was afraid. Afraid that he wouldn't  
want her. Would reject her. Emotions had been buried deep within him. So deep,  
she didn't know if they would be recovered at all. She helped him and when there  
was the slightest flicker of emotion in his eyes, her hope would burn brighter.  
  
Prince Endymion represented wealth and power. He was strong and held the  
highest social status of a planet. He was the prince of Earth after all. That path  
promised fortune and passion but not love. Maybe she would fall in love with him  
later on. She could learn to love him... couldn't she?  
  
Heero Yuy, Agent 01, symbolized the promise of love and happiness. He was  
cold and emotionless, yes, but he wouldn't be fighting if he didn't really care deep  
inside. Sure, he wasn't high in the social ladder but he was always there when she  
needed someone. He walked with her. He listened to her. He was her best friend. He  
was what she always wanted in a man. Sure, the emotions could use working on, but  
she loved him still for who he was. There was one feature on his face that seemed to  
get to her at any time. His eyes. The gorgeous, deep Prussian blue eyes.  
  
Prince Endymion showed feelings for her and was willing to do anything she  
asked. Heero, on the other hand, showed nothing, except a friendship. She wasn't  
sure if he was ready to have a relationship. If he would just show some sign, the  
choice would be easy, but he didn't.  
  
Should she choose the safe path or risk her heart?  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~Goodbye...  
There's just no sadder word to say~  
  
Cassandra woke up, sweating and panting. Her dull hair covered her face.  
For some reason, she felt insecure and so cold. She rocked back and forth in her bed,  
trying to keep warm.  
  
'Those eyes...,' she thought. 'Prussian blue... so warm.... safe...'  
  
(AN: The rest of the flashbacks will now be seen only by Heero.)  
  
~And it's sad to walk away  
With just the memories~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Heero paced the white gazebo nervously. He kept brushing a hand through  
his dark brown hair. Tonight, he had decided he would confess to Serenity how he  
felt about her. She was supposed to meet him here. He didn't know how he was  
going to tell her. What if she just laughed?   
  
As he paced, he heard a giggle behind him and quickly turned around to see  
none other than the moon princess standing there. She was trying to stiffle her  
giggles in her hand.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" asked Heero.  
  
"Nothing," Serenity said, smiling wide. "You just looked so funny pacing  
around here."  
  
"Oh," replied Heero.   
  
"So, why did you ask me to come here?"  
  
"Well, I... you see... it's like this...," Heero said. 'God, I'm such an idiot!'  
  
"Heero, I've never seen you like this before," Serenity said softly, stepping  
closer to him. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Heero answered in a quiet voice. 'But my heart isn't.'  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~Who knows what's in my head?~  
  
Heero was interrupted from his flashback by a knock on the door. He sat up  
straighter and dropped the locket on the bedspread.  
  
"Heero?" Quatre's voice filtered from behind the door. "Are you okay?"  
  
Heero did not answer his call, nor the next ones either. Quatre and the others  
didn't know how he felt. They would never know what went on through his head at  
this time. As he heard Quatre's footsteps grow fainter, he relaxed. He gripped the  
locket and was swept away yet again.  
  
~Believe the life we left behind  
We'll never know again~  
  
*Previous Flashback Continues*  
  
"Okay, Heero, if you're sure," said Serenity. "Did you want to tell me  
something?"  
  
Heero just nodded his head.  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
Heero opened his mouth to say something but soft music interrupted him.  
They both turned to see the royal musicians having their practice way on the other  
side of the large gardens. Heero then got an idea.  
  
"Would you like to dance with me, fair princess?" he asked.  
  
Serenity was surprised but quickly recovered. "Of course," she answered.  
  
~Please remember  
Please remember~  
  
The two stepped closer to one another. Heero took Serenity in his arms and  
led her in a slow dance around the white gazebo. They both relaxed as they were  
taken to a state of total peacefulness. The moon princess laid her head against  
Heero's shoulder. The two just danced, no worries for the time being. They  
imagined that this was how it was supposed to be. That the other had claimed their  
heart to be entwined with the other's forever.  
  
~I was there for you  
And you were there for me~  
  
Heero gathered all his courage and determination. He leaned close to  
Serenity's ear. "I love you," he whispered softly.  
  
Princess Serenity could scarcely believe her ears. Had she heard him right, or  
was she just imagining it? She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. What she  
saw took her completely off guard.  
  
~And remember  
Please remember... me~  
  
Heero's Prussian blue eyes were free, filled with so many emotions. His mask  
was off, his barriers down. All the princess could see was honesty, affection, fear and  
much more. But the one emotion which was the strongest was... love. Love. For her.  
She could hardly hold back her tears as she saw the love. She now knew which path  
to choose. The path which would lead to her eternal happiness with her soulmate.  
  
~Please remember  
Please remember~  
  
Heero waited for her answer as she looked into his eyes. He was scared. The  
perfect soldier was actually scared. This girl before him held his heart in her hands.  
She could either choose to accept it or throw it to the ground. He was completely  
vulnerable. He saw her sapphire eyes start to glisten with tears. His heart filled with  
dread and misery.   
  
~I was there for you  
And you were there for me~  
  
Heero hung his head in denial and defeat. "I understand," he muttered  
softly. "Go to your prince, the one you love." He stopped their dance and was  
heading out of the gazebo.  
  
~Please remember  
Our time together~  
  
Serenity would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. He thought  
that she was crying because she didn't want to cause him heartbreak. She was  
crying because she was happy.  
  
"Wait! Heero!" she exclaimed. "Don't go!"  
  
~When time was yours and mine  
And we were our destiny~  
  
Heero's heart leaped to his throat at the sound of her voice and exclamation.  
A little flame of hope ignited in his heart again. He slowly turned to face the one to  
whom his heart would always belong.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, hearing hope fill his voice.  
  
~Then remember  
Please remember... me~  
  
Serenity walked the steps it took her to get to Heero. She stood in front of  
him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. A wonderful smile lit her face, making  
her seem even more beautiful.  
  
~And I would live  
And have a smile~  
  
Heero knew that he would do anything for the girl, almost a young woman,  
that stood with her arms around his neck. His arms responded by encircling her  
waist.  
  
~And I was wrong  
It was yours and mine~  
  
"Heero?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You were so wrong," she said.   
  
Heero's arms stiffened as she said those words. Was she just playing around  
with him?  
  
"I love 'you'," she said softly, against his lips. "Not him."  
  
~And when a dream was out of reach  
I stood by you   
You stood by me~  
  
The couple's world just seemed to stop in that moment. Everything around  
them blurred and no longer existed to them. The music stopped. The palace faded.  
All that was left was them. Only them.   
  
Their lips met in a kiss which seemed to go on forever. It was soft and gentle  
at first. But it became more urgent. More passion was added and their tongues  
started to dance with each other. It was hot, moist, and they were both exploring  
and tasting.  
  
The two broke apart because, well, they did need to breath. Heero's forehead  
leaned down and rested against hers. They stared happily into each other's eyes.  
They now felt totally and completely whole. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing.  
  
~We took each day and managed high  
I learned to go and cross the sky~  
  
"I love you, princess of my heart," Heero whispered.  
  
"And I love you, soldier of my affections," Serenity whispered back.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~It went by fast   
It went so deep~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(AN: The following was in Chapter 5 - Awaken.)  
  
"I have a gift for you."   
  
"Really?" Serenity questioned, excited.  
  
"Yes." He handed her a box wrapped in gold. He gently rested his chin atop  
her head, drinking in the smell of her hair. He watched silently as she tore off the  
paper and opened the box. He smiled as she gasped in wonder.  
  
Serenity gingerly took out the beautiful heart locket that Heero had given  
her. Silver intricate designs of the moon and roses were inlaid in its surface. In the  
center was a crescent moon, its points facing upwards. She opened the top and an  
enchanting melody filled the air. "It's beautiful..." she whispered in awe.  
  
(AN: It's 'This I Promise You.')  
  
Heero took one of her hands and grasped it tightly. "Read the back,   
princess."  
  
With her free hand, she turned the locket over carefully. She read the words  
written in silver. "Our love, always and forever." Her eyes filled with tears of  
happiness. She slowly turned around to face her beloved.  
  
Heero felt her turn and he looked down to face her sapphire gaze. He could  
see joy swimming in her eyes.   
  
Serenity looked into Heero's Prussian blue eyes. She could see the love  
radiating from them... for her. "I love you," she said softly.   
  
"I love you, too," Heero replied.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~I had you  
And you had me~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The young couple held each other in a tight embrace as they stared  
admiringly at the stars above them. Serenity leaned back against the chest of her  
love.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"We'll always be together, won't we?" the princess asked him.  
  
"Of course," he answered. "Just like our locket says. Always and forever."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~Please remember  
Please remember.....~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(AN: The following was in Prologue - Dreams.)  
  
Heero cradled the body of his love in his arms. The usually emotionless boy,  
now had his mask off. He felt a mix of feelings inside him: sorrow, despair, and  
desperation. His eyes filled with tears. "Serenity, why did you do that? Why?! I  
need you to be alive. Can't you see? I need you... I love you. You're the only one I'll  
ever truly love. You are the only one who has actually been able to steal my heart.  
I'll never find anyone else. Please... I love you."  
  
The golden haired girl smiled weakly and said, "I love you too. I needed to  
save you. You're my true love and I'll never ever forget you. We'll find each other  
again, Heero, I promise." With a second strength, she pulled him towards her for  
one last kiss. The kiss was so soft and gentle and as the two broke apart, he felt her  
body go limp in his arms as the life left her. He cried tears of sorrow and then all  
went black.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero snapped out of his remembrance as the scene of his love's death ended.  
He couldn't let that happen again. He would save her. No matter what it took. But  
all he wanted right now was to hold her in his arms but he couldn't. She wasn't here  
with him. A solitary tear slipped from Heero's eye and slid down his cheek to fall on  
the fabric of his shirt.  
  
"Serena.... please remember...."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cassandra's eyes widened as she heard a voice echo through her head. A  
familiar voice that she used to know so well.   
  
"I'm trying, I'm trying," a certain part of her said.  
  
The voice echoed one more time before fading.  
  
".... please remember...."  
  
End of Please Remember  
  
Krys: *cries* That was so sad!! I can't believe I wrote this!! *wails* Everything will  
be okay, though. I hope. Are you okay, Heero?  
  
Heero: *sniffles a bit and dabs corners of eyes with a hankerchief* *notices everyone  
looking at him* Huh? Oh, I'm fine! *hides hankerchief*   
  
Krys: *rolls her eyes* Yeah, right. *ignores Heero's death glare* Anyways, I hope  
you guys will r/r!!! Can't wait to hear from you!! No flames!!!  
  
Heero: Or else. *points gun* 


	9. Chapter 7 - Preparations

Hi!! I'm so happy!! I'm off Internet restriction!! *does a little dance* Enjoy  
this chapter!!   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Both series belong  
to their rightful owner(s) and creator(s). Enjoy the story!! =0)  
  
(******) - Author's Notes  
  
Krys: Well, minna-chan, here is another chapter for "Loves Ways."   
  
Heero: Finally, she gets it posted.  
  
Krys: Heero! I had important stuff to do!!  
  
Heero: Like what?   
  
Krys: Well, umm.... I...  
  
Heero: *smirks* See?  
  
Krys: Oh you! *bonks Heero over the head*   
  
Heero: *knocked out cold*  
  
Krys: Okay, you can read the chapter now. Hurry and do it before he wakes up! I  
have a feeling he's going to be mad. *tiptoes away*  
  
*********************************  
Love's Ways  
Chapter 7 - Preparations  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************  
  
Five days later....  
  
"I'm glad we finally got together," Mina said.   
  
"Me, too," agreed Lita.  
  
All the Senshi and Gundam pilots, excluding Heero, were at Raye's shrine.  
They were there to talk of a way to get Serena back to their side. It was still hard for  
them to talk about it. The pilots couldn't even get Heero to come.   
  
Each girl was sitting next to their respective guy. Raye was done serving tea  
and was now in the warm embrace of Wufei.   
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Duo.  
  
"We have to find Beryl's headquarters," Amy said.  
  
"I believe we can help you with that," said Luna, as she and Artemis came  
through the door.  
  
"Is it just me or are those cats talking?" asked Wufei, staring at the two  
felines.  
  
"No, it isn't just you," Quatre said, also staring.  
  
"Oh yeah. We haven't told you about our guardians yet, have we?" asked  
Mina. Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "Well, this little guy here is  
Artemis," she introduced while picking the white cat up.   
  
"And this is Luna," said Lita as she picked the purple cat up.  
  
"They are here to guide us," informed Amy.  
  
"I see...," commented Trowa.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, Senshi," Luna started again. "Artemis and myself  
have located Beryl's base."  
  
"Really?" asked Raye. "Where is it?"  
  
Artemis looked at her with serious eyes. "In the north pole," he stated.  
  
"The North Pole?!" they all exclaimed. (AN: Well, not Trowa.)  
  
"Yes," said Luna. "She has been gathering a large amount of dark energy."  
  
"You must go there and defeat her as soon as possible," continued Artemis.  
  
"But what about Serena?" asked Mina, her eyes cast down to the carpet.  
  
Luna looked away from her charges. "We shall see if we can bring her back.  
If not-"  
  
She was interrupted by a monotone voice. "There is no if. There is only  
when."  
  
All eyes turned toward the entrance of the room. They all gasped in either  
surprise or shock. Heero Yuy stood in the doorway, not having been seen for a week  
and five days. He had a tired look about his face as if he hadn't been getting enough  
sleep. His hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled. His hair was also wet, so he  
must have just taken a shower. Around his neck was a gold chain, which held the  
heart locket. What was really disturbing was his eyes. They burned with anger,  
determination, and desperation.  
  
(AN: The locket is not like the big one in the anime. It's just the right size to  
wear around your neck. If all of you are wondering: What about school? The Senshi  
went but avoided each other. The pilots just skipped it. I know, a week and five days  
is a lot to miss!! ^_~)  
  
"Hello Heero," Duo greeted a bit weaker than his usual cheerfulness.  
  
Heero just acted as if he hadn't heard him and walked into the room. He  
leaned against a wall and crossed two arms over his chest.   
  
"Well, we better start now," Artemis said after a minute's pause. "The  
sooner, the better."  
  
"Now?" asked Amy softly.   
  
"Yes, Amy," answered Luna.  
  
Lita turned towards Duo. "You know that we might not come out of this  
alive, don't you?"   
  
"Yeah, I know," said Duo. His fingers gently caressed her cheek. "Just  
remember, I'll love you till the end of time."  
  
"I know, braid boy," Lita teased. "Me, too."  
  
Duo grinned a bit. "If we do get out of this though, we get some cheesecake  
for a celebration."  
  
"Of course," said Lita, kissing his nose.  
  
"Raye?"  
  
"Yeah, Wufei?" Raye asked him, looking into his face.  
  
"You know, you're the strongest woman I've met," he said. (AN: Never  
thought he would say that in a million years!! Lol! ^_~)  
  
Raye blinked for a moment but then smiled. "You better believe it!" One  
hand reached up to touch his face. "I love you, you know that, right?"  
  
Wufei placed his hand over the one touching his face. "I know, my priestess.  
I love you, too."  
  
Trowa turned Amy to face him. "Well, everyone's saying their goodbyes."  
  
"Yeah," Amy said. "Trowa, if we make it out of this alive, promise me  
something."  
  
"Anything," he answered. His fingers gently brushed against her blue locks  
of hair.  
  
"You'll take me to the zoo again."  
  
Trowa let out a low chuckle. "Of course, Amy. I love you."  
  
Amy brushed Trowa's bangs away for a moment, so she looked him in both  
of his green eyes. "I know, sweet. I love you, too."  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Yes Mina?"   
  
"We'll always be together, won't we?" she asked.  
  
"Always, love," Quatre said. He pulled her in a tight embrace. "If we do get  
separated, any one of us, we'll find a way back. I promise."  
  
Mina laid her head against Quatre's shoulder. "I love you, Quatre."  
  
"I love you, too, princess."  
  
Heero turned away from the four tender scenes, his heart aching. Quatre's  
words to Mina triggered a memory that Heero had tried to bury. The words his love  
had promised to him before she left him long ago.   
  
'We'll find each other again, Heero, I promise.'  
  
Mina then turned towards her fellow Senshi. "Ready?" They all nodded their  
heads.  
  
"Okay, lets try these new transformations out! Venus Star Power!!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!!"  
  
Light, lightning, fire, and bubbles flooded through the room, not hurting  
anything, but only encircling its wielder. Each Senshi could feel the renewal of  
power rush into their veins. New attacks formed in their minds as their  
transformations ended. More powerful, confident Senshi stood in the place of the  
four teenagers.  
  
The pilots just stood waiting. They were in their normal clothes but each had  
at least two guns hidden among their bodies, and other little gadgets, which might  
be needed.   
  
"How are we going to get there?" asked Lita.  
  
"We can't teleport," Raye said.  
  
"Why not?" asked Mina.  
  
Amy pressed her right blue earring. Her blue visor appeared over her eyes  
and computer scans scrolled along the screen. "We won't have enough energy.  
Sailor Moon isn't with us, too. And we would have to teleport five extra people."  
  
A gentle breeze blew past the group. They looked around for a second before  
spotting the Senshi of time at the entrance.   
  
"Hello again," she greeted. As usual, her key staff was held in her right hand.  
  
"Ms. Pluto, what are you doing here?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I'm here to provide a solution to your current problem," she answered.  
  
"Well, what is it?" asked Wufei impatiently.  
  
"Listen to my instructions carefully," ordered Sailor Pluto. "This only works  
for two people and there is a separate teleportation for you only. I can not tell you  
that now, though. Please, princesses, take the hold of your... umm... how should I  
put this? Hmm... lover's hand please."  
  
The Senshi and pilots, excluding Heero, all blushed. (AN: Yes, even Trowa!)  
However, they followed Pluto's instructions without hesitation. Heero was the only  
one not holding anyone's hand. The dull pain in his heart just sharpened a bit as he  
saw that he had no one.   
  
Pluto noticed this and turned everyone's attention away from him.  
"Concentrate and call out your destination. The words will come to you. You are to  
teleport to Beryl's castle."  
  
The Senshi all nodded their heads. Each closed their eyes and a glow  
surrounded each of them.  
  
Mina had a gold glow around her and Quatre. Suddenly, her eyes flew open,  
revealing that they had changed from their soft light blue to a piercing gold. Her  
Venus symbol flashed on her forehead, replacing the tiara for a moment.   
  
"Venus Love Teleport!! Beryl's Castle!!"  
  
In a flash of gold sparkles with hearts and stars, the young couple were gone.  
  
Amy and Trowa had a blue glow surrounding them. Just seconds after Mina  
and Quatre had left did Amy open her eyes. They had changed from their ocean  
blue to an icy blue. The Mercury symbol flashed as she called out the teleportation  
words.  
  
"Mercury Wisdom Teleport!! Beryl's Castle!"  
  
The next couple was gone in a flurry of snowflakes and ice.  
  
Wufei glanced from the corner of his eye at Raye. Her eyes were still closed in  
concentration as the red glow continued to pulse around them. That was changed  
soon as her eyes opened to reveal fiery red ones, replacing her usual mysterious  
violet ones. Her tiara disappeared for a moment, the Mars symbol taking its place.  
  
"Mars War Teleport!! Beryl's Castle!"  
  
Flames erupted from beneath their feet, only to swallow the third couple.  
  
The last couple left was Duo and Lita. A green glow surrounded their bodies.  
Lita opened her eyes quickly right after the flames had disintegrated. Her green eyes  
were replaced with a real emerald color. The Jupiter symbol blinked on her  
forehead.  
  
"Jupiter Protection Teleport!! Beryl's Castle!!"  
  
The last couple were gone in a flash of lightning and a swirl of leaves.  
  
Sailor Pluto turned to the silent Heero. "I will have to teleport you there with  
my garnet rod."   
  
A few unheard words were spoken from under her breath and a red light  
escaped from the orb like before, and bathed the young teenager before he could say  
anything. He disappeared along with it.  
  
The Senshi of time looked sadly around the now empty grounds of the  
Cherry Hill Temple. She looked towards the heavens before a black portal appeared  
behind her. She whispered a statement to the air and then turned, returning to her  
watch on the Gates of Time.  
  
"It is done, your majesties..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Grand throne room in the heavens...  
  
The five thrones were occupied yet again, four still empty. The powerful gods  
and goddesses watched the single screen, now showing their children and loves  
together, wandering the halls of the dark castle. They could do nothing but let time  
run its course. To help their children would be to change the peaceful future. Only  
in the direst of times and when the fates had called upon them, could they interfere.  
Until then, it was only watch and wait. Watch and wait.  
  
Selene, or Queen Serenity, looked at the moving image, a mixture of sadness  
and regret lurking through her eyes. They closed slowly as a picture of her daughter  
appeared in her mind.   
  
"It has begun..."  
  
End of Chapter 7 - Preparations  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter 8 - Winning Her Back  
  
Krys: *looks fearfully at the readers* I know. This is not the preview I gave you in  
Chapter 5. I am terribly sorry. It will definitely appear in Chapter 8, though.  
Gomen nasai. *looks with big, sad puppy dog eyes*  
  
Readers: *sigh* Okay, okay. Don't give us the look.  
  
Heero: *wakes up from unconcious state* What hit me? *still dazed*  
  
Krys: Uh oh. *quickly whispers* Don't forget to review!! The more reviews I get,  
the faster the sequel will come out!!   
  
Heero: *now normal state* I remember now!! *growls* Krys....  
  
Krys: *backs away hurriedly* Gotta go!! Ja ne!!   
  
*Starts running around the room, Heero following, waving his gun through the air* 


	10. Chapter 8 - Winning Her Back

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Both series belong  
to their rightful owner(s) and creator(s). Enjoy the story!! =0)  
  
(******) - Author's Notes  
  
Krys: *blows her nose* The end of this series is coming nearer. *sniffles*  
  
Heero: *back turned* Good riddance! *gets hit behind with a stream of water*  
What the-?!  
  
Krys: *smiles innocently, water gun held in her hands behind her back* Anyways,  
there is a sequel, which will be called "Fate's Ways."  
  
Heero: *mutters* Stupid... can't believe I'm here... baka... omae o korosu...  
  
Krys: *ignores kawaii pilot* Quick warning about fic: Short! Okay, enjoy the  
story!!  
  
*******************************  
Love's Ways  
Chapter 8 - Winning Her Back  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*******************************  
  
The Senshi and pilots had teleported into one of the many large rooms of  
Beryl's domain. Seconds later, Heero had joined them. The castle reeked with evil  
energy, shadows lurking everywhere. Each girl unconciously moved closer to their  
loves, shivering a bit.  
  
Amy activated her computer, the blue visor appearing over her eyes. "We  
need to go that way," she instructed, pointing her finger through one of the several  
dark archways.  
  
So, everyone nodded their heads and followed Amy's directions. The Senshi  
were ready and cautious. Same as the pilots, except they had their guns out. They  
were each ready to shoot down on the enemy if one should come. The pilots waited a  
bit impatiently, knowing the meeting was inevitable. They would not be  
disappointed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cassandra smirked to herself as she and Malachite studied the images of the  
intruders in a mirror. Before the male general could say anything, Cassandra beat  
him to it.  
  
"I'll take care of this," she said. "Watch and come if you are needed. Which I  
doubt."  
  
Then with a snap of her fingers and a breeze of cherry blossoms, the female  
general disappeared.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Raye stopped dead in her tracks. A presence was near. One not completely  
evil and not completely good. The two seemed to be having a battle, trying to gain  
control of the body. The evil had the upperhand but the good side was still battling.  
One name filtered through her mind at that moment. 'Serena...,' she thought.  
  
Just as that name went through her mind, did Cassandra appear in a flash of  
petals. She was floating above them, a wicked smile on her familiar, yet unfamiliar,  
face.  
  
"Serena!" yelled Mina.  
  
"Serenity!" Heero exclaimed.  
  
Cassandra's eyes narrowed to slits. Her dull blue eyes hardened and a streak  
of red passed through them. "I know not of this Serena, or Serenity, you speak of,"  
Cassandra sneered. "My name is Cassandra! Fifth and last general of her majesty,  
Queen Beryl!"  
  
"Serena, please!" Lita begged. "You have to snap out of it!"  
  
"Fight it, Serena!" Duo said.  
  
"Please! Serena, don't let the evil win!" Amy yelled. "You're stronger than  
this!!"  
  
"Stop calling me Serena!" Cassandra screamed in rage and utter confusion.   
  
Twins of black energy gathered in both her palms and shot towards the  
group. All of them dodged and the blasts knocked into a wall, vibrating powerfully  
through the walls. Some of the ceiling crumbled a bit onto the ground.  
  
"Meatball head, get a hold of yourself!!" snapped Mars.  
  
The female general's head snapped to strict attention as the nickname echoed  
through her hazy mind. She didn't know why, but the name brought a dislike and a  
little content into her heart. The familiarity is what got to her though. She shook her  
head, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts invading her head.  
  
"Something's happening!" shouted Quatre.  
  
"I think she's confused," commented Wufei.  
  
"We have to try and talk with her," suggested Trowa quietly.  
  
Amy nodded her head at his input. "Trowa's right, you guys. Bring up  
something that will trigger her mind!"  
  
Lita gave a thumbs-up sign. "Gotcha!" She turned toward the general.  
"Serena, look at me!"  
  
Cassandra turned her head to the green clad Senshi. Her mind was spinning,  
going this way and then another.   
  
"Serena, it's me Lita," Jupiter said. "You loved my cookies, remember?"  
  
"It's me, Mina!" Venus exclaimed. "I was Sailor V in London."  
  
"I'm Amy, Serena," Mercury told the general quietly. "I helped you with the  
problems you had in school."  
  
"Don't be a meatball head now!" Raye shouted. "You got to remember!!"  
  
"Serena!" Duo yelled. "Don't you remember us? We were great friends back  
in the Silver Millennium and we can still be now!"  
  
Cassandra floated down to the hard ground many yards away from them  
and fell to her knees. She clutched her head in pain, a terrible headache forming.  
Thoughts and images, some false and others true, kept filtering through her mind.  
She rocked back and forth on her knees. "Stop...," she whispered. "Please stop...."  
  
Heero moved slowly towards her and knelt down next to her. "Serena...," he  
said softly.   
  
Cassandra lifted her head at the name these Senshi and boys, her enemy,  
kept on calling her. Her headache didn't allow her to see clearly. "What?" she asked  
weakly.  
  
"It's gonna be okay," he promised her.   
  
The words and voice of this person in front of her soothed her for some  
reason. Some reason that she wanted to find out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Metallia frowned in her shadowy form. Cassandra was slowly converting  
back to the other side. 'We didn't even get to try using the silver crystal yet. I will  
not allow this to happen!'   
  
The shadow then teleported to the other room, entering her minion's body.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cassandra's eyes started to become clearer and the person in front of her  
seemed to focus. Just as he was about to be revealed, something entered her. She  
gasped in pain and succombed to the darkness that enveloped her once again.  
  
Heero's eyes widened slightly as the female general gasped and closed her  
eyes. When she opened them, they were not even the dull blue. They were bloodshot  
red. He stepped back a few times as she slowly stood to her feet, evil emanating from  
every fiber of her being.  
  
The Senshi and pilots were still many yards away, watching what was  
happening. They were not close enough to see Cassandra's eyes or the change in her  
manner. Raye sensed an increase in evil and nodded towards her female comrades.  
However, when they started to head towards the two people, the Gundam pilots  
held back the Inner Senshi from helping Heero.  
  
"He needs to do this by himself," Wufei said.  
  
"He's the only one who can save her now," Trowa added. "We tried all we  
could."  
  
The girls sighed, knowing they were right. They wrapped themselves in their  
loves' embraces, hoping Heero would be able to save their princess.  
  
Heero watched as Cassandra smirked, an evil smirk that actually sent chills  
down his spine. "Serena, please-" he started.  
  
The general interrupted him abruptly. "It's not Serena or Cassandra, boy,"  
she said in a dark voice, very different from Cassandra's. "It's Queen Metallia  
now."  
  
End of Chapter 8 - Winning Her Back  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter 9 - Love Prevails... For Now  
  
Krys: Another cliffhangar!! *laughs evilly* Well, I'm not that cruel. The next  
chapter should be posted by now. I'm not purposely trying to torture Serena. It's  
helping the storyline. She will not remain evil much longer. So, please read &  
review!! Heero-kun, your line please.  
  
Heero: No. Flames. *points gun*  
  
Krys: *smiles* Enough said. 


	11. Chapter 9 - Love Prevails... For Now

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Both series belong  
to their rightful owner(s) and creator(s). Enjoy the story!! =0)  
  
(******) - Author's Notes  
  
Krys: This chapter might be confusing. Many twists will now be taken. You must  
read the series from the beginning to understand or you won't know what's going  
on. Heero is out of character, as usual. Read on!!  
  
*********************************  
Love's Ways  
Chapter 9 - Love Prevails... For Now  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************  
  
Heero watched as Cassandra smirked, a evil smirk that actually sent chills   
down his spine. "Serena, please-" he started.  
  
The general interrupted him abruptly. "It's not Serena or Cassandra now,  
boy," she said in a dark voice, very different from Cassandra's. "It's Queen Metallia  
now."  
  
"No! I refuse to accept that!!" Heero shouted.  
  
"Believe it," Cassandra, or Metallia, said in dark, calm way.  
  
"My Serena is still in there!" he exclaimed. "Serena! Fight it! Please!!"  
  
Some part of Serena awoke as her eyes studied the boy standing in front of  
her. 'That hair.... that voice... those eyes.... so familiar,' a part of her thought.  
  
Metallia shook the head of the body she was inhabiting. The good side was  
slowly regaining control again. 'It's this boy,' she thought. 'Something's happening  
because of him!'  
  
"I will not let you foil my plans!!" she screamed.   
  
A black ball of energy slammed into Heero before he knew what was  
happening. The pilots gasped and the girls screamed. He skidded across the floor  
several feet. All of them moved forward to help him but stopped when he stood up a  
bit painfully, but again moved towards her until he was standing right in front of  
the young woman.  
  
"Serena." Her name rolled off his tongue as natural as breathing. "Look at  
me."   
  
Metallia looked at him, into his eyes. Surprisingly, his emotions were  
showing. Forgiveness shined through.  
  
"I know you didn't mean it," he said softly.   
  
Slowly, his right hand reached to caress her face. The evil in her flinched at  
his touch, which was sending healing rays through her body. The good was rapidly  
gaining more and more control.   
  
"Come back to me, Serena," he whispered. He took her face in his hands.  
"Please fight it."  
  
Metallia tried painfully to regain what she was losing. It was of no use.  
Serena's mind was clearing and memories were returning. Very few evil parts were  
left.  
  
Heero closed his eyes, her face still in his hands. "Please remember...," he  
whispered. That's all he said before his lips claimed hers in a kiss that would be  
remembered for a lifetime.  
  
That was it. All evil washed out of her system and Serena gained full control  
of her body. His words had echoed through her and she did remember. She  
remembered everything. Everything. Her mind cleared only to turn hazy once again  
but this time with utter and complete love. The kiss sent tingles through her body,  
which she missed so much. The two were finally complete and together. The heart  
locket glowed on Heero's neck, sending new strength into both of their bodies.  
  
The two broke the kiss and Heero just held on to Serena as if his life  
depended on it.  
  
"I'll never let go," he whispered in her hair, which was now its regular color  
and length.  
  
Serena pulled from his tight embrace and looked him in the eye. Her eyes  
were now back to their sparkling sapphire. "I know, Heero. I know," she said.  
  
Heero kissed her softly on the lips. "I just had to say it," he said. "I'll never  
leave you again."   
  
Fate had other plans.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Grand throne room in the heavens....  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed three angry gods and one goddess.  
  
Selene sighed and rubbed her temples. "It is the way it must be."  
  
"But it's not right!" Aphrodite exclaimed.  
  
"Fate goes its own way," Selene said. "All of you should know this by now."  
  
"I refuse to sit here and watch it happen!" yelled Aries.   
  
"My daughter doesn't deserve it," Zeus said calmly, yet angrily.  
  
"None of our daughters deserve it," Hermes stated. "Not even their loves  
deserve it."  
  
"Time works in its mysterious ways," Selene whispered.  
  
"Beryl wants the final battle now," Aries said.  
  
"Yes, I already know that," said Selene.   
  
"Selene! You can't let that happen!" Aphrodite exclaimed.  
  
"One day," Zeus said. "It's all we ask."  
  
Selene sighed, defeated. "Then so it shall be done."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Everything went by so fast. One moment, they were in one room, then in  
another. The Inner Senshi and pilots found themselves in a huge room, Malachite  
waiting. Heero and Serena found themselves outside in the cold. A newly powered  
Beryl stood in front of them, very large.  
  
(AN: This Beryl is much more powerful than the one in the anime.)  
  
However, time froze for the queen, her general, the Senshi, the princess, and  
the Gundam pilots. A man with red robes and short black hair with purple streaks  
and another man with green robes and short brown hair, appeared in the frozen  
room, where the Senshi and the pilots stood. A woman in a gold dress with golden  
curls of hair and a man with blue robes and short blue hair appeared by Serena and  
Heero out in the cold.  
  
(AN: If you haven't, read "Four Loves." The people are mentioned there.)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Grand throne room....  
  
Selene stood in the center of the throne room, eyes closed, hands to her side.  
An unseen wind rushed through the room, blowing her silver hair around her in  
waves. Her eyes flew open and she started to chant, her hands forming ancient  
symbols.  
  
(AN: The following is not supposed to rhyme.)  
  
"I am Selene, goddess of the moon,  
I ask you, Fate of the worlds and demensions,  
And Chronos, god of time, father of the Guardian  
To grant me this request:  
Freeze time for the final battle,  
Let one day be spent,  
With no worries or cares.  
Let the Light and her loved ones  
Spend the hours in total happiness  
Before the hour dawns   
For them to again be taken  
To the battle which will again send them  
To the realm of dreams and false illusions.  
Please, hear my prayer...  
By the power of the moon...."  
  
Gold and silver light poured through the grand room. All of it started to  
encircle Selene in a tornado. Then, with a brilliant flash, all of it was gone, a trail of  
sparkles the only remainder. Selene still stood in the center, her posture still the  
same, her hair still blowing softly with the breeze left. Her arms had fallen back to  
both her sides.  
  
"Fate... hear my prayer," she whispered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aries and Zeus looked around the room at the frozen bodies of their  
daughters. They smiled softly to themselves but glared hatingly at the frozen form of  
Malachite. Then, the two gods faced each other. They both started to pulse with  
unknown power. Zeus and Aries started to chant together.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermes and Aphrodite gazed upon the young couple. The moon princess  
with her true love. They smiled but glared at the unmoving Beryl. The god and  
goddess turned to directly face each other. They closed their eyes in concentration.  
Their respective glows surrounded them as they felt their power surge through  
them. Aphrodite and Hermes began to chant as one, the same time as their fellow  
gods.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Fate, we ask for your divine intervention,  
Freeze this place which threatens our universe,  
Let it be kept that way for one day.  
Allow the daughters of our blood  
And those who are connected with them   
To have a day of pure happiness and love.  
Let them forget what must be done for the time being.  
The final battle will again resume its course  
But false illusions will be brought back  
As a fatal result of what must be done  
For the future to come...  
Grant us our wish...  
Answer our prayer..."  
  
"By the power of Mercury..."  
  
"By the power of Mars..."  
  
"By the power of Jupiter..."  
  
"By the power of Venus..."  
  
A huge flurry of colored light shot forth from the heavens themselves at the  
prayer made by the powerful gods and goddess. Beryl and Malachite were wrapped  
in its light. They would be trapped for twenty-four hours.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermes and Aphrodite looked at each other and nodded. The two walked  
slowly up to Serena and Heero, who were too, glowing with the colors of their  
prayer. As they stood in front of the frozen couple, they both waved their hands  
through the air, sparkles flew out and engulfed the pair. Then they disappeared.  
The goddess and god soon followed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aries and Zeus glanced at each other and then at their children. All of the  
young men and women were glowing with the colorful light. The gods walked up to  
all eight of them. Sparks shot from their hands at the small group. Soon, the only  
occupant in the room was a frozen Malachite.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Where the many demensions and worlds are born....  
  
Fate looked upon her work. She had answered the gods and goddesses'  
prayer. She looked upon the events playing in front of her. She wished things could  
have been different. Her plans would be painful but the outcome would be for the  
best.  
  
"Destiny, does it have to be this way?" Fate asked softly to her companion.  
  
"I am afraid it does," Destiny replied with no emotion.  
  
"You think, after all these millenias, I wouldn't be asking you the same  
question again and again," Fate said softly, chuckling a bit.  
  
"The result will sometimes be good and other times, bad," Destiny said.  
  
"But love will always find a way," said another voice.  
  
The two powerful beings turned towards their last companion.  
  
"Yes," agreed Fate. "Love, you do have your ways."  
  
"The Light, her guardians, and their chosen soulmates will be going through  
a lot," said Destiny.  
  
"In the end, all of them will be rewarded," Fate told them. "I will make sure  
of it."  
  
"My ways," said Love. "I hope I didn't make a mistake."  
  
"Never," Destiny told her. "Everything will turn out as it should be."  
  
(AN: You're probably all confused. Yes, Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love  
but the character, Love, is love itself, the higher up.)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Selene was still praying but silently this time.   
  
'The ways of destiny, fate, and especially, love, must turn out for the best.  
They must... or all will be lost for the future that was meant to be.'  
  
End of Chapter 9 - Love Prevails... For Now  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter 10 - One Fine Day  
  
Preview:  
  
Each young man and woman woke up in their rooms, feeling the urge to be  
with their loved ones. All that was in their minds was those they were bonded to.  
Nothing else seemed to matter. Families, birthdays, responsibilities, and other topics  
were gone from their mind. Nothing else existed except them.  
  
No Sailor Senshi.  
  
No Gundam pilots.  
  
No Moon Princess.  
  
No OZ or Treize.  
  
No Queen Beryl or Metallia.  
  
Just them. For that one day. 


	12. Chapter 10 - One Fine Day

.:Love's Ways:.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Both series belong to their rightful owner(s) and creator(s). I do not own the song, "This I Promise You," by N' Sync. Enjoy the story!! =0)

**Warning: MAJOR FLUFF. Some kawaii scenes that are just meant to be there.**

Krys: Hi! *grins* Another chapter of "Love's Ways." Expect _*at least*_ one more chapter before the end of this series. Since this fanfic was intended to be dedicated to Heero and Usagi, it will remain that way. So this is mostly them together but I have tried to have equal amounts of the other scouts plus the Gundam pilots. Just telling you this to warn you. Oh! And I switched from American names to the Japanese ones.

Heero: *enters soaking wet, wearing a white T-shirt (*drool*) and blue jeans*

Krys: *trying to hold back laugh while failing miserably* H-chan... ha ha ha... wh- ha ha... what ha- ha ha ha... happened ha ha ha... to y- ha ha... you?

Heero: *glares but then ignores Krys and mutters* Kill.... Shinigami... Duo... die....

Krys: I don't think D-chan (I mean Duo, not the fantastic author of DCL and others!) is going to live much longer... *gets on phone and dials number* D-chan? Yes, it's me. No, don't come over. *whispers* I suggest you leave the country for awhile until H-chan calms down. Yeah. Okay, good. Bye! See you in a week! *turns to face the end of Heero's gun*

Heero: *growls* Krys.... who was that?

Krys: *sweatdrop* Umm.... nobody.

Heero: I don't believe you.

Krys: Well... you see... umm... it was Q-chan! Yeah, that's who it was! *nods eagerly*

Heero: Quatre?

Krys: Yeah, that's right.

Heero: *walks away* I'm going to check.

Krys: *blows out a breath of relief* Thank goodness. I thought I was a goner for a second. *turns to readers* Don't forget to read and review! *winks*

**Dedications: To my friend, Maxine-chan (Chibi Tenshi) and my oneechan, Usa-chan (Sailor Ronin). I want to thank them for being so patient for this to come out. I said I was going to get this out at least _months_ ago. So, gomen nasai to all of you but finally, here is the result of it all.**

(******) - Author's Notes

_"When I write, I feel as though nothing is impossible. I enter a world where anything and everything is at my fingertips._" ~ Krys Yuy (Me)

[Has somebody every said what is above? 'Cause I just made it up right now. I want to know if somebody has said that so I won't be plagiarizing what anyone has said. It might have leaked from my subconscious and it was from something I read before.]

_"Love is the only thing worth living for, and the only thing worth dying for."_

******************************  
Love's Ways  
Chapter 10 - One Fine Day  
Author: [Krys Yuy][1]  
******************************

Each young man and woman woke up in their rooms, feeling the urge to be with their loved ones. All that was in their minds were those they were bonded to. Nothing else seemed to matter. It didn't matter how they met or what was going on around them. Families, birthdays, responsibilities, and other topics were gone from their mind. Nothing else existed except them.

No Sailor Senshi.

No Gundam pilots.

No Moon Princess.

No OZ or Treize.

No Queen Beryl or Metallia.

Just them. For that one day.

* * * * *

Ami dressed hurriedly, not knowing why. She had to see Trowa. Something had happened and she was not going to waste her time when she just had this gut feeling. She put on her shoes as a question filtered through her head.

'_Why do I need to see him so much?_'

Her mind quickly shook it off and she dashed out the door of the top floor apartment, where she lived with her mother, to head towards the zoo. She smiled as she remembered that was where Trowa had first asked her out. It was a place which would be kept in her memory.

* * * * *

'_Why am I here?_' Rei asked herself.

For some reason, she had gone straight out of bed the moment she woke up. After dressing in her favorite pink overalls, she had walked directly out of the temple and headed to the grassy area shaded by the cherry blossom trees. She smiled slightly as she realized this is where she and Wufei had their spar. She closed her eyes slowly. 

'_And our first kiss..._'

* * * * *

Makoto gazed at the pink roses with a tender look in her eyes. She had no idea why, but she came to the rose gardens again.

'_This is where Duo first kissed me..._' she thought with a grin.

Something in her told her she had to see him. Like it would be the last time she would see him in a long time. Makoto couldn't shake the feeling off and decided to listen to it. Someone must be watching over them. She smiled thankfully to the heavens, deep down knowing this was their doing.

* * * * *

Minako sat down in a bench by the lake in the Juuban Park. She sighed peacefully as she looked upon the rippling waters. A beautiful voice had told her to come here and try to find Quatre.

'_Why?_' she asked herself, frowning slightly. '_Why do I have to see him so urgently?_'

However, her mind didn't dwell too much on that subject. She wouldn't ask questions, not today. She would just spend the day with her love and make the most of it, for that was what her heart told her to do. Minako smiled, her soul warming for some reason.

* * * * *

Usagi was surprisingly up early. She dashed out of the house straight after having her breakfast. There was this feeling that she couldn't decipher. It told her to run, just run, and let her feet take her to the destination she needed to be. How did she come back? Wasn't she kidnapped? Questions like these were blocked from her common sense and mind. An effect of the spell that had taken place.

'_Heero..._' she thought with longing.

For some reason, she needed to be in his arms. She needed to feel safe because the feeling she was having told her that she didn't have much time before something big would happen. She wasn't about to be stubborn and not listen. Something had occurred and this day would not be wasted. Of that she was sure.

* * * * *

Trowa was in the zoo, his normally expressionless face looking eager and anxious like a small child waiting for his ice cream cone. However, he was not waiting to taste that delicious dessert. (AN: *sweatdrop* I'm craving for ice cream right now, okay?!) No, it was something far better and wonderful to him. He was searching for Ami. His Ami. 

'_Make the best of today..._' a voice whispered in his head.

And that Trowa would. He was going to make this the most fantastic day possible for him and his love, so that they would remember it forever. Now all he had to do was find her...

* * * * *

Wufei exited the flower shop, a bouquet of casablancas in his hand. He held them to his face and inhaled the sweet scent. 

'_Perfect,_' he thought, smiling and gazing at the soft petals.

This young man had decided to buy the flowers which had reminded him of his love. He was going to surprise her with them. He still couldn't believe what one Rei Hino had done to him. She had managed to prove to him that not all women were weak. She had also captured his heart. It was almost as if she had cast a spell on him. If she did, then he didn't want it to end.

* * * * *

Duo whistled as he walked briskly down the paths of the Juuban Park. His mind was on his fair lady. He chuckled as he remembered the day of their first kiss. What a day that was. 

'_Where is she?_' he thought impatiently, looking around the park.

Duo had this sudden urge to be with Makoto Kino. He tried to think of where she could be. Then it struck him. She was probably in the rose gardens. A wide grin spread across his face as he made his way toward his destination. He couldn't wait to feel the familiar warmth when he would hold her again.

* * * * *

Quatre took off his jacket and tied it around his waist. It was a warm day in Juuban. The sun was out and a cool breeze blew. As the wind ruffled his platinum gold hair, he glanced this way and that, his eyes searching for blonde hair and light blue eyes. 

'_Where could she be?_' he thought, worry creasing his angelic features.

Quatre already missed Minako Aino a lot since he had last seen her. His heart was telling him that he had to locate her and make the most of this day. Today was special and he shouldn't waste it. He started walking through the large park of Juuban. He had this feeling she would be here and he couldn't take the chance not to listen to it.

* * * * *

Heero's dark brown hair fell against his face roughly as the wind whistled past him. His feet made urgent noises against the gray sidewalk as he ran. The perfect soldier just had to see Usagi Tsukino. It was as if he hadn't seen her in almost two weeks. (AN: Remember, they're under a spell.) Usagi was like a drug to him. An addiction. She was the light which kept the darkness from eating at his soul. However, his face still remained with no emotions. It takes quite some time to get someone who was trained since childhood to be an assassin to show emotion. Under that exterior, feelings were whirling through him like a fierce tornado.

'_Usagi... what have you done to me?_' asked Heero in his head, his face expressionless.

Heero wasn't sure if should be grateful or hateful towards what had happened to him. Definitely though, he was happy. It had been such a long time since he had experienced real happiness. It was all because of one person, one girl. Somehow, Usagi was the one person who had found a place in his cold heart. Ever so slowly, starting from that place, the thawing of the perfect soldier's heart was beginning.

* * * * *  
_~When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes~_  
* * * * *

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako suddenly clutched their heads. Their foreheads throbbed with pain. They collapsed on the ground, their heads foggy, not noticing the arms wrapping around them and catching them before they fell completely. Their breathing pattern became more rapid and uneven. They closed their eyes as visions swept through their minds.

*Vision of the Past*

(AN: The following was taken from Prologue - Dreams.)

All of a sudden, the reunion scene was replaced by one of destruction. They were by the palace, the once tall standing pillars now crumbling under the dark energy. The princess and her Guard were on the barren land, watching helplessly. They all turned to see the five boys not far away trying to get toward five special machines in the terMinakol. They then noticed Beryl gathering a large amount of energy to destroy them and the boys were too occupied to notice. A horrible sinking feeling settled in their stomachs.

The girls all looked at each other, not needing to say anything, before taking off towards the boys. None of them could yell a warning for all their voices were caught in their throats. They needed to get there in time to save them. Just as Beryl released the energy, the girls pushed the boys out of the way while shouting, "Get out of the way!!" 

Just as they pushed the teenage boys out of the way, the energy hit them and made them fly back several feet. Immense pain shot through their bodies even before they landed. All of them knew they were going to die. The girls could hear the boys' screams of despair and their footsteps as they ran to their loves.

*End Vision*

*Vision of the Past*

(AN: The following was in Ch. 3 - Kidnapped.)

Princess Serenity screamed as the energy hit her, leaking into her system. Her pure white gown reverted back to her street clothes. "No..." she whispered quietly, before unwillingly letting the darkness envelop her.

"Usagi!!" Quatre screamed, watching his friend crumple to the ground. 

Beryl glanced at the four only conscious people in the room. "This is not over. I will be back and be sure that I will not spare your lives the next time we meet." She extended her right arm toward Usagi. A black bubble formed around the girl, lifting her above the ground. Beryl snapped her fingers and she and the bubble disappeared. 

*End Vision*

* * * * *  
_~And all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies...~_  
* * * * *

*Vision*

Energy.

It was everywhere at once. Blue, red, green, and orange flared to life. Rage consumed them. Pain blurred their senses. There was nothing left. They had now become empty.

One object in front of them. To die was the fate of the object. To die for the pain caused to them. Merging together as one but not enough. Their eyes drift close but not without seeing the new four colored energy annihilating the object which had destroyed what they lived for.

Death.

Now they welcomed it with open arms. Smiles rest on their faces as they realize the object had gotten its proper punishment. Silver light fill their vision and all now comes to a halt in snow and ice. 

*End Vision*

*Vision*

"More will come...."

"They do not need to know."

"... normal lives..."

"They don't deserve it."

"It is the way of the heavens..."

"... another chance..."

"Then so it shall be..."

*End Vision*

* * * * *

Where the many dimensions and worlds are born....

"Destiny! What are you doing?" asked Fate angrily.

"Giving them visions," Destiny replied simply, not the least bit afraid of her companion for eternity.

Fate wore a furious look. "They are to have one day of happiness. Stop the visions and block the ones you did give them. Let Love work," she stated.

Destiny glared at her but complied. Her hand swept over the water pool containing the five images of the heirs to the planets and moon. She began to whisper softly.

(AN: The following is not supposed to rhyme.)

"Visions which I gave to thee,  
Be blocked until the barrier   
Is to be dropped  
In the right hour and place.  
Follow my command...  
Here my order."

Sparkles flew from Destiny's right hand and entered the pool of images.

* * * * *

As the five young men checked on their girlfriends, they did not notice the sparkles which had appeared from the sky. The glittering lights entered the heads of each respective girl. A soft golden glow escaped but soon dwindled to nothing. The girls' breathing slowed down and became normal once again. The young men held the girls close to them, fearing what had happened.

* * * * *  
_~I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope~_  
* * * * *

Ami & Trowa...

Ami's eyes opened, confused at what had happened. She was met with a concerned Trowa bending over her. She felt herself flush in embarrassment but made no move to retreat from her satisfactory position, which was in fact, seated on Trowa's lap with his arms wrapped around her.

"Ames, are you all right? What happened?"

Ami squirmed a bit in her position, her cheeks flaming at the nickname Trowa had called her. The pilot of Heavyarms almost laughed at her expression but there were more important matters to attend to. He wanted to figure out why she had collapsed. She could have gotten seriously injured if he wasn't there to catch her.

"Ames?" Trowa questioned.

Ami found her voice. "I don't recall anything..." she trailed off, her face lost in thought.

A feeling came over her at that moment, which frightened her. She clutched onto the fabric of Trowa's turtleneck. It was a feeling of despair which would make one lose hope. Trowa sensed her change in mood and tipped her face to his. His worried face searched her eyes for a sign or anything to inform him what was wrong. There was confusion, slight fear but love still shone through all of that. He sighed but then remembered his promise. He was to make this the best day possible for her and him.

Trowa leaned down so that his mouth was right by her ear. "Don't worry... I'm here."

Ami took comfort in those words as she leaned into his strong embrace. She realized that Trowa would be there to give her the hope she needed.

'_Always...._'

* * * * *  
_~Keeping your faith when it's gone~_  
* * * * *

Rei & Wufei...

Wufei sat under the shade of the trees as he held Rei's head in his lap. The casablancas lay forgotten on his side as he stroked her cheek, his face creased with worry. He had arrived in the area where they had sparred to see Rei a few feet in front of him, with her back to him. She didn't appear to have heard him. As he was about to call her, Rei had suddenly collapsed. Luckily, his quick reflexes had allowed him to catch her before her head hit the ground.

Wufei gave a start as he heard her moan. He watched as Rei opened her violet eyes. She looked up at him puzzled, as if she had never seen him before. Then she blinked and smiled up at him, recognition and love radiating from her. He returned her smile in relief.

"You had me worried," he told her. "Are you okay, Rei?"

Rei shut her eyes. "I... I think so..."

Rei sat up and opened her eyes again as she sensed something. An uneasy feeling came over her. She shivered unconsciously and wrapped her arms around herself. Wufei noticed this and shifted so he was behind her. He put his arms around her in an attempt to warm her. Rei relaxed onto his body and sighed. That feeling was indescribable. She didn't know what it was but at that moment, she just wanted to be with her love.

It seemed as if Wufei sensed her troubles. He said words of comfort. "It's okay. I'm with you. Have faith..."

* * * * *  
_~The one you should call  
Was standing here all along...~_  
* * * * *

Makoto & Duo...

Makoto groaned and she brought a hand to her head as if that would help to stop the throbbing taking place. Her eyes opened slightly and when the weariness was gone from her eyes, she noticed cobalt blue eyes staring intently into her own green orbs. She gave a reassuring smile to her past and future lover.

Duo grinned back in pure relief. "Hey there, beautiful," he complimented with a casual wink, though inside, he was screaming with joy that she was all right.

Despite what had happened, Makoto blushed the same color as her earrings. "Hey to you, too," she replied.

Before Duo could say anything, Makoto's eyes glazed over. She was alone in the dark and everything was the color of the darkest night. Screams echoed around her, which sounded suspiciously like that of Duo's and her fellow friends'. She fell to her knees in despair. Tears fell from her eyes unconsciously as she looked up to stare into the dark abyss. However, this time, she was met with silhouettes that stood in front of her cowering form. Light began to grow and right when they were going to be revealed...

"Makoto!" Duo exclaimed. He wrapped her in a tight bear hug, shocked to see tears. "What's the matter?"

"Duo?" Makoto asked hesitantly, temporarily forgetting where she was. Then she remembered that he was with her. Makoto felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She hugged Duo back with all the strength she had in her. "God! I was so scared!" she exclaimed. "So scared..."

"Shh..." Duo said softly. "Makoto, you don't have to say anything. Relax, I'll be by your side. I'll stand by you..."

'_Thank you, Duo,_' Makoto said to him silently. '_Thank you..._'

* * * * *  
_~And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong~_  
* * * * *

Minako & Quatre...

Quatre was kneeling next to Minako, watching for any sign of recovery. He had reached her just before she collapsed. He carried her unconscious body under a tree in the huge park. There he laid her on the soft grass with worried eyes and tears threatening to fall. Strands of Minako's blonde hair waved in the gentle breeze as it passed by her. The sunlight peeked through the leaves of the tree, creating eerie shadows on her troubled expression. Quatre traced his fingers on the lines of her face. He laid his head on her stomach and turned his body sideways.

"Wake up, Minako," Quatre pleaded quietly as he closed his eyes. "Please...."

Minako moaned a bit painfully as she woke up to feel a weight on her stomach. She lifted her eyelids to see the leaves and branches of a tree. The weight seemed to be moving and Minako sat up slowly. She gasped in surprise to see Quatre there with tears in his eyes and he had not yet noticed that she was awake. She stroked his cheek and he sat up in surprise.

"Quatre, are you all right?" Minako asked, brushing a hand against his cheek.

The blonde pilot just smiled at her thankfully. "Minako, I should be asking you that. Not the other way around," he commented.

Minako returned his smile ten-fold. Though she still had a headache, she felt fine with him. "I'm-"

Minako suddenly shuddered violently. Quatre quickly took her in his arms, holding her close. Minako felt as if something was not quite right. A certain sense came over her and she knew something was going to happen. Something that would destroy her happiness. Tears stung her eyes briefly and she hastily brushed them away. Her tremors stopped and she took a deep breath.

"Minako... what's happening?" inquired Quatre.

"I don't know, Quatre," Minako answered, her voice shaking. "I don't know..."

Quatre just pulled her closer in response and she hugged him back. She sighed wearily and relished the feeling of being in her love's arms. It was then that she realized this was where she belonged. Always with Quatre and his kind nature. This was where she was meant to be, forever.

* * * * *  
_~Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you~_  
* * * * *

Usagi & Heero...

The golden angel stirred in his arms. He stiffened noticeably but soon relaxed. Her eyes fluttered open and blue orbs searched his own. They held slight confusion but most of all, love, as they recognized the figure in front of them. A warm sensation ran through Heero's body as he stared into her eyes. Those eyes that could tell you anything that you needed to know. Anything that *he* needed to know.

"Usagi?" he inquired softly. He noticed that her eyes held tears.

"Heero?"

"Are you all right?" he asked, concern evident in his deep blue eyes.

Usagi didn't break her gaze as she stared into his fathomless blue orbs. "I think so," she mumbled as she sniffed a bit.

"What happened?"

Usagi blinked a couple of times. A puzzled expression made its way onto her face. "I'm... I'm not sure," she answered. "I can't remember." She brought her right hand to her forehead.

Feelings of dread washed over her as she tried to recall what she had forgotten. It was as if it was not meant to be seen but she had been sent a warning. The tears grew stronger as she fought the urge to cry. To prevent herself, she buried her head in the crook of Heero's neck. Her eyes closed and her hands which had been placed on her lap, made its way to wrap around Heero's waist. Heero glanced down at the top of her golden head.

"Usagi... you can tell me," he said softly, tilting her chin so she would look at him. The sight of her frightened face tore at his heart. He hated to see her like this.

"Heero, I can't remember anything," she replied tearfully. "Nothing's making sense..."

Heero sighed as she laid her head against his chest. He breathed in her scent and couldn't resist smiling a bit. "Usagi, don't worry. I'll be here with you. If not by your side, in here." He took her hand and placed it over her heart, his hand covering hers.

The blonde looked at him, any evidence of her previous tears starting to dwindle. "Forever?"

Heero hesitantly gave her a small smile, which spread a warmth she had never known through her body. "Forever..." he whispered as he stroked her hair.

* * * * *  
_~I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before~_  
* * * * *

Ami felt a strange tingling suddenly run through her body, as she continued to hold onto Trowa. It made her feel kind of light-headed and released all foreboding from her mind. For no apparent reason, she smiled brightly at her boyfriend. She jumped to her feet, surprising him.

Trowa looked at her, a little startled by her change in behavior. "Are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, Trowa," Ami reassured, while grabbing his hand.

Trowa felt something similar to an electric shock go through him as they continued holding hands. He glanced at her doubtfully before smiling down at her. "Okay, if you're sure," he said, squeezing her hand.

"Of course!" Ami beamed, smiling. She tugged his sleeve in a childish gesture. "Let's go to the zoo, Tro-chan!"

The tall teenager immediately blushed at his newfound nickname, something he rarely did. It seemed all the shy and timid Ami had disappeared for the time being. However, he still couldn't deny her anything. "Well... what are you waiting for?" he asked quietly, a smirk forming on his lips. He gently took his hand away from hers, dismissing the cold he quickly felt, and walked in the general direction of the zoo.

Ami blinked momentarily before her face broke out into a small smile. She ran past her boyfriend, and glanced over her shoulder to see him staring after her. "What are you waiting for?" she called out, repeating what he had just said. She then turned and went on her way.

Trowa shook his head and ran after her. '_What a puzzle..._' he thought. Then he smirked for a second time. '_I love puzzles._'

* * * * *  
_~And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore...~_  
* * * * *

Rei felt a burst of energy pass through her, so sudden and unexpected, she jerked in Wufei's embrace. Wufei wrapped his arms tighter around her, his attempt to calm her down even more. "Daijoubu ka?" he murmured.

She suddenly smiled and broke from his bear hug. She looked down at him and pulled him up, all negative feelings gone. Her mind had become clear and care-free. "Daijoubu!" she replied, her violet eyes flashing with joy.

Wufei studied her warily. "Rei, something just happened here..." he said, picking out his words. "You fainted... remember?"

Rei tilted her head to the side, smiling mysteriously. "What do you mean, Fei-kun?" she asked innocently.

"Fe- Fei-kun?" Wufei sputtered out at the nickname. His eyes widened in shock. "In- injustice!"

Rei seemed unfazed and instead pulled him to her, looking up into his obsidian eyes. "Injustice?" she repeated, her own eyes taking on a kind of fire. She placed a hand behind his head and pushed it down slightly, so it was centimeters away from her own. "I don't see any injustice, Fei-kun..." she murmured, eyes half-closing.

Wufei gasped sharply as her breathing tickled him with pleasure. He smirked, ready to lean in and kiss her. '_My priestess..._' he thought, warming to the idea.

She pulled back at the last possible second, and stepped away from him. A twinkle had settled in her eye. "No kisses for you," she said, laughing at his stunned expression.

"Nani?! Why?" Wufei demanded, disappointed as he frowned. He crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at her.

Rei just smiled and started backing away slowly. "Guess you'll never find out..." she commented nonchalantly. She turned and began to walk away with a swing in her hips.

Wufei just stared at her back, before he snapped out of his stupor. "Hey! Come back here, Rei!" he shouted as he followed her. She just ran faster, her hair whipping behind her. He could clearly imagine the smirk on her lips. '_You're not getting away that easy, Rei-chan,_' he thought with determination. '_Not when I just found you._'

* * * * *  
_~I give you my word  
I give you my heart~_  
* * * * *

Makoto gasped as she felt her body become energized as her playful attitude returned full force. She pulled back from her hug with Duo, but kept her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Duo," she said. "I know the perfect place we can go." She brushed her lips against his in a chaste kiss, before she turned around.

Duo stared at her before he pulled her back into his warm embrace. Her back was to his chest as she giggled lightly. "Hey, babe, you okay?" he asked, pure concern flashing across his face.

"I'm all right, Duo-kun," she replied in a confident tone. She broke from his hold yet again as she laughed. "Now come on! We're wasting time!" She waved her hand in a random direction as she walked with sure steps.

Duo quickly fell in step with her, wrapping one arm around her shoulder. "Where exactly are you leading me?" he asked suspiciously, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Nowhere special," she lied, grinning. She picked up the pace as Duo let his fingers trail across her back.

Duo pouted adorably as he tried to keep up with her. "Tell me, o-negai?" he pleaded, his eyes growing wide.

Makoto wisely avoided his puppy-dog gaze, even though it wasn't half as effective as Quatre's would be to anyone. "Duo, your face has to be just a little bit more kawaii," she teased, eyes always staying forward.

Duo mocked hurt as he held a hand over his heart. "What? I resent that," he retorted, glaring slightly.

Makoto turned and grinned at him. "You know I'm just playing," she commented with a roll of her eyes. "You're the man of my dreams..."

Duo kissed her on the cheek, and rubbed her shoulders. "Better believe it," he winked.

* * * * *  
_~This is a battle we've won~_  
* * * * *

Minako sighed as she leaned her head against Quatre's shoulder. However, she shot up as a sudden tingling sensation overcame her. She grinned cheerfully at her boyfriend, who gazed at her worriedly. "Quatre! Why so glum?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Quatre lifted a hesitant hand to wipe a lock of hair hanging over her eyes. "Minako-chan, I don't think you should be sitting up so fast," he commented sternly. "You need to rest."

She stood up, getting off the soft grass of the park. She brushed away any dirt from her skirt. As she straightened, she looked into Quatre's pure blue eyes. "Tre-chan, you needn't worry so much," she whispered. "I feel great. I feel happy. With you, I can't be depressed for long."

Quatre blushed a bright red at both the new nickname and the compliment. "Demo Mina-chan, I really don't thi-"

Minako covered his lips with hers swiftly, cutting off all his protests. "Tre-chan, o-negai... let's do all we can today," she whispered. She was now kneeling down in front of him, her own blue eyes pleading with his. "And I know just where we can go!" Her clouded eyes had suddenly cleared once again and she pulled him to his feet.

"If you're sure," Quatre said with a smile, yet doubt still remained in his eyes.

She saw his smile, but she also saw the betrayal in his blue orbs. She smiled softly at him in a reassuring gesture. "Sometimes, Quatre, I think you care too much," she commented in a light tone. She began pulling him out of the park.

Quatre just allowed her to drag him along, as he looked down at the ground. He sighed softly as he saw some couples walking past them. '_I wish... we could be like them... for more than a day,_' he thought absently, not realizing what he was thinking.

"And that's why I love you," Minako added quietly, but just as seriously. She tossed him s bright smile over her shoulder.

Quatre felt an immediate warmth spread through him. '_I love you,_' he thought simply.

* * * * *  
_~And with this vow  
Forever has now begun...~_  
* * * * *

Usagi pulled back to stare into Heero's penetrating Prussian blue eyes. She leaned forward in surprise as she felt a rush of sensations flow through her. In doing so, she caught his lips in an unexpected kiss. Heero's eyes widened, but soon closed as he responded to her efforts. Usagi's arms never left his waist as she drew patterns on his lower back with her fingers as they continued in their embrace.

It was Heero who broke it first as he turned away from her, panting slightly. "Usagi, do you truly want to be with me?" he asked softly, but in monotone.

She leaned against his shoulder as she looked past him, her eyes confused. "After all we've seen, all we've been through... you still have to ask me that?" she retorted, her mouth by his ear.

"I'm different now," he replied, voice eerily low. "I don't know if Heero is my real name in this life. I didn't even know if it was my real name before... in the far past." He said the last part in an even more hushed tone, as if he didn't want to break something sacred.

Usagi slowly got off him and stood on the grass. They were located in a far side of the park, away from prying and nosy eyes. She caught his gaze and kept eye contact as she pulled him up as well. "I don't care what your name is," she confessed softly, caressing his cheek, "... as long as I can call you my own."

(AN: That line was in 'A Knight's Tale,' with Heath Ledger. My friend is like obsessed with him. I didn't actually watch the movie, but I got the line from the preview.)

Heero's heart nearly swelled with joy at those words. He took one of her hands into his own left hand. He brought it up to his cheek as he placed his free hand on her own cheek. "I will always be yours," he murmured, eyes shining in one rare moment.

Usagi grinned and kissed his lips gently. As she turned around, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She glanced up at her beloved, amused at his sudden displays of affection. "Heero, let's go to the fair they're holding today," she suggested impulsively.

Heero nodded. "All right," he replied. "Let's go then." He began walking out of the park, turned at one of the sidewalks and suddenly Usagi could hear the sounds of the carnival nearby.

"How did you do that?" she asked, amazed. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

He just shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing special," he grunted. Then he quickly added, "About before..."

Usagi's ears perked up. "Hai?" she asked, curious.

"Don't tell Duo. He's going to annoy me for the rest of my life if he hears about this," Heero muttered, clenching his left fist, which was at his side. If he was telling this to himself or to her, Usagi didn't know.

As she recalled his last sentence, Usagi smirked. "I got news for you, Heero-chan..." she started off.

"Nani?" he asked. If it was because of the nickname or something else, he didn't really care.

"Duo will still annoy you for the rest of your life," she giggled, bringing a hand to her mouth.

Heero growled in his throat. "Don't remind me, Usagi," he said, his eyes rolling upwards to the sky. "Just for that..." He glanced at her slyly, but she caught the look.

Usagi quickly broke from his comforting embrace and dashed down the street towards the carnival. She laughed aloud as she saw him just standing there before he shook his head. "You'll never catch me!" she taunted.

"Mission... accepted," he stated in monotone. He immediately chased after her, the long blonde pigtails in his sights.

* * * * *  
_~Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day~_  
* * * * *

Ami reached the zoo, ready to stop and catch her breath. She panted as she leaned against the entrance gate. She didn't have enough time to do any of those things as a pair of arms picked her up. She looked up, startled, at an expressionless Trowa except for maybe the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Trowa!" Ami exclaimed, cheeks bright with a blush. "What are you doing?"

He gave her no answer, but just twirled around with her secure in his arms. Ami gasped in surprise and held onto his turtleneck. She felt the rush of wind blow through her hair and the scent of something wonderful. Trowa stopped as he realized they were getting some stares. He nodded to them and they all quickly dispersed. Ami then noted that Trowa was still carrying her.

"Umm... Trowa? Can you please put me down?" she asked politely, but inwardly, she really didn't want him to.

"Why?" Trowa replied, holding her gently. "I like what I'm doing." He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips.

Ami's blush grew brighter but she just smiled against his lips, before she responded. '_I'm glad you're mine,_' she thought sincerely.

* * * * *  
_~And I know this feeling won't go away  
'Till the day my life is through~_  
* * * * *

Rei laughed as Wufei finally caught up with her. They were now by the carnival, people swarming all around them. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him closely. He smirked against her skin as he laid his head on her neck. Rei smiled and reached behind his head. She pulled out the elastic band that held his ponytail together. His ebony hair fell against his shoulders softly, the locks gleaming the light.

"Much better," she whispered softly.

Wufei blinked and stared into her violet eyes. "What did you do that for?!" he demanded defensively, touching his now free hair.

Rei just shook her head. "You look even more handsome this way, Fei-kun," she informed, grinning. She fingered the strands tenderly, reveling in its silky touch.

"I haven't worn it like this since... since..." Wufei stopped there, the memories still too painful in his mind.

Rei sensed his pain, knowing that the source was from a long lost love. She was familiar with that sorrow all too well. She closed her eyes to shut out her tears, but she knew that for her and Wufei, their former loves were lost to them forever. But they had each other...

Rei leaned towards him and let their lips meet in a tender kiss they both desperately needed to erase away the past. When they broke apart, Rei squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "You don't have to if you don't want to," she murmured, glancing at his hair.

Wufei smiled at her, his anger and frustration gone. "I need to move on... and forget," he whispered. He felt his hair and then kissed her forehead. "Ai shiteru always," he mumbled.

"Ai shiteru always," Rei repeated, content in his embrace.

* * * * *  
_~This I promise you~_  
* * * * *

Makoto and Duo entered the carnival laughing. "What do you want to do first?" Duo asked, playing with her brown ponytail. He accidentally tugged too hard on it.

"Duo!" Makoto yelped as she brought a hand to the back of her head, rubbing it gently. "Itai..."

Duo quickly kissed the top of her head. "Geez, I'm sorry, babe," he apologized, guilt shining in his cobalt blue orbs. He frowned at his mistake.

Makoto shook her head, and laughed softly at his guilty look. "It's all right, Duo-kun. Just an accident," she commented, kissing his cheek. "Besides," she paused and pulled on his braid. He let out a yelp of his own. "Do that again, and I'll just pull on your braid."

Duo pouted and grabbed his braid tenderly. "Okay, Mako-chan," he sighed. His eyes lit up quickly as he spotted the food stands. "Come on!" he cried, dragging her with him.

Makoto sighed as she let her boyfriend drag her to the stands. "Here we go again," she stated under her breath, smiling slightly. She was taken by complete surprise when she felt a handful of cotton candy being stuffed into her mouth. She gagged, before taking it in, chewing, and swallowing it. Once she was done, she glared straight into the eyes of one whistling Duo, holding cotton candy in one hand and chewing happily.

Duo caught her glare and smiled meekly. He tore off another piece of the pink fluff, and held it out to her. "Want some more?" he squeaked out, shrinking before her death look. 'At least it's not as bad as Heero's,' he thought, wincing.

"I almost choked, Duo!" she yelled out, drawing the attention of some nearby people. What she did next completely took the teenager off guard. She took the offered cotton candy and swallowed it as well. She winked at him as he stared at her with wide eyes. "At least you had the taste to get cotton candy," she commented nonchalantly. "The best thing to get when you're at a carnival."

Duo's jaw dropped as he didn't receive the reaction he was expecting. "Nani?" he asked, sputtering.

Makoto grinned, kissing him full on the lips. "I just like surprising you," she whispered, taking another piece of the pink fluff for herself.

* * * * *  
_~This I promise you~_  
* * * * *

"O-negai, Tre-chan?" Minako pleaded as they came across a Ferris wheel. 

Minutes ago, the couple had entered the fair with excited eyes. Well, mostly Minako was the one hyper with excitement. Quatre was just smiling at her, and ignoring all else. She began leading him to the rides' section, giggling with anxiousness. Quatre had soon snapped out of his trance, and looked warily upon the rides.

"I don't know, Minako," he said hesitantly, craning his neck upward to see the top of wheel.

"It'll be fun!" she squealed enthusiastically.

Before the Arabian knew what was happening, she had grabbed his hand and led him to the line. Everyone else had already gotten on the ride, and there was one more space left for the both of them. Minako led Quatre to the man controlling the ride, giving him two tickets. The man nodded and gestured for them to get on the last one. The two did, and the man made sure they were secure before starting the ride.

Minako giggled as they rocked in their seats. "Wow! Isn't this great, Tre-chan?" she asked. She flashed him a peace sign.

Quatre just sighed and studied her face. "Why do you like the Ferris wheel anyways, Minako-chan?" he questioned, not answering her. "It's slow and nothing happens..."

Minako's smile never faltered from her face. She waited a few moments as the Ferris wheel slowly turned and then stopped. "Because of this," she murmured. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Quatre looked away from her face, and only then did he realize they were at the very top. He gazed down at the busy streets of Juuban, looking at the laughing adults and delighted children. As his gaze swept over them, he couldn't help but let out a laugh of joy.

"You're right, Minako," he whispered. "It must be beautiful at night though."

"Oh it is, Quatre," Minako mumbled, eyes going starry. "It's so romantic..." She sighed wistfully, and clasped both hands together.

Quatre smiled lovingly at her, reaching to brush a strand of hair from her blue eyes. "It's beautiful by day as well," he murmured. He leaned over while she was still day-dreaming, and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

Minako responded at once, wrapping her arms around his neck. '_I love this ride,_' she thought dreamily.

* * * * *  
_~Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call~_  
* * * * *

Usagi couldn't help but laugh aloud as she was grabbed from behind and turned around to face emotionless blue eyes. '_So happy..._' she thought with a giggle. She had led him to the entertainment section of the fair, where several people were located. The DJ was playing some rock music in the background, and mostly teenagers were out on the dance floor with their respective boyfriends or girlfriends.

"Why are you laughing?" Heero asked, a bit irritated. '_Mission accomplished._' He began tickling her mercilessly.

Usagi's laughter became louder as she shrieked. She tried to escape, but tears came trailing down her cheeks. She was laughing too hard, she couldn't do anything else. "Heero, please!" she gasped between giggles, smiling. "I need to breath!"

"Hn." Heero acknowledged her need and stopped tickling her, but let his arms fall to her waist.

Usagi took deep, calming breaths. When she gained her normal breathing pattern, she threw a glare at her boyfriend, which could rival his own. "Don't ever do that again!" she exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at him and crossing her eyes.

Heero rolled his eyes at her attitude. "Very mature," he muttered, smacking her forehead lightly.

"Owie..." Usagi said as she rubbed her forehead. The rock music in the background had stopped, changing to a slow song. It was the same exact music from Usagi's locket.

Heero ignored it and just smirked down at his girlfriend. "Gotta be more careful next time, Usa," he said lightly.

Usagi pouted and then glared at him again. However, she stepped back from him to try to slow the rapid beating of her heart. Her ears quickly picked up on the music, and she grinned evilly. '_Let's see if he's perfect in everything,_' she thought playfully.

Her boyfriend picked up on her grin, and looked at her suspiciously. "What's going on in your head?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She cleared her throat and said in a serious voice, "As punishment for your actions, you must grant me a dance." She nearly burst out laughing at the look of disbelief that crossed his face. However, she managed to keep a straight face and stepped back from him. She held out her hand. "Well?" Her voice had changed back to its usual tone, light and cheerful. "Care to dance?"

Heero hesitated, unsure of what he should do. '_Dance?_' he thought, his face twitching. '_I haven't danced since..._' He stopped his train of thoughts and took her hand. "Why not?" he muttered, loud enough for only Usagi to hear.

The pair got to the middle of the dance floor in the midst of all the couples. Heero again pulled her towards him. He put a hand on her waist, while his free hand took a hold of her right hand. Usagi gripped his left hand as she let her own left rest on his shoulder. They weren't that close together as they started moving to the music, Heero leading.

For some reason, Usagi didn't want to look Heero in the eye, and turned her head away from him. Before he could inquire about it, her voice pierced through the silence passing between them. "Heero..." Though she only said his name, he sensed there was something more she wanted to say.

"Hai, Usa-chan?" he asked, his voice masking his worry.

"I... I..." Usagi didn't know why she couldn't say it. She felt it, she knew it... but she just couldn't say it. Heero had told her before she could say anything, back when she was... She snapped her head up to look into his deep eyes, the action causing him to jump slightly.

"What is it?" he inquired, eyes searching her own.

"I love you, Heero," she declared softly, meant only for him to hear. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she pressed herself against him suddenly, crushing her lips to his.

After getting over his shock, he stopped their dancing and responded to her kiss. It was the first time in this life that she had actually said it. That one sentence that could restore his heart, as well as his soul. Now he belonged to her, forever.

It was Usagi who started to dance again, Heero following her. The funny thing was that they were still locked in a kiss. They parted just as the song was about to end, panting softly. The last verse played on as Heero dipped Usagi low, her hair touching the ground. As he pulled her back up, happiness shone through his eyes.

"I love you, too," he replied simply.

* * * * *  
_~Without you, in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...~_  
* * * * *

"Trowa? Which animal is that again?" Ami asked, her knowledge failing her for the moment. She was pointing to a white striped tiger.

Trowa glanced at the animal and then at his beloved. "A Siberian tiger," he answered quietly.

"Oh! Doomo arigato," she said, once again gazing at the strong looking animal.

"Anything," Trowa replied, turning his head away. Inside, he felt satisfied and complete with her by his side.

"I can't believe how much I've forgotten about this place," Ami sighed to herself, but Trowa caught the sentence.

"You never came here often?" he inquired, eyes suddenly curious.

"Iie," she replied absently, brushing away a few of her bangs. She leaned against the railing of the exhibit. "I was always too busy studying, or what not. My parents had taken me when I was very little." She bowed her head. "Before they divorced."

Trowa sympathized with her, yet he didn't know a thing of his past. He had no idea where he came from, and had grown up knowing only war. "Ami-"

She whirled around to face him impulsively. "Let's forget it, Tro-kun," she said. "I want to think of happier times... like when I'm with you." She blushed, but not as bright as the other times.

"Of course, Ami," he replied, nodding to her request. "What would you like to talk about?"

"How Wufei and Duo haven't changed that much since the past," she replied, laughing softly. As she gazed up into his green eyes, her own blue eyes twinkled with mirth. "Just like Rei and Usagi, a pair of best friends, too stubborn for their own good." She shook her head, continuing to laugh aloud.

Trowa had rarely seen her so care-free in this life. He couldn't help it. He let out a rich deep laugh. '_I haven't laughed since the war,_' he thought.

Ami blinked in surprise. The sound sent shivers down her spine, and she smiled wider. Her face lit up and she kissed his cheek. "We should meet up at Rei's shrine later, Tro-kun," she murmured. "Everyone will most likely be there."

"How do you know?" he asked, touching her shoulders.

"Just have a feeling," she smiled.

* * * * *  
_~And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong~_  
* * * * *

Rei smiled thankfully at Wufei as he handed her a big brown bear. "It's so kawaii, Fei-kun!" Rei commented, but not as loud as Usagi or Minako would have.

Wufei gave her a smile of his own as he watched her hug the bear he won. '_Wait... I had gotten something for her earlier... what was it?_' he thought, bringing a hand to his forehead.

Rei noticed his eyes zone out, and she waved a hand in front of his face. "Fei-kun? Wufei?" she asked. "You in there?"

Wufei blinked and looked Rei in the face. Her delicate features and violet eyes reminded him of something. "Casablancas," he murmured.

"What?" Rei whispered, wondering how he could know about her favorite flower.

Wufei looked at her as she embraced the brown bear, suddenly wishing he was the stuffed animal. "I got you casablancas," he replied. "... to surprise you."

Her eyes almost immediately softened. Then a playful gleam entered her gaze. "Well, where are they baka?" she said in a teasing tone, taking the harshness out of the sentence.

Wufei was slightly taken aback, but he smirked as he recognized her tone. "I left them at your shrine," he replied, crossing his arms. "I forgot about them when you fainted! Just like a weak onna." He snorted and tried to forget the concern he felt as he recalled the memory.

Rei's face turned red as she smacked her bear against his head. "Wufei! Do we have to bring this up again?!" she demanded, frowning but enjoying the argument.

"Do you know how kawaii you are when you're mad?" Wufei asked nonchalantly, looking at his fingers.

"Oh yeah!" Rei exclaimed, eyes burning. "Well, you're nothing but a-" Her brain finally registered what he had said, and her mouth began moving slowly. "... a... senseless..."

'_I won this time,_' Wufei thought. He smiled and leaned closer towards her.

"... baka..." Rei continued as her eyes half closed.

Wufei touched her lips with his own, reveling in the now familiar silkiness. When they parted, he rested his form against hers, the stuffed animal pressed between them. "Let's go get your flowers," he whispered.

* * * * *  
_~'Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you, baby~_  
* * * * *

Makoto grinned as she and Duo left the carnival, him trailing behind her. "That was great!" she exclaimed, twirling around as they headed down the sidewalk.

Duo shook his head as she skipped ahead of him. "Where are we going again?" he called after her.

She stopped and turned towards him, tilting her head to the side. "To Rei's shrine of course," she answered, her hand reaching out to his.

Duo accepted her hand, squeezing it as if in assurance that she was indeed there with him. "Is everyone going to be there?" he asked as they now walked side by side.

"Most likely," Makoto replied, leaning against him as a pair of eight year olds raced past her. She turned her head to see them laughing as their father scooped them up into his arms. She couldn't but smile and let her eyes water slightly.

Duo glanced back as well to see what she was looking at. He grinned sadly at the sight, realizing he didn't have memories like those two kids would have when they got older. "I wish I could be like them," he whispered impulsively. "To have a family..."

Makoto sighed as she faced forward again, the noises of the fair fading ever so slowly. "When I have children... if I have children... even one, I'll try never ever to leave him or her until it really is my time to go," she murmured sincerely. "I wouldn't want them to end up like me." She bowed her head, unwilling to let any tears trail down her cheeks. She had cried enough over her parents and lost childhood. She didn't need any more of it.

Duo let go of her hand and gripped her shoulders tight. "Neither would I, Mako-chan... neither would I," he replied softly. He kissed the side of her head. "I'd never wish that on anyone..." He grinned weakly as a thought passed through his head. "... okay, maybe the doctors that put us through hell... but that's beside the point..."

Makoto couldn't help but giggle at his statement. He had told her about all the doctors who worked on the Gundams. She knew a lot about him, some of the stuff which reopened old wounds. But leave it up to him to make her laugh again. "Ai shiteru, Duo," she whispered, tugging slightly on his braid playfully.

"Ai shiteru, Mako," he replied, gazing at her with a tender look. "You're my family now." He kissed her cheek as a tear escaped her eye.

"You're my family too," she mumbled, joy swelling within her soul. '_I'm finally at peace,_' she thought. '_Finally..._'

* * * * *  
_~Just close your eyes  
Each lovin' day~_  
* * * * *

Minako giggled up at the stars as she held Quatre's hand loosely, swinging it back and forth. It was now night, and the day's events had her tired. She had a new bright red bow in her hair, except this one was trimmed with red glitter material. Quatre had won it for her at a strange booth at the fair. She had immediately changed it with her old bow, loving the feel of it. They were now headed in the direction of the shrine.

"I had a wonderful time today Quatre," Minako said dreamily as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Quatre glanced at the top of her golden head, before smiling. "Me too, Minako-chan," he replied, squeezing her hand. He watched a young couple conversing on a park bench. They seemed happy with each other, exchanging embarrassed tender looks. '_I wish you well,_' he thought, before letting his thumb caress Minako's palm gently.

Minako glanced up at her boyfriend who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "Tre-chan, we'll be together for all time, ne?" she asked.

Quatre turned to look into her blue eyes. "Of course, Minako-chan. Always," he said, smiling.

Minako looked away from his pure face and instead focused on the colorful lights hanging from lamppost to lamppost. She had a feeling deep inside her that what he said would be broken all too soon. "Quatre... if we do separate-"

"Minako-" Quatre interrupted but was stopped himself when she put a finger to his lips.

"I will find you again," she promised. They rounded a corner, the sounds of the fair quieting. They strolled down the deserted street slowly. "Never forget me, Quatre," she whispered, a certain pleading in her voice.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't," he replied. He kissed her softly as they stopped walking. "Return the favor," he mumbled.

"Of course," Minako smiled. "I could never forget you either, Tre-chan." She resumed the direction they were walking in, Quatre quickly following suit.

"Minako, let's go meet our friends," he said, catching her by the waist.

Minako giggled and brushed the bangs from his face. "Anywhere with you," she murmured.

* * * * *  
_~And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true~_  
* * * * *

Usagi led Heero up the steps of the shrine, holding his hand as she panted. "Why did there have to be so many steps?" she whined.

Heero smirked at her actions. "There's not that many, Usa," he replied.

She threw him a glare over her shoulder. "Easy for you to say, Mr. Perfect," she retorted as she reached the top. "Finally!" She fell backwards into Heero's arms in a mock faint.

Heero grunted and lifted her, placing one arm around her shoulders, while his free one was placed under her legs. "You weigh a ton," he teased, but in monotone.

Usagi gasped and punched him in the shoulder. "I do not!" she whimpered. She looked down at her clothes and poked herself in the stomach. "Do I?" she asked in a small voice. She gazed up in Heero's eyes as her own blue orbs began to tear dangerously.

He felt his heart wince at the look she was giving him. "Iie, Usa-chan," he replied quickly. "I was only joking."

"Soo ka?" she whispered, wiping her face with her hands.

"Hai," he answered. He rubbed her back as he continued to hold her.

"Sugoi!" she squealed. She jumped out of his arms and glanced around the area. Her eyes quickly lit up as she looked back and forth from four different places. "Minna-chan!!"

* * * * *  
_~This I promise you  
Every word I say is true~_  
* * * * *

"Minna-chan!!" All four couples heard Usagi exclaim happily. The girls looked up and ran to her as she stood in front of the main entrance.

"Usagi!"

"Usa-chan!"

"Usagi-chan!"

"Usa!"

The girls all cried out at the same time as they embraced their leader in a huge group hug. They felt a huge and intense relief. Why? They did not know. It was almost as if she had come back after being gone a long time. The guys gathered by Heero, who stood watching on the wooden steps of the shrine. They all nodded to each other in silence, none of them daring to speak. They did not want to ruin the moment, seeing their loves so happy talking to each other. However, they nearly jumped up in surprise when an old man appeared in front of them.

"Why, hello," the man greeted pleasantly. "What are a bunch of fine young fellows like yourselves doing here at a Shinto shrine? We're closed by the way. Shouldn't you be at the carnival with all the other teenage folk?" He looked up at all of them with curious eyes.

"Ojiichan!" Rei cried out, spotting her grandfather talking to their boyfriends. She stomped up to them, putting her hands on her hips as she looked down at her grandfather. "What are you doing?"

He looked up at her with wise innocent eyes. "Why, granddaughter... I was just inquiring why these young men are here so late," he explained. His face dawned with a sudden realization. He circled her suspiciously. "You wouldn't happen to know... would you?" He stopped in front of her and peered around her at the other girls, who were now very interested in the stars. "What about you girls?"

"Nani?" Usagi blinked as she heard him. "Why ojiisan... I have no idea what you're talking about!" She laughed nervously as she nudged Minako in the ribs. "What about you Minako-chan?"

Minako looked at Usagi and then at Rei's grandfather. "They're just our boyfriends," she squeaked out.

"Minako!" The girls exclaimed as they glared at her. She slid behind Usagi as she batted her eyes sweetly.

Rei's grandfather looked at all of them with a new light of understanding before a mischievous gleam entered his eyes. "Well granddaughter, I figured you would be having the girls over for a sleeping party... demo I'm not sure about these young men," he stated. "I had already set up five sleeping bags in the large room next to the Fire Room. Those are the only ones we have. You may sleep there." He was about to say more when Rei interrupted.

"Demo ojiichan-" Rei began but her grandfather silenced her with a look.

"Don't interrupt your elders, granddaughter," he informed, shaking his head. "As I was saying, you boys may stay here as well." He turned to walk back into the shrine.

"Ojiisan, where are they going to sleep?" Ami called after him. "You said there were only five sleeping bags."

Rei's grandfather smiled as he faced them again. "Precisely, Ami," he replied. He looked at each and every teenager. "I trust none of you will be engaging in any other activity besides sleeping." He chuckled as each of them gained their version of a blush.

"Ojiichan!" Rei exclaimed, embarrassed.

Her grandfather turned to her, patting her arm as he smiled. "I was kidding, my dear," he replied. He looked to the boys with a serious face. "Besides, these boys look trustworthy and honorable," he stated. "I know they will do none of you any harm. I sense a deep bond they have with each of you. Something great. Something which may be tampered with." He then walked up the steps and on the porch. He looked at the group one last time for the night. "Sweet dreams, children."

Rei ran up to him before he could go down the hallway towards his bedroom. "Ojiichan, we have more sleeping bags than just five," she whispered fiercely to him.

Her grandfather looked at her with mock surprise. "We do?" he asked, eyes widening slightly. "I'm sure we don't, granddaughter. He continued walking to his bedroom. He winked at her as he looked over his shoulder. "Just enjoy it. Good night." He disappeared around a corner.

'_Why that old wise man..._' Rei thought in disbelief before she smiled. "Doomo arigato, ojiichan," she whispered before joining her friends.

The pilots, who had not spoken a word the entire time, stood beside their respective girlfriend. Wufei met Rei halfway as she moved to join them. They looked at her curiously as she approached them. She smiled at them as she entwined her hand with Wufei's. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, waiting for them to say something.

"So?" Makoto asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, we're going to have to sleep together," Rei stated, trying to keep a straight face.

"NANI?!" They all exclaimed together, excluding Rei herself as well as Trowa and Heero, who just had a light blush covering their cheeks.

"Not like that, bakas!" Rei sighed as she brought a hand to her forehead.

"Gomen Rei-chan!" Minako exclaimed, but still blushing like mad, just as her boyfriend was.

"Come on, minna-chan," Rei said, shaking her head. She headed up the steps with Wufei in tow. The rest of them quickly followed. "We'll each share a sleeping bag, okay?" she asked.

"Hai," they chorused.

* * * * *  
_~This I promise you~_  
* * * * *

Usagi snuggled into the sleeping bag, yawning sleepily. She was placed right by the wooden door, which slid open. It was now open slightly, giving a small view of the night sky if you looked out. She smiled and then blushed as she felt a warm body slide in next to her. A pair of arms wrapped loosely around her waist from behind just after she heard the zipper being closed. She could sense her own friends getting ready for sleep.

"Hey," Heero whispered in her ear.

"Hey," she mumbled back.

"Sleepy?" he asked, brushing a hand through her semi-wet hair. They had all taken a shower before settling in their sleeping bags and Usagi was too tired to dry it with hair-dryer.

"Kinda," she yawned. She rolled over in the sleeping bag to face him. She smiled as she moved a lock of his hair, only for it to fall back.

"Nani?" He questioned curiously as she blushed.

"It's nothing," she whispered. She stared up into his handsome Prussian blue eyes, and felt her heart thump wildly. A question suddenly popped into her head as she continued to just stare at him. "You promise not to forget me?"

"Why would I?" he replied, a question in his eyes. "I love you," he whispered in a hushed tone. "And nothing will keep us apart."

"Heero..." Usagi whispered, placing both of her palms over his heart. "I will always be in your heart..." She promised the cliche phrase as she closed her eyes, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. For some reason, she knew all of this - her happiness, her friends, her love - would be gone all too soon. She felt something moist and soft on her face. Her eyes snapped open to stare in shock as Heero kissed her tears away.

He said nothing and instead brushed his lips against hers. She sighed and let her head use his chest as a pillow. She let her own arms wrap around his waist as well. Her eyes began to flutter close as sleep came to claim her for the night. Heero rested his head atop hers, eyes straying to look at the stars. He held her close, trying to keep the dawn away...

* * * * *  
_~I promise you~_  
* * * * *

   [1]: mailto:HiirosGirl12@aol.com



	13. Chapter 11 - Welcome Shi

.:Love's Ways:.

**Warning: Angst. Slightly gory. Nothing like Chapter 10. Definitely not _'happily ever after...'_ *thinks* Oh, and _Welcome Shi_ means _Welcome Death._ Enough said. *sighs***

Author's Notes: I slightly changed the _Sailor Planet Attack_ as you'll see when you read. ^^\\// This is the last chapter of _Love's Ways_, but there may be an epilogue. Of course, there will be a sequel called _Fate's Ways_. For those who watched the season finale of the first season, you'll know which parts are from the show.

_"Once in a while, the gift of love will come to us in full blossom, and we will take hold of it. If love chooses to leave, then set it free. It would surely come back if it's meant for you. Just be glad that it came to live for a moment in your life."_

***************************  
Love's Ways  
Chapter 11 - Welcome Shi  
Author: [Krys Yuy][1]  
***************************

"The spell is at an end," Selene whispered as she sat on her throne. She glanced at her fellow gods as they stared back at her with expressionless faces.

"One day," Aphrodite whispered as she let a tear slip from her eye. "At least they had one day..."

Aries growled low in his throat as he refused to look at the images floating in the center of the room. "Damn fate, damn destiny," he muttered in anger. "Damn..."

Hermes said nothing, staring at the images with sad eyes. '_Daughter... find your way back, o-negai,_' he thought silently.

"Be strong," Zeus prayed aloud, watching the sunrise in the images. "Have faith, children..." He placed a hand on his forehead as his elbow was propped on the side of the throne.

Selene stood and walked to stand straight in front of the images. As she reached out to touch one, which was of her daughter and Heero, it shimmered with ripples like a lake. "We will always watch over you," she murmured.

"Yes, always," a new voice echoed.

* * * * *

The sunrise cast its warm rays over the sleeping city, signaling a new day. Five couples stirred from their sleep as the light fell on them through the now open door. A warm breeze entered the room, circling around them. As the rays touched each of them, they began to glow slowly. A curtain of glitters fell over them as they began to fade. When their bodies were completely gone, two felines entered the empty room with sad expressions.

"Good luck, Serenity-hime," Luna whispered to the air.

Artemis sniffed and let himself curl up on the spot where Minako and Quatre had slept. "Be careful Senshi... princesses," he murmured. "Believe in yourselves..."

* * * * *

Usagi's eyes snapped open to face a whirlwind of ice and snow. "Nani?" She whispered as she stood. She brought her hands up to rub her arms as she looked around in confusion. "What happened?" Then everything hit her like a truck. Tears gathered in her eyes as she raised her head to the sky. "You did what you could, mother," she murmured. "Thank you."

As she looked down at herself, she realized she was now in Cassandra's choice of clothing. She shuddered involuntarily and took her brooch from her sub-space pocket. Usagi ignored the cold surrounding her as she traced the designs. It held so many memories, so much power. She had yet to tap into it, and she hoped beyond hope that she could destroy the frozen monster before her. Through her tears, she glared up at the huge form of Beryl, who was still immobile. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, and she whirled around.

Heero stood behind her, looking as if the cold was not affecting him whatsoever. His face wore no expression, yet his eyes softened as they looked upon her. He wore his jeans and a green tank top. "I love you, Usagi," he stated bluntly.

Usagi's tears magically disappeared and she hugged him for alls he was worth. "I love you too, Heero," she whispered. She reached up and captured his lips in a kiss that scared him.

As Heero responded to her, he couldn't help but feel afraid of it. It was as if Usagi was telling him something. She was pouring all her love and passion into it, just as Heero was. It was more intense than any kiss they ever shared before. It was as if she was saying... _goodbye_...

Usagi pulled away from Heero and touched his cheek softly, sending tingles through his body. "Forever..." she whispered, before she turned away from him and faced the frozen Beryl again. She took a few steps forward and raised the brooch over her head. "Moon Prism Power!!"

After a bright show of lights, Sailor Moon stood in the place of Usagi. She felt the presence of Heero come up behind her, and she found comfort knowing that he was there. She readied herself as the light around Beryl began to disappear. The evil queen laughed evilly as she moved her arms and her hair flew up, staying that way by some unseen force.

Sailor Moon took a deep breath as Heero placed a hand on her waist. "Enjoy that laugh, Beryl! 'Cause that's the last one you'll ever have!" she yelled.

* * * * *

The four Inners and the rest of the pilots opened their eyes to find themselves standing in the dark castle of Beryl's. They glanced around each other in puzzlement before memories that were blocked came slamming into them. They realized that they were given one day to be carefree and happy before the final battle. They each bowed their heads in silent thanks to whoever granted it to them. As they raised their heads, they spotted the still frozen Malachite at the end of the room. They looked down at themselves to find that they were detransformed. They embraced their respective loves, before the Senshi grabbed their wands from their sub-space pockets.

Minako breathed deeply and turned to face Quatre. "Ai shiteru," she whispered, caressing his cheek. "Remember your promise..." She refused to let any tears fall as he brushed his lips against hers.

Quatre let his lips linger on hers before he pulled back. "How could I forget?" he replied softly. He gently pushed her away from him. "Knock him dead." She smiled and faced the frozen Malachite.

Ami looked Trowa in the eye as she hugged him. "Ai shiteru, always," she murmured. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly.

Trowa pulled back and let his hand touch her hair. "Of course, Ami. Ai shiteru," he said. She smiled at him and turned to stand next to Minako.

"Wo ai ni, Wufei," Rei whispered as she gave him a chaste kiss. She let her hands brush through his shoulder length hair.

Wufei let his fingers touch her lips after they pulled away from each other. "Wo ai ni," he mumbled back. "Show him what your fire is made of." She winked at him as she joined her fellow Senshi.

"Love ya, Duo," Makoto said as she tugged on his braid. She kissed him lightly as his bangs tickled her face.

"Love ya too, babe," Duo replied as he pulled away. "Burn him for me!" She giggled as he said that before she went to stand by Rei.

The pilots all took out their guns from their respective places, readying themselves. Malachite began to move as the light surrounding him disappeared. The general shook his head before he glared at the Senshi and pilots. Then he suddenly smirked and snapped his fingers. Five youma that resembled women appeared in front of them. Their bodies were various colors with wings extending from their backs. They had very little covering them as their clothes looked just like a second skin.

The one who was red and looked like the leader stepped forward and smiled seductively. "Why, hello," she nearly purred. "We're the Doom & Gloom Girls." She looked past the Senshi and winked at the pilots, who glared at her in disgust.

Minako looked at the Doom & Gloom Girls with hatred and loathing. "Hey! They're ours!" she shouted, moving in front of Quatre.

"Yeah!" Makoto agreed as she stood to block Duo. She clenched her fists, looking as if she was itching for a fight. She gripped her wand in her right hand.

"Bakas! Don't mess with us!" Rei added, her eyes becoming fiery. Wufei found his view of them blocked when she moved in front of him.

"We're a lot more powerful than you think!" Ami shouted, surprising her friends as she stood in front of Trowa.

"I highly doubt that," another of the Doom & Gloom girls commented, a sadistic smile on her lips as she let a hand roam on her blue skin.

"Let's show her, Senshi!" Minako exclaimed, narrowing her eyes. She raised her wand over her head. "Venus Star Power!!" Stars placed on ribbons erupted from the wand to encircle her.

Rei quickly followed her example. "Mars Star Power!!" Fire licked her skin as it shot out from the wand.

"Jupiter Star Power!!" Lightning crackled as it formed several crossing rings around Makoto.

"Mercury Star Power!!" Liquid ribbons wrapped around Ami's form as she let the power wash over her.

When the bright lights died down, the furious Inner Senshi glared at the Doom & Gloom girls. They immediately took fighting stances, waiting for the youma to make the first move.

"What are you waiting for?!" Malachite demanded, floating slightly above the ground. He scowled at the five youma, pointing his finger. "Get them!"

The orange D&G girl smirked at the Senshi. "Think your little light show is going to kill us?" she asked.

"Going to take a lot more than that," the green D&G girl commented, grinning suggestively.

The last D&G girl, who was pink, smiled and disappeared. She then appeared right next to Mercury. "Let's get started, shall we?" She said as the surprised blue Senshi backed away from her. "Die!" She moved to strike her when she a shot rang through the air. "Nani?" she choked out in pain. She glared at Trowa, whose gun was smoking.

"Don't touch her," he warned in a deadly calm voice.

"Hey! No one messes with my friends and lives!" Jupiter shouted in fury. She crossed her arms over her chest as an antenna extended from her tiara. Lightning surrounded her yet again. "Jupiter Supreme Thunder!!"

The attack hit the pink D&G girl dead on. She winced and quickly teleported next to her comrades. "You Senshi are still too weak," she panted.

"Oh yeah?" Mars asked, her left eyebrow twitching. She felt a certain power consume her, and she embraced it. "Try this on for size!" She threw a charm in the air, and then clasped her hands together. Flames flickered around her fingertips. "Mars Firebird Strike!!"

A bird made completely of fire burst from her palms, breaking through the charm. It connected with the cocky green D&G girl, who screamed. She became nothing more than a pile of dust as the flames died out.

"All right!" Duo cheered, grinning. "That's the way to do it!"

"Nani?" the red youma asked. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" She glared at the Inners. "We're stronger than you are!"

"Apparently not," Ami retorted, a gleam in her eye. '_We can do this!_' she thought in her mind. She felt a new source of adrenaline rush through her veins. '_Thanks to Pluto for our next level of transformation._' She thrust her hands in front of her as a blue sphere formed between her cupped palms. "Mercury Ice Bubbles... Freeze!!"

Bubbles surrounded the pink D&G girl before she could do anything. She was frozen in complete shock, her mouth wide open. The remaining youma continued to glare at them, while Malachite looked on in disbelief.

"What is this?" The evil general hissed to himself. "The weaklings have gotten new attacks!"

Jupiter cracked her knuckles as a new attack formed in her mind. "Let me try this again!" she exclaimed with a smirk. She crossed her arms for a second time as thunder roared through the air, pounding the walls. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!!"

A huge dragon appeared above her and zoomed toward the block of ice holding the youma. Upon impact, the ice shattered as electricity hummed in the air, effectively killing the second D&G girl.

"This is beginning to get too easy," Jupiter commented, brushing off her hands.

The blue woman-looking youma narrowed her eyes and disappeared.

"Where did she go?!" Wufei demanded, stomping his foot as his eyes became alert for anything.

The ground below Mercury began to glow red, but she failed to notice. She was too busy looking around for her attacker from the sides. However, Trowa noticed and reacted immediately. He pushed Ami out of the way just as the red glowed bright. Vines shot out and wrapped around him, sky-rocketing nearly to the ceiling. He struggled to get free but it was to no avail.

Sailor Mercury groaned and got up despite the pain from when Trowa pushed her. She looked up at him with tears. "Trowa!!" she cried out. "Don't worry!"

Trowa tried to smile at her, but shut his eyes as the vines electrocuted him. His body jerked and he bit his lip, drawing blood. "Ami, sorry I couldn't protect you longer," he choked out as he also coughed up blood.

"IIE!!" Mercury screamed. She fell to her knees as she clutched her chest in pain.

Sailor Venus turned away from the sight of her friend in pain. Instead, she focused on the vines. She brought her arm up as her index finger pointed to the sky. She brought it down it front of her as a beam of light gathered at the tip of her finger. "Venus... Crescent Beam Smash!!"

The light burst from her hand in a single beam of power, cutting through the vines. Trowa started to fall as the pilots moved to catch him.

Wufei was delayed, however, when the orange D&G girl grabbed him from behind. "Let go of me, bakemono!" he exclaimed, drawing the attention of the Senshi of Mars and Jupiter.

"Wufei!" Rei cried. She took out her charms. "Get your hands off him, witch!" She threw them at her, and the youma found herself frozen in place.

Meanwhile, the blue D&G girl had flew up to the ground and thrust her arms forward. Vines shot out and caught Trowa before he could hit the ground. They wrapped around him once again, but this time they covered his whole body making it look like he was in a cocoon. The blue youma laughed and squeezed her hands together. As she did that, the body inside the cocoon turned to sparkles and disappeared.

Ami moaned in pain, feeling as if something was being ripped from her. "Tro-chan..." She brought a hand to her head.

"Trowa!" Duo yelled, turning his head away, unable to believe he had let his friend down.

Venus tried to reign in her anger. One of her friends was gone, therefore causing pain to another. Her eyes spotted the frozen orange youma, who still had a charm stuck on its forehead. She brought her hands down to her sides, as her hair flew up by an unseen wind. A glowing chain of hearts circled around her form. "Venus..." She brought one of her hands up, the chains following her movements. "Love Chain Encircle!"

She flicked her hand to the right, and the chain shot out. It wrapped around the frozen youma, whose face looked at her with fear. "Go to hell," Venus whispered in hate. An orange light spread from the chain, surrounding the youma. She wrapped her hand around the part of the chain she held, and pulled hard. It squeezed the youma as it choked, before dissolving into a pile of nothing.

Wufei fired his gun at the blue D&G girl, furious that she was able to kill one of his fellow Gundam pilots. "Why can't you just die?!" he demanded in frustration. The bullets were going through the youma's skin, causing pain but not effectively destroying it.

The blue Doom & Gloom girl youma looked into his eyes. "Why can't you just die?" she asked, repeating him and frowning. Then suddenly, her own eyes lit up with triumph.

Wufei scowled at her look. "What you smiling abo-?"

His question was cut off as he gasped in pain. He doubled over, letting his eyes widen in shock. The lead D&G youma smiled in satisfaction as she retracted the vines from his stomach. Wufei fell completely on the ground, wrapping his arms around himself. His vision became blurry as the pain increased. He glanced up to see Rei rushing toward him, fear written on her face.

"I'm sorry, Rei," Wufei said faintly, gingerly touching his stomach to feel something wet. He frowned at himself as she was about to hold him. "I was too weak..." He smiled at her one last time before he slumped forward.

"Mars, watch out!" Quatre shouted, pushing her out of the way just as the blue youma was about to shoot vines at her. He was able to tackle her and roll away in time.

The blue D&G girl's vines covered Wufei instead. He was wrapped in the same manner as Trowa. Rei was frozen in her spot, only able to watch. Wufei's body became lights and vanished as the blue youma squeezed hard, like she had done with Trowa.

As the lights disappeared, Sailor Mars snapped out of her trance. She screamed as pain enveloped her heart. "No..." she cried out. "Wufei..." Struggling to get up, she glared at the blue D&G girl. "You killed him!" Her eyes burned with wild fire. She put both of her hands together, making it to look like a gun. Sparks of red flew from her fingertips. "Mars Fire Ignite!"

Two huge balls of fire erupted from Mars's hands, shooting at the blue youma as she shielded her face. It quickly turned her into dust as Rei finally let the pain consume her. She collapsed on the ground from both the grief of her loss and the extensive energy use.

Jupiter and Venus looked at each other in sadness and acceptance. They let their faces harden as they faced the last Doom & Gloom girl, the leader. The ground below Venus began to glow because she readying her attack. Jupiter's hands crackled with lightning energy. The red youma licked her lips in anticipation.

"You're a horrible leader," Makoto hissed in anger. The antenna on her tiara extended for another time that day.

The red youma just smirked. "It was well worth it to see your friends' sorrow," she purred. Then her eyes widened in blood lust. "You'll now join their boy toys!" She threw one fist forward, vines shooting from them heading at an incredible speed towards Jupiter.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The beam of light cut through the vines, canceling them out.

"You pest!" exclaimed the last youma in fury as she saw Venus smiling.

"You've hurt us enough!" Venus exclaimed, her smile turning into a frown. "Now you'll pay!" She thrust her hand out as the chains appeared for a second time. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!!"

The glowing chain of hearts wrapped around the lead youma tightly, causing her to scream in pain. Sailor Venus smiled in satisfaction as she tugged even harder on the chain.

Sailor Jupiter thrust her hands out, as lightning shaped like a dragon drew near the youma. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!!"

The thunder and lightning hit the lead youma with deadly accuracy. The last Doom & Gloom girl became nothing more than a pile of ashes. Makoto and Minako hugged each other in victory. Venus caught a flash of maroon in the corner of her eye, but paid it no heed, too caught up in the moment. Finally, they had killed the last youma. Two cries of pain brought the Senshi from their embrace.

Jupiter and Venus turned slowly in dread to the right to be faced with a horrible sight. Their victory was short-lived as they saw Duo and Quatre on their knees, fighting hard not to scream. They each had what looked like a boomerang in their backs. The weapons were maroon and looked deadly. The two standing Senshi drew a sharp intake of breath, pain swelling inside them. They collapsed just like Mars and Mercury had done.

Duo gasped, trying to take in gulps of air. He fell to the side and looked up at the shocked Makoto. "Hey babe," he smiled weakly, before he coughed violently. "I'm sorry..." He tried to say something else, but black consumed his vision as he fell limp.

"Duo..." Jupiter whimpered as her eyes filled with tears. Her love's body was surrounded in light as he disappeared. "No... gods no..."

Quatre let a few tears escape his eyes before he wrapped his arms tightly around himself. His eyes locked with a horrified Minako's. "I'm sorry I can't protect you," he said, wincing. "Don't forget..." He said no more as his body became sparkles that quickly vanished.

"No..." Minako whispered, shaking her head in denial. "Quatre... no... no... No!!" She screamed in agony just as a person laughed.

"Now all of you know how I feel!" Malachite exclaimed, an insane look on his face. He laughed evilly as he stared at them all.

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus all climbed to their feet, hatred and anger burning in their eyes for the dark general. They felt nothing inside, their hearts and souls now empty... containing nothing. There was nothing left of what they needed, what they loved. Pain and sorrow blurred their senses, making only one thing clear: Malachite had to _die_.

The Inner Senshi's grief consumed them entirely as their bodies began to glow with their respective color. Random energy flew from their auras, making the castle shake with the ferocity. The power was everywhere at once, Malachite trying to shield himself from it. Each Senshi had a determined face as they lifted their arms with a great amount of strain.

"Wisdom!" Mercury cried as she thrust her hand into the air.

"War!" Mars shouted, following her friend's example.

"Protection!" Jupiter yelled, despite the pain weakening her.

"Love!" Venus exclaimed, not willing to give up.

Then they shouted as one, "Sailor Planet Attack!!"

The large amount of energy shot towards Malachite, knocking him down to the ground. They smiled in triumph but soon frowned when he stumbled back up. He smirked at all of them, though they could tell he was in serious pain.

"I may be going," he said, clutching his shoulder. "But at least I'm not going first."

All the Inner Senshi could do was glare at him before they fell to the ground in exhaustion and overwhelming pain. They couldn't defeat him. Their powers had weakened too much during the battle. They didn't have enough energy to kill him. He deserved to die. Why couldn't he just die?!

They each fought to stay conscious, but it was a quickly losing battle. They tried to find some grip on reality. They needed to know that the dark general would get his punishment. Just as their eyes were going to close, new yet familiar voices pierced the air, sounding angry and full of sorrow.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!"

"Venus Love & Beauty Shock!!"

The Inner Senshi's eyes widened in confusion and shock as they heard the attack cries. But they watched in victory as Malachite screamed in pain, turning to dust. Before their vision faded, they saw four figures approaching them. When they came into the light, the Inner Senshi gasped through the pain. The stared at the figures hard, trying to determine if they were an illusion or not.

For what they saw couldn't be possible. They ran it through their heads again and again, but it still didn't make sense. They each saw... _themselves_. Yet the figures were slightly different. They looked more mature and older than the age they were now. Despite their puzzlement, the younger Inner Senshi smiled gratefully at their copies from where they lay on the ground. The figures could only smile back before the Inners' vision went black as they welcomed death.

The four older figures sighed as the bodies became nothing more than glittering lights. They looked at each other and then at the crumbling castle.

"Memories," whispered the one who looked like Venus.

"At least we got to kick Malachite's ass," the older Jupiter smirked.

"The future is so much more different," said the Mercury look-alike.

"Yes, it is," the future Mars agreed. She looked around in sorrow. "Let's go."

"All right," the older Venus complied.

Then the four figures disappeared as they each touched their foreheads.

* * * * *

"You think you can stop me?!" Beryl cackled, raising her arms. "I don't think so!" She threw a large energy blast at Sailor Moon, who stared at it with emotionless eyes.

Usagi had felt the departure of her friends, and she was determined to beat the witch who was the cause of it all. She would kill her... for them. '_I won't let you down,_' she thought.

Heero jumped in front of Usagi and embraced her as the blast made contact. Snow and ice flew up and around them, creating a huge white mountain. Queen Beryl laughed in what she thought was victory. It stopped short when the top of the ice broke apart to reveal the Moon Princess and Agent 01. He stood behind her royal highness, holding onto her waist as they both glared up at the evil queen.

"The pitiful little moon princess?!" Beryl exclaimed. "No matter. You will still die!" She raised her arms again, black energy gathering.

"I will defeat you, Beryl," Princess Serenity said calmly, closing her eyes and raising the Crescent Moon Wand above her head. Silver power began to gather inside the crystal.

Heero gripped her waist securely, lending her his own energy. '_Together,_' he thought.

"Join your mother, pest!" Queen Beryl exclaimed as she thrust her arms towards the princess. The huge amount of black energy headed towards her.

Princess Serenity's eyes snapped open and she pointed the wand at the black energy. "I will not let you win!" she exclaimed.

Silver energy quickly countered the dark power. They seemed to battle each other, before the dark slowly began to win. The silver light desperately tried to regain its space, but to no avail.

The princess bit her lip and closed her eyes yet again. '_O-negai..._'

__

"Usagi-chan! Let us help!"

"Yeah, Odango Atama!"

"Are you sure you don't want us to?"

"Come on! That's what friends are for!"

"........................"

"Trowa and I want to help!"

"You can't do everything by yourself, Bunny!"

"Onna, let's beat the bakemono!"

"I'm right here, Usagi," Heero whispered, breaking into her visions. He lifted his hands and placed them on her shoulders.

'_Minna-chan, lend me your power,_' Princess Serenity pleaded mentally. '_Help me, o-negai..._'

Four transparent hands placed themselves on her wand, two on either side. Mercury and Mars smiled at Jupiter and Venus, who were across from them. Then four pairs of hands were placed on the Inner Senshi's shoulders. Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre nodded to each other, before pouring their energy to help the princess with their loves quickly following.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

The princess opened her eyes and cried out, "Cosmic Moon Power!"

"Unite!!"

Their energy gathered into the crystal, creating a huge sphere of planetary energy. It headed towards Queen Beryl, who stared at all of them disbelieving. The sphere reached her and she began to crumble into dust.

"How can this be?" she gasped out. "No!!" She was then tossed in the wind as ashes.

Princess Serenity and her court smiled in triumph before they collapsed. Their pilots caught them, setting them down on the ice. Then they laid down next to their respective love. With the wind and ice blowing around them, their eyes fluttered closed as they held each other tightly, letting sleep claim them.

However, one person stayed awake for just a little longer. Princess Serenity held her wand to the sky one last time, the Ginzuishou shining faintly. '_O-negai, let us all live again to have normal lives,_' she pleaded. '_Don't tear us apart... let us find each other..._' That was all she thought before her conscious blacked out.

The Ginzuishou grew bright, about to grant its mistress's wish, though it could only grant part of it. Every wish had its price. The price of this wish was that they would be separated yet again with no memories of each other. The events of them becoming Sailor Senshi did occur, but they would not remember that the Senshi were themselves. They would be forced to forget all that had happened, all that they had found. It was a fatal blow to the heart and soul, but it was the price.

A silver light cast its glow on the sleeping teenagers who had gone through so much. They dissolved into sparkles as the sunrise appeared on the horizon. It symbolized the start of a new tomorrow, yet the ending of something amazing. The wind blew softly, but then grew still as if in mourning.

_"I'll always be in your heart..."_

   [1]: mailto:HiirosGirl12@aol.com



End file.
